Crisis en Dos Tierras
by BrunoAscar
Summary: AU, Dos mundos separados por más que la distancia y el tiempo se ven obligados a interactuar y resolver el arcano suceso que los aqueja. El título no es de mi autoría, es de DC.
1. Invocadores Dagonianos

**Gracias a la magia de DC, que es crear multiverso se me vino esta idea, leanla por favor y esperen el final para sus conclusiones.**

 **(Demonios, ¿Cuántas veces me voy a olvidar de esto?) Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos creadores. (Ummh, ahora que lo pienso creo que ellos sólo tienen el reconocimiento de haberlos creado), y las chicas de AnR son de Yun Kouga y Minakata Sunao (O creo que así se llamaban XD), en fin ignoren mi divagación continúen:**

 **INVOCADORES DAGONIANOS**

Oscuro, húmedo y frío, así de sombría era la noche, un fuerte viento helado soplaba entre los edificios, nubes gruesas cubrían la ciudad y en ellas fue proyectado un símbolo de murciélago desde la azotea del departamento de policía de Gótica, otro crimen que la ley no podía resolver sin medidas poco convencionales.

-Se está tardando- menciona un hombre de sienes blancas y un bigote espeso con las marcas de la edad y la experiencia en el rostro, tenía anteojos, vestía un chaleco antibalas sobre una camisa blanca, una pistolera atada con correas a los hombros, pantalón café y elegantes zapatos de cuero.

-Descuida, Jim, llegará, debe estar ocupado- profiere una mujer atractiva, piel blanca, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, su vestimenta constaba de una blusa blanca y un jean azul complementado con botas de color marrón.

-Sí lo que me comentaste es tan grave como me lo imagino, no debemos perder tiempo- dice sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo -¿Por qué no puedes resolverlo tú? Prácticamente eres una diosa- indaga el detective al encender el tubo de nicotina.

-Muy halagador pero no soy omnipresente y mucho menos omnisciente, no puedo resolverlo so...

-¿Van a seguir hablando?- escucha el par, una voz grave y escalofriante a sus espaldas estremeciendo sus columnas -El tiempo apremia, ¿qué ocurre?- se voltean para encontrarse con un hombre fornido y alto ataviado con un traje de murciélago y una larga capa negra en su espalda.

-Batman, podrías dejar de aparecer de ese modo, mi corazón ya no resiste estos sustos- expresa Gordon sujetándose el pecho.

-Sé que no eres flash pero ¿no podías tardar menos en aparecer?- inquiere la mujer.

-Llegué en el momento justo- expresa estoicamente apenas moviéndose hacia ellos -¿Qué es tan urgente?- pregunta con voz serena.

-Uh, mucho gusto en verte también- dice la mujer con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del murciélago -Ok, he estado investigando una secta a un Dios pagano llamado Dagon, y...

-Tú investigación se ha estancado- deduce el encapuchado -¿Qué lo hace importante para mí?

-El grupo está compuesto por hechiceros poderosos que planean abrir un portal para traer a su dios a este plano dimensional- explica mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre su receptor.

Batman genera un gruñido de molestia -¿Por qué en Gótica?

-No estoy segura- responde colocando las manos en las caderas -Pero juntos...

-Me darás toda la información que tengas y podrás irte a casa- profiere al intentar retirarse pero es detenido por la mujer.

-Será hoy y juntos podremos localizar el sitio exacto del ritual más rápido- explica al soltarlo.

-Batman, el tiempo apremia y la señorita Zatara, fue muy amable en informarte este delicado asunto- comenta Gordon tras expeler humo de sus pulmones.

El encapuchado levanta la mirada al cielo y tras unos segundos mira a la mujer -De acuerdo, ¿dónde empezamos?

La hechicera esboza una sonrisa complacida -Chinatown, me cambio y partiremos- indica, hace aparecer su sombrero de copa entre chispas y luces, se lo coloca sobre la cabeza y el sombrero empieza a devorar el cuerpo de Zatanna hasta que tocó el suelo, de pronto se levanta y Zatanna aparece usando su habitual atuendo tan sensual y revelador que emocionaba a todo hombre, excepto al murciélago que tenía frente -Vamos, bats, hay trabajo que hacer- tras decir esto se desvanece pero en una azotea cercana salen fuegos artificiales indicando la presencia de la maga.

El comisionado dirige su mirada al lugar en cuestión -Creo que ustedes continúan solos desde ahora...- voltea y estupefacto percibe que Batman desapareció -Debería acostumbrarme a eso.

En la otra azotea Batman se reúne con la hechicera.

-Bien, tú diriges- expresa el murciélago con su habitual estoicidad.

-Si eres tan amable de proseguir por el portal luminoso que generaré justo ahora- aparece una diminuta luz azul que se expande hasta crear un óvalo de proporción humana suficiente para que pasara el detective vestido de murciélago -Llegaremos en un instante a nuestro destino- indica señalando con una reverencia el portal.

Batman no hace ningún gesto, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de espectáculos de luces -Magia- gruñe y con pasó firme pero mente vacilante entra en el óvalo seguido por Zatanna.

El portal los llevó a un callejón sucio y húmedo, Batman rápidamente usa sus dotes detectivescos para descifrar su ubicación, "Graffitti de la pandilla G-spot, en Chinatown estos tipos poseen la periferia oeste desde la calle Julia Stevenson hasta Blv. Livingstone y suelen pintar su símbolo..."

-Te lo hago fácil, este es el edificio de oficinas Mathew Evergreen, cerrado desde hace dos años- indica Zatanna interrumpiendo todo el proceso.

-Ya había llegado a esa conclusión- menciona al caminar hacia una puerta metálica que permitía el ingreso al edificio.

-Espera- clama Zatanna -Aquí es donde se atascó mi investigación, he visto ingresar a los sectarios al lugar pero no encuentro su escondite.

-Por eso pediste mi ayuda- indica al forzar la cerradura con un par de cables -Esta edificación fue construida sobre un antiguo sistema subterráneo de Ciudad Gótica, bajo estos cimientos se puede acceder a una red interminable de túneles que convergen en las minas clausuradas de piedra caliza del siglo XVIII- explica dejando anonadada a la hechicera.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquiere sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa de asombro.

Entra al lugar sin vacilar -Saberlo es mi trabajo- menciona recorriendo el sitio a paso veloz siendo seguido por la maga.

Tomaron camino por un pasillo mohoso y húmedo -Perfecto para los acólitos de Dagon- pensó en voz alta la hechicera, el lugar era penumbroso, casi no se podía ver por lo cual Batman enciende una linterna, avanzan hasta toparse con unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el sótano el cual a primera vista se percibía inundado, Zatanna se queda inmóvil tratando de recordar un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua.

El murciélago saca de su cinturón algún tipo de respirador, Zatanna nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la variedad de artefactos que cargaba encima -¿Quieres uno?- ofrece Batman al sacar otro objeto idéntico.

-No, gracias- sonríe la hechicera -"SAIUQNARB"- clama y al instante en su cuello aparecen unas aberturas horizontales proveyéndole la habilidad de respirar, ahora era el turno del vigilante para asombrarse claro que nunca lo demostraba -Después de ti- indica el camino con una reverencia, su voz parecía silbar y haber adquirido un tono chirriante.

-¿Aquaman, te lo enseñó?- musita Batman en un vano intento de humor.

-Ya sé porque no haces bromas muy seguido- menciona Zatanna, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta y acto seguido el murciélago se sumergió en el agua, la hechicera sonríe complacida, se sujeta el sombrero de copa y lo sigue.

El agua era fría y maloliente, la sensación del líquido entrando por las branquias era horrible, sentía picazón y escozor, no tardó en arrepentirse por haber despreciado la ayuda del encapuchado, claro que ella nunca lo mencionaría.

Batman guiaba, Zatanna lo seguía sin saber si el murciélago realmente sabía a donde ir, los minutos pasaban y cada vez se introducían más profundo en los lúgubres túneles, en la oscuridad del agua una luz ajena a la linterna se percibe llegando desde un lugar distante, apresuran su nadar, atraviesan una grieta en una pared de rocas, salen a la superficie, al sacar sus cabezas se ven dentro de una caverna con una antorcha encendida clavada en un agujero formado en la roca, el par sale y distinguen dos caminos a seguir.

-"ECAS"- pronuncia Zatanna y seca todo su atuendo –"NIS SAIUQNARB"- su método de respiración regresa a la normalidad -¿Por dónde?- indaga colocándose tras el murciélago que se había hincado a analizar el suelo.

El detective palpa el terreno con ayuda de su linterna, encuentra una sustancia pegajosa y gris en el piso -Hay una mucosidad extraña en el suelo, parece ser algún tipo de secreción orgánica, su rastro prosigue por la derecha- la guarida de los acólitos de Dagon no estaba lejos por lo que Batman no pierde tiempo y se levanta –Apagaré la linterna, no están lejos y delataría nuestra posición- indica al activar la visión nocturna de su máscara y apagar la linterna.

-Entiendo, "NOICACOLOCE"- pronuncia y adquiere la habilidad de un murciélago para guiarse en las penumbras más abrumadoras.

Se adentraron en la cueva, rápidamente la tenue luz amarilla de la antorcha se desvanece en las sombras perpetuas del interior de la tierra, cierta incomodidad y perturbación se arremolinan en la cabeza de Zatanna mientras continuaba adentrándose en las entrañas de la cueva, varios minutos pasaron en la oscuridad sin más sonido que sus suspiros y un ocasional chirrido de murciélago, la insondable lobreguez ya empezaba a jugar con la mente de la hechicera, y no era por una mente débil y asustada, las cosas sobre las que la maga tenía conocimiento eran más que suficientes para que cualquier ser intentara rehuir a la oscuridad por ello cuando otra señal débil de luz apareció ante sus ojos tuvo obligatoriamente que esbozar una sonrisa, antes de que descifrara la fuente de irradiación Batman la detiene, rodea la cintura de la hechicera con su brazo, la apega contra su costado, saca su garfio y lo dispara a una saliente sobre ellos.

Una vez se encuentran estables sobre la roca Batman continua caminando por la ruta alterna que había descubierto –Por aquí no nos verán llegar- susurra con seguridad, Zatanna asiente y confiando en las habilidades del detective prosigue al origen de la luz.

El brillo era cada vez mayor, un extraño resplandor verde azulado empezó a cubrir las rocas adyacentes, el camino se estrechó hasta desaparecer, en la punta de la saliente se encontraba una agujero por el cual la luz escapaba, el hoyo era suficientemente grande para que el par pudiera atravesarlo, se mantienen en el borde escudriñando la escena que tenían debajo.

Era un hemiciclo compuesto de columnas hechas de estatuas a Dagon con una imponente figura central, un monolito perfectamente tallado con jeroglíficos, debajo del monumento un altar con velas lo decoraba, en el altar una extraña criatura mitad pez y hombre hablaba en una lengua arcaica a sus seguidores que se encontraban de pie sobre un enlosado de piedra caliza con relieves centrales en turquesa, estos seres de piel grisácea, escamosa y repulsiva ovacionaban el parloteo indescifrable del pez mayor, de sus bocas una secreción oscura se regaba cada que abrían la boca para gritar y mostrar unos dientes amarillos y afilados, tenían los dedos fusionados con una membrana, sus espaldas encorvadas y sus piernas parecían atrofiadas, verlos escupir y aplaudir resultaba nauseabundo para cualquiera.

-¡Dagon! ¡Dagon! ¡Dagon!- claman aquellos seres con rasgos pisciformes.

-¡Hermanos míos! ¡Calma!- exclama el cabecilla, ahora hablaba en una lengua entendible para el detective encapuchado –Nuestro dios requiere de nuestra concentración, sacerdotes, únanse a mi invocación- pide al levantar un extraño orbe que tenía escondido en la base del altar, los sacerdotes eran criaturas inclusive más deformes, seis de ellas, con grandes ojos saltones, labios gruesos, en lugar de piernas poseían colas escamosas y largas dándoles apariencia de naga, manos palmeadas, su degeneración era tal que carecían de rasgos antropomórficos, llevaban túnicas blancas y húmedas, bastones con esferas que resplandecían con la luz verdeazulada, comienzan a entonar un cántico terrorífico, el orbe comenzó a brillar con una tenebrosa luz negra.

-No hay tiempo que perder- clama Zatanna lanzándose al combate.

-Espera- dice su compañero demasiado tarde.

La intromisión de Zatanna no tarda en ser percibida -Dagon no es bienvenido en mi presencia- dice la hechicera conmocionando a los humanoides.

-¡La hechicera!- clama el pez mayor –Tráiganla ante mí.

Las criaturas se desplazan torpemente hacia ella mientras vociferaban inentendibles palabras.

-"SODAZILARAP"- los seres se detienen y quedan congelados en el tiempo, incapaces de moverse –Jilraed, se acabó, no eres rival para mí- indica Zatanna con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Tonta, tú eres la pieza clave de mi invocación, tu sangre poderosa proveerá la fuerza a mi conjuro para el advenimiento de Dagon- proclama con júbilo.

-"OYAR"- un relámpago cruza toda su separación y destroza el altar, enviando al cabecilla y sacerdotes al piso -¿Y cómo pensabas obtenerla?

-Para eso los tengo a ellos- dice Jilraed levantando su mano y deshaciendo el hechizo en unos cuantos de sus seguidores, los sacerdotes siguen su ejemplo y liberan a los demás –Y a él- añade el pez mayor señalando una cavidad inundada a un costado de la calzada de calcita.

Del hoyo una monstruosa criatura escamosa, verde, dientes afilados, rasgos humanys y corpulencia desproporcionada hace su aparición aterrorizando a la hechicera –Croc- pronuncia anonadada.

-Tú hueles delicioso- se relame el cocodrilo –Disfrutaré de tu tierna y jugosa carne- expresa corriendo hacia la maga.

-"OYAR"- clama pero el lagarto con gran agilidad lo esquiva acercándose peligrosamente.

Un humo espeso acompañado de una explosión distrae al cocodrilo, recibe un poderoso golpe en su mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder –Deberías considerar volverte vegetariano, Waylon- profiere Batman con un severo tono de voz –Mis amigos no forman parte del menú de nadie.

-Los murciélagos forman parte de la dieta de un cocodrilo- gruñe Croc, lanza un rugido furibundo y retoma su arremetida.

-Yo me encargo de él, ayúdame con los acólitos de Dagon- ordena el caballero oscuro.

Zatara desvía sus esfuerzos hacia los pececillos –Bien, ahora somos ustedes y yo; "ADNO ED EUQOHC"- una energía invisible golpeaba los humanoides.

-¡Infiel!- exclama Jilraed, sus manos desprenden una energía púrpura que golpea a la hechicera enviándola con brutalidad hacia la mampostería.

-Aaah- gime Zatanna, su magia la protegió del impacto contra la piedra pero no el hechizo que la golpeó, su abdomen se entumeció, levantarse le sacudió costillas, inclusive respirar se le volvió difícil, posa su mano sobre su vientre y pronuncia –"ANAS"- e inmediatamente siente alivio.

Los sacerdotes apuntan sus báculos contra la maga, varios rayos mágicos se dirigen hacia ella, Zatanna se desvanece en medio de chispas, reaparece justo al lado de sus atacantes, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Mátenla- clama el líder.

Zatara lo calla con una fuerte patada dirigida al plexo, este trastabilla y cae sosteniéndose el diafragma; uno de los sacerdotes ataca con su bastón, Zatanna evade con femineidad, levanta el brazo y el cuerpo del pez se eleva hasta golpear el techo, la hechicera aplaude y los que la rodeaban se desploman en el piso gracias a una poderosa energía imperceptible.

-¡Kumbaya! Señores- vocifera jactanciosa.

Cocodrilo Asesino seguía enfrascado en una feroz contienda con el caballero oscuro de Gótica, ruge con estruendosa decisión al saltar contra el murciélago, Batman rueda apartándose del lagarto pero topándose con uno de los acólitos que lo sujeta de los hombros, con un brusco movimiento de sus brazos el murciélago se libera y con una potente patada en el pecho lo manda a la lona al mismo tiempo que un crujir de huesos se oyó, "Ummh, sus huesos se volvieron endebles, debo controlar mi fuerza, puede haber salvación para estas criaturas", unas pisadas fuertes lo regresan a la batalla con Croc, trata de apartarse pero Waylon lo toma de la capa, jala la capa levantando al detective y azotándolo brutalmente contra la piedra, el golpe le paraliza el cuerpo , un puño del cocodrilo impacta en las costillas, destrozando un par de ellas y metiéndolo en serios aprietos, el dolor era inaguantable, el lagarto abre la boca, los dientes filosos se le acercan peligrosamente al rostro, con sus manos detiene la mordida, la saliva asquerosa le cae sobre la cara y un terrible hedor a podrido inunda a sus fosas nasales –Necesitas, una menta- expresa Batman al mover su mano hacia el cinturón y extraer una ampolla negra que lanza a la garganta de su atacante.

-¡AAARGH!- grita el cocodrilo sintiendo un picazón y ardor descomunal en su garganta y conductos respiratorios, sin soltar al encapuchado retrocede agitando los brazos y golpeando el cuerpo del detective contra los acólitos de Dagon, enfurecido avienta su presa con violencia hacia el empedrado.

-¡Aaah!- gime el murciélago al golpearse, ignorando el estado de su cuerpo se irgue no sin ser afligido por sus heridas al hacerlo, mira al cocodrilo, este tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la saliva se le caía a raudales de sus fauces y grandes chorros de mucosidad salían de sus fosas nasales.

-¡BATMAN!- el gutural bramido retumbó por la caverna haciendo resonar los tímpanos, la furia de la bestia era legendaria.

-¡Última oportunidad, Jones!- clama Batman –Ríndete ahora y no te romperé la quijada- gruñe al cerrar sus puños.

-¡RRAARGHH!- Croc arremete en una carrera enloquecida.

El encapuchado espera a que el agresor se acerque, lanza una bola circular al rostro del lagarto, el objeto revienta en una onda de luz incandescente, la bestia enceguecida tropieza y cae, el detective aprovecha su oportunidad, un fuerte golpe de antebrazo impacta la sien de Waylon, seguido por un devastador rodillazo en la quijada, el lagarto reacciona a los golpes agitando erráticamente los brazos buscando golpear cualquier cosa, Batman se ve en la necesidad de retroceder.

Zatanna habiendo sometido a los sacerdotes y Jilraed, se apresura en ayuda de su camarada –"OTCAPMI"- el cuerpo del lagarto sale despedido hasta golpear el monolito central quedando en aparente estado de letargo –No era tan difícil, o ¿sí, Batman?- silba la hechicera.

-Lo que tu digas- pronuncia el murciélago, sus costillas todavía le recriminaban el haber aceptado ayudar pero sabía que era lo correcto -¡Zatanna!- grita al percibir un leve movimiento de los labios de Jones, el lagarto rasga el abdomen de la maga infligiéndole un doloroso golpe, la sangre brota, Zatanna en estado de shock por la herida es incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra para curarse, permanece acostada sobre la dura superficie sosteniendo su costado, presiona la herida pero la sangre seguía chorreando, se forma un charco bajo su cuerpo, su blusa blanca comienza a absorber el rojo de la sangre, su rostro toma una deformación de angustia mientras el dolor se esparcía incontrolable por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Aargh!- ruge el cocodrilo, se levanta sólo para recibir un contundente puñetazo en el rostro, intenta contraatacar, el murciélago evade usando su garfio, con la elevación obtenida se deja caer propinando un fuerte codazo en el hueso frontal, las mandíbulas resuenan al chocar, el lagarto confuso se defiende, atrapa el brazo del murciélago recibiendo un gancho ascendente en la quijada, uno con el añadido de una descarga eléctrica, la bestia retrocede, Batman con un ataque de antebrazo le pega en la sien, Waylon infructuosamente sigue tratando de golpear al detective, el encapuchado se desliza entre las piernas de su oponente, trepa la espalda y coloca tres macizos puñetazos eléctricos en el cráneo, el lagarto aturdido queda a la merced de su oponente, Batman coloca sus palmas cargadas de energía en los temporales -¡AAAARGHH!- se queja Jones, el detective lanza su cuerpo hacia el frente inclinando la cabeza del humanoide, levanta la rodilla y un estrepitoso sonido se hace presente cuando golpea la mandíbula inferior, el inconfundible ruido que generan los huesos al quebrarse -¡Uumh! ¡Ah! ¡Grrr!- se aleja el cocodrilo lloriqueando, desaparece por el mismo agujero del que salió.

-Te lo advertí- murmulla el detective al verlo huir despavorido junto con el resto de acólitos, se acerca apresuradamente a Zatanna y sacando un inoculador de su cinto inyecta a la hechicera -Es adrenalina, te sacará del shock.

Casi de inmediato Zatara puede reaccionar -"ANAS"- se incorpora con facilidad -Diablos, estuvo cerca- mira su atuendo todo sucio y frunce el ceño -Era mi favorito- gruñe -"AIPMIL", perfecto- queda impecable de nuevo.

El par se acerca a Jilraed, este estaba en posición fetal sobando su estómago.

-Se acabo, chamán- profiere el detective.

-Jajajaja- ríe el pez -No, esto recién empieza- menciona al elevar su cuerpo, en una mano sostenía una daga y en la otra el orbe -¡Si no es tu sangre será la mía!- clama al incrustar el filo en su vientre y rajarse, la sangre y vísceras cubren el orbe ante la mirada impactada de ambos espectadores, la esfera y el cuerpo caen al piso, varios segundos proceden donde no ocurre nada.

-Fanáticos principiantes- musita el par al unísono, observan al inerte pez que seguía humedeciendo el piso con sangre, el piso se ennegrece con coágulos y un hedor metálico invade el lugar, esa amenaza estaba contenida permanentemente.

-Gracias- musita la maga apartándose del pez.

-No tienes porque- responde con estoicismo, regresando su mente al asunto en el que se involucró mira a los seguidores que estaban demasiado golpeados para huir -Haz uno de tus portales, llevanos a la comisaría.

-No- dice Zatanna, Batman le dedica una mirada inquisitiva -Mira a esas pobres criaturas, necesitan ayuda.

-¿Pueden componerse?

La maga asiente -Con un tratamiento mágico, revertir su estado tardará meses pero Dr. Destino y yo lo podemos hacer.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la torre de Destino.

Zatanna levanta su dedo índice, y apunta uno por uno a los heridos estos se desvanecen entre chispas -Listo- pronuncia muy sonriente.

En aquel instante el orbe cobra vida, levita justo en frente del monolito, su luz se vuelve incandescente, la esfera se quiebra y queda al descubierto un objeto rectangular muy familiar para el par.

-¿Una caja madre?- expresan.

El artefacto comienza a brillar, la caverna se estremece, la roca comienza a desprenderse sobre sus cabezas, Zatanna se teletransporta cerca del objeto, lo manipula buscando apagarlo, oprime varios botones cambiando el tamaño y la frecuencia del portal.

-¡Zatanna! ¡Debemos irnos!- grita el murciélago.

-¡Mierda!- gruñe la hechicera, arroja la caja dentro del portal que esta creo y logra cerrarlo -¡Batman!- clama la maga, el encapuchado logra reunirse con ella, se abre una puerta dimensional y la atraviesan al tiempo que se desploma la cueva.

Reaparecen sobre la azotea de la que partieron, sus corazones agitados retumban mientras paulatinamente recuperaban la calma.

-Fue emocionante- expresa Zatanna al sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Casi te desangras- profiere el caballero con su constante seriedad.

La hechicera suspira -Sí, eso fue horrible.

Un silencio incómodo se produce, ambos tenían algo para decir pero no se atrevían, al final fue Batman quien rompió el silencio -Zatanna, algo de lo que dijo Jilraed, ha rondado mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él dijo que requería de tu sangre para invocar a Dagon, lo cual me indica que tú sabías perfectamente en donde ocurriría todo, lo que hace que me formule una pregunta- dice viendo con atención los gestos faciales de su receptor -¿Por qué pediste mi ayuda?

Zatanna se vio descubierta, a pesar de ello produce una sonrisa jovial-Nunca esta demás un poco de ayuda, es algo que te convendría aprender, además, tú lo viste no hubiera podido sola, trabajamos bien juntos...como un dúo dinámico.

-Concuerdo- pronuncia, el par levanta la mirada por casualidad y perciben la señal del murciélago brillando en las nubes -Bien, terminamos aquí, me despido...- decía Batman pero al apuntar su garfio hacia arriba las costillas lo resiente, su cuerpo se estremece, se sujeta el costado y suelta un gemido lastimero -¡Aaargh!

-¡Bruce!- exclama la maga al ayudarlo a sostenerse, sus ojos azules brillan en preocupación -¿Qué tienes?

-Contusiones y un par de costillas fracturadas- contesta sin alterar su tono estoico.

-Aaaah- suspira Zatanna sintiendo el agotamiento físico y mental -"ANAS"- pronuncia y el dolor se fue del cuerpo del murciélago.

-Gracias- formula apretando con suavidad el brazo de la hechicera.

-¿Sabes? A veces olvido que eres humano- menciona con una sonrisa.

Batman mira a su compañera con detenimiento, buscaba decir algo, en su lugar sacudió la cabeza y dijo -Irrelevante.

-Y a veces creo que tú también lo olvidas- dice Zatanna al colocar un delicado beso en la mejilla del detective.

-Creeme, Zatanna, siempre lo tengo presente- sonríe el murciélago al disparar su garfio y abandonar la escena, de nuevo a su misión auto impuesta.

-Hasta la otra... Bruce- susurra al aire, se desvanece en medio de una pintoresca pirotecnia con la única certeza de que ambos hacían un buen equipo.

 **Y este es mi aporte para "El Caballero Oscuro" y "La Princesa de la Prestidigitación", dejenme sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás para que pueda mejorar en mi narrativa.**

 **Esto fue planeado inicialmente para ser un one-shot que le prometí a una amiga ,Winter Belladonna, pero me gustó tanto como quedó que decidí hacerlo el inicio de otra historia.**

 **La inspiracion para esto fue Lovecraft, de ahí el culto a Dagon, que en realidad existía en la mitología de ciertas partes de medio Oriente, es todo, envío abrazos y saludos desde Ecuador.**

En frente de cuatro pantallas con datos variados proyectándose en cada una de ellas se hallaba una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos tecleando con rapidez, deja momentáneamente su labor para beber un envase de aluminio con soda negra, el líquido la refresco al pasar por su garganta.

-¿Otro día aburrido, Kenmochi?- inquiere una mujer de cabello negro con unas gafas sobre sus hermosos ojos azules.

La castaña suspira y sonríe-Por suerte sí, hoy no...- cualquier cosa que no hubiera sucedido ese día se vio opacado por la alarma estruendosa que produjo la computadora.

"¡Peligro! Fluctuación amormal en el sector 4B. Posible emergencia nivel Beta"

-Envía a Sagae y Azuma- ordena la pelinegro.

Kenmochi presurosa se coloca sus auriculares y llama-Mercurio, Brighid, ruptura espacial en el sector 4B, rápido, no quiero otro 12A.

-Roger. -Entendido. Es lo que escucha la castaña-Ya van- profiere aliviada.

La pelinegro se nota intranquila sobando sus manos al mirar las lecturas en la pantalla.

Pleno medio día, una escuela abandonada con los cristales rotos y el techo derrumbado e inclusive así el brillo que proyectaba el portal era impactante, apenas llegaron las chicas lo percibieron.

-Aoi Senko- saluda una pelirroja de larga cabellera y expresivos ojos dorados, vestía un chaleco, pantalones ajustados y zapatos converse, todo el conjunto de un solo color, negro, además usaba guanteletes metálicos que recubrían desde la mano hasta el antebrazo, la mujer sonreía con un pocky entre los labios.

-Akai Akuma- responde con seriedad una muchacha de cabello y ojos azules, ella estaba ataviada con un casco blanco con alas en los costados y un visor celeste atenuando su rostro, un traje azul y blanco de cuerpo entero hecho de algún tipo de material aerodinámico la cubría, en sus brazos varias dagas estaban alojadas para el fácil acceso de su usuaria, en el pecho un caduceo de mercurio plateado indicaba exactamente su poder y la procedencia de este.

El brillo desaparece así como lo vieron, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar sintió un fuerte viento y vislumbró rayos frente suyo que se dirigían al interior de las ruinas, su compañera de nuevo se le adelantó -¡Eh! Azuma.

La peliazul vio aquel extraño aparato tirado en suelo al lado de una silla oxidada-Muy lenta- expresa Senko con estoicismo ya percibiendo la presencia de su acompañante.

-No todos podemos tener el poder de Mercurio- indica acercándose al objeto -¿Por qué siempre que algo te parece peligroso dejas que yo sea la primera en tocarlo?

-Tú eres el único ser invulnerable que puede seguir mi paso- fue la respuesta.

Sagae toma la caja rectangular, se notaba que era un artefacto tecnológico avanzado a pesar de lo arcaico del diseño -¿Qué demonios es esto?

 **Esto mis niños es un crossover, a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a subirlo en el área que le corresponde, hasta entonces mantenganse al filo del asiento, titánicos enfrentamientos se acercan.**


	2. Amenaza Descomunal

**Bien, algo antes de empezar, soy alguien ocupado y práctico, si algo no produce lo que deseo, lo mejor es abandonarlo, no hablo por esta historia, yo sabía que era arriesgado, todo el mundo puede notar que este crossover es una eempresa complicada; lo digo por "Liga de Argonautas", tenía planes para esa, me la paso muy ocupado últimamente, trabajo, universidad, deudas y bancos, maduré con rapidez y no me gusta, bien, no soy del tipo de persona que solo elimina la historia la acabaré, con un final prematuro, si ven potencial en LDA deben comentarlo, yo no puedo leer sus mentes, si es mala díganme aunque de igual modo la acabaré con prontitud, si les atrae, recuperaré mi ánimo para escribirla, listo eso era todo, pero ahora respecto a esta historia dentro de tres días la cambiaré al sitio de los crossovers sin importar la recepción de esta actualización y espero ver tanta gente interesada como lo estan hasta ahora, de lo contrario seguirá con el mismo rumbo decidido a LDA, otra cosa, estoy preparando una actualización para lujuria, y no he comenzado el siguiente epílogo de LDM, por falta de tiempo principalmente, eso es todo lo que debo informar.**

 **En una petición ajena a lo anterior pediré que los comentarios que sean para una historia se hagan en la que corresponde, por favor.**

 **Dicho todo, aquí dejo un poco de información necesaria para entender la historia sin meter palabrería, espero que entiendan esta lista que hice:**

 **NOMBRE ALIAS CLAVE**

Yuri Meichi Yuri Gea

Haruki Sagae Akai Akuma Brighid

Isuke Inukai Kurai Yuwaku Ninfa

Tokaku Azuma Aoi Senko Mercurio

Otoya Takechi Sakyubasu Lilith

Chitaru Namatame Kusanagi Karma

Sumireko Hanabusa Ojou-sama Minerva

Nio Hashiri Supekutoru Fénix

Mahiru Shinya Banba Ryōmen Kali

Haru Ichinose (No definido) Amateratsu

 **Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los de DC, ni los de AnR.**

 **AMENAZA DESCOMUNAL**

En el centro matriz de la Gurōbaru Hogo Kyōkai(GHK) (Asociación de Protección Global, en español), se encontraban los miembros pertenecientes a este gremio siendo informados del extraño objeto recogido, su centro neurálgico se hallaba en una base submarina bajo una isla clasificada en el Mar de Japón, todas ellas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa ovalada de color negro que tenía en su centro un proyector de hologramas.

-Bien, Shiena, ¿qué han descubierto?- pregunta una mujer castaña alta, de ojos rosas, vestía un traje de oficina, fundadora, líder y representante diplomática del GHK, era una telépata de gran poder.

La mujer aludida presiona unos botones frente a ella, un holograma se genera mostrando una caja madre –Bien, este aparato es capaz de doblar el tiempo y espacio creando agujeros de gusano…

-Más bien parecen tubos de luz- profiere Akai Akuma, la cual tenía poderes tan similares a Brighid, diosa celta del fuego que decidieron ponerle ese nombre como clave, el origen y habilidades eran casi desconocida para sus compañeras.

-No me interrumpas, por favor-dice la castaña.

-Que osada 3- silba una pelirosa de agradables medidas–Si ya tienes ese valor, sal a recolectar tus muestras por tu cuenta 3- la pelirosa era un súcubo rehabilitado.

-Calma, linda, no es para tanto- expresa la pelirroja, permitiendo que la castaña prosiguiera.

Kenmochi se aclara la garganta y prosigue –Este artefacto está creado con elementos que no están presentes en la tabla periódica, no es de este mundo y por la extraña emanación subatómica puedo asegurar que no pertenece a este universo- explica dejando aturdidas a todas sus compañeras.

Una mujer de cabello celeste corto levanta la mano –Disculpa, linda, ¿qué tratas de decir?- aquella mujer era inmortal, el primer homo sapiens de la historia, de nombre Shutou Suzu su labor es simplemente ser consejera y psiquiatra del grupo.

-Es de una tierra paralela- señala Kouko, ella al igual que Shiena era parte del equipo técnico ayudando al equipo de coalición con información, avances en ingeniería y comandando drones de apoyo.

-No- exclama una pelimorada que usaba un vestido turquesa –Ahora volveremos a enfrentar amenazas de otra dimensión, ¿cómo nos fue la última vez?- profiere apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, al igual que Inukai fue un súcubo pero uno de menor poder pero lo compensan con su brutalidad al tratar a los enemigos.

-Grandes pérdidas ocurrieron ese Agosto- comenta una mujer alta de cabellera roja corta y alborotada con cierta elegancia de león al levantarse y rodear la mesa, Chitaru Namatame, siempre usaba dos katanas, una de ellas era "Kusanagi" y de ella obtuvo su nombre.

Azuma en su vestido de civil profiere –Algún indicio de que el artefacto pueda activarse desde el otro lado del que llegó.

Shiena se acomoda sus lentes –No lo sabemos.

Una pequeña peliceleste hace escuchar su suspiro –No puede ser, podemos estar en la mira de un conquistador dimensional y ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos que preocuparnos, eso no está bien- Kirigaya Hitsugi, la especialista química del grupo.

-No podemos estar alertados todo el tiempo, mantener la calma y la paz es nuestro deber, si lanzamos gritos al aire declarando guerra a un enemigo invisible perderemos credibilidad- indica con calma una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos rosados, Haru Ichinose, la gente la conoce mejor con otro nombre, "Salvadora", ella era la novata del grupo pero no por ello la más débil, sus habilidades las salvó en la última amenaza nivel omega a la que se enfrentaron, ese día hizo su debut y aceptada dentro del GHK gracias a su importante ayuda y por ser la sobrina de Yuri Meichi.

Una rubia de ojos rojos se rasca la cabeza muy indecisa si hablar o no –Déjenme ver si entiendo, estamos discutiendo por algo del que la única certeza que tenemos es que no sabemos nada- Nio Hashiri–Me parece tonto- indica con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Concuerdo- habla con seguridad una mujer da cabello naranja, Sumireko Hanabusa, es una figura pública notable–Debemos conocer más sobre el fenómeno.

-Espero que descubramos algo antes de que una bestia multidimensional arrase el mundo- profiere con una lúgubre aunque tímida sonrisa una mujer de cabello plateado, ojos amatistas y una gran cicatriz en la cara, Mahiru Shinya Banba.

Yuri se irgue deteniendo el probable debate poco amigable que surgiría –Es trabajo nuestro encargarnos, prosigan como demanda nuestras directivas, yo tengo que ir a Europa para una reunión con la OTAN- indica saliendo de su puesto –Kouko, quedas a cargo- profiere dejando la sala.

-¿Ahora qué?- pronuncia Nio reclinando su silla.

Sagae se pone de pie y coloca un pocky entre sus dientes –Yo voy a entrenar fuera, ¿quién quiere acompañarme?

Inmediatamente Isuke se desvaneció de su asiento y apareció flotando sobre Haruki semidesnuda con una rugosa película púrpura cubriendo sus partes íntimas, dejando al descubierto el abdomen, espalda y gran porción del busto con un escote, una cola demoníaca de color rosa y unos cuernos largos –Te acompaño 3.

-Excelente- responde la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa y ambas se desvanecieron cuando la pelirosa la besó en los labios.

Kouko suspira –Esa par me tiene de los nervios- expresa irritada –Nunca podemos encontrarlas cuando se van de paseo juntas.

-Ese es el problema cuando tus amigos pueden viajar a Marte- indica Hashiri levantándose de su silla –Muy bien, continuemos con el análisis de esa caja que encontramos.

-¿Desde cuándo tan interesada en asuntos extraños al resguardo de tu ciudad?- inquiere Aoi mostrándose curiosa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que será muy divertido- menciona la rubia mostrándole una snrisa afilada.

Hanabusa produce un audible suspiro –No me gusta cuando dices eso.

Un celular suena en la habitación –Es mío- dice Tokaku al contestar –Mushi mushi- lo que fuera que haya dicho la persona del otro lado puso en alerta –Voy- exclama- desaparece dejando una estela eléctrica tras ella.

* * *

El sol brillaba con su habitual intensidad de mediodía, nubes se paseaban por las alturas opacando el ardor del astro rey, en la pacífica ciudad de Saga, varios jóvenes adultos retozaban en los patios de la Universidad de la ciudad, conversando sobre los trabajos, exámenes imposibles y la escasa vida sexual de un estudiante de ingeniería, a esta hora del día la gente transitaba las calles llenando de tráfico las aceras y vías, como cualquier otro día en Japón.

-¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!- un pulsante sonido inunda el aire, los transeúntes mueven sus cabezas confundidos buscando el origen del incesante ruido -¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!

Un joven levanta la mirada al cielo y le pareció ver dos fuentes incandescentes de luz en las alturas, una a una las personas siguieron la mirada del primer individuo y asombrados miran el fenómeno, entre susurros de incertidumbre se miran entre sí y apuntan a la segunda fuente de luz mientras el tórrido sonido seguía sin detenerse -¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!

-¡Miren!- exclama alguien, una extraña criatura emerge del segundo sol que presenciaban, era gris, corpulenta, un ser humanoide con formaciones óseas afiladas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, una melena blanca y pantaloneta verde, las voces de las personas se hicieron más fuertes y ascendieron a gritos cuando la criatura les cayó encima y se movía aplastando cuanto ser vivo se le ponía enfrente, los universitarios corren aterrorizados en un vano intento por alejarse de la monstruosidad, los verdes jardines pronto se vieron bañados con el rojo espeso de la sangre de cientos de muertos mientras la criatura continuaba con su masacre, sin detnerse a pensar esparciendo muerte como una fuerza primordial, sin remordimiento en sus oscuros ojos.

* * *

Pocos minutos después en la sede del GHK justo cuando llamaron a Tokaku -¡Peligro! Fluctuación anormal en el sector 4B. Posible emergencia nivel Beta- alerta la computadora central.

Shiena inmediatamente deja de investigar el artificio y dirige su atención a los paneles, activa su auricular y mientras revisaba los detalles del peligro por las redes llama –Criatura Humanoide en Saga, posible emergencia Beta- Kenmochi no era ilusa, sabía que la criatura y la alerta no eran coincidencia, la bestia venía de otro universo –Proviene de otra dimensión, todos los miembros acudan al lugar al instante- ordena con intranquilidad.

-¡Grrrrrh!- gruñe la bestia cuando el gran calibre de un tanque la impacta sin lograr nada más que enfurecerlo, de un salto cae sobre el vehículo blindado, con sus descomunales manos destroza el tanque como si fuera de cartón, aplasta los ocupantes y sigue con su destrucción, apenas habían sido diez minutos de su aparición y la ciudad de Saga estaba abatida por el monstruo.

Soldados y policías a pie libraban una guerra inútil contra la criatura, las balas rebotaban destrozadas al chocar contra la dura piel, las calles se pintan de rojo, la bestia se desplazaba dejando muerte con cada paso.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!- dos jóvenes soldados ocultos tras un auto patrulla llaman a sus superiores en busca de ayuda, su protección se ve deshecha por un golpe del monstruo imbatible.

Atemorizados observan una mirada carente de vida sobre ellos, balbuceantes y horrorizados se petrifican esperando su fin, la bestia levanta los brazos de forma amenazante, antes de ser golpeados una onda eléctrica azul impacta a la criatura enviándola a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia y levantando una gran polvareda, cuando el polvo cayó los hombres observaron a una joven mujer de cabello azul arrodillada en el piso sujetándose el hombro y escupiendo sangre, usaba un traje blanco y azul, con un caduceo de mercurio en el pecho y un casco –Váyanse- murmulla mostrando su dentadura ensangrentada, ellos obedecen –Esa cosa…es dura- se dice recriminando la brillante idea de impactarlo a máxima velocidad.

Un fuerte gruñido resuena, la bestia estaba lista para pelear, "Diablos, necesito más tiempo para recuperarme", aquel ser corría hacia ella retumbando el suelo con sus pisadas, Azuma no podía hacer más que esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, estando su final a menos de cien metros una mancha roja golpea a la bestia estrellándola contra un edificio -¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- inquiere la peliazul.

-Sabes que necesito que tu llegues primero, no puedo tele transportarme cuando no siento una energía familiar- indica Haruki colocando un pocky en sus labios, inesperadamente el monstruo la atacó con un masivo puñetazo que la hizo atravesar una edificación.

-Mierda- menciona Tokaku levantándose casi recuperada por completo, "No puedo vencer a esta cosa con mis tácticas habituales, tendré que demorarlo hasta que las otras lo sometan", la peliazul se mueve fuera del alcance de la criatura –Lento- profiere con estoicidad.

-Eres rápida- exclama el ser, dejando anonada a la chica pues ella creía que tal criatura carecía de raciocino.

-¿Qué eres?- aprovecha ese instante de calma para obtener información.

El ser abre la boca y pronuncia –Doomsday, y aniquilaré todo ser vivo del planeta, como ya hice en otros cientos de mundos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi propósito, no me importa porque- expresa con una voz gruesa, arremete pero es incapaz de tocar a la peliazul.

-Eso dolió- exclama Haruki al regresar a la batalla con un poderoso puño encendido con un fuego violento, la criatura retrocede un par de metros y devuelve el golpe mandando a la pelirroja a crear un cráter en el suelo –Auh- se queja, "Esto en realidad duele mucho", sus pensamientos son callados con más brutales golpes en su rostro.

Tras varios golpes la pelirroja apenas estaba magullada en contraste sus fuerzas fueron mermadas en demasía, se encontraba al borde del desmayo –Eres fuerte- gruñe la criatura al levantarla del cabello –Ya he matado seres como tú- indica al abrir la boca e intentar introducirla ahí.

Una ráfaga de proyectiles distrae a la bestia cuando impactan, levanta la vista, un helicóptero de dos turbo ejes a cada lado de color negro, la criatura lanza a la pelirroja contra el helicóptero, este la esquiva con agilidad, Doomsday se lanza contra el vehículo aéreo, un objeto colorido detiene el ataque enviando al monstruo de regreso a tierra.

Una mujer vestida en un traje de combate liso, color crema y con toque rosa, usaba un casco blanco que cubría totalmente su cabeza pero dejaba en libertad su cabello naranja -No te atrevas a tocar mi helicóptero- exclama al sacar un rifle de alto calibre diseñado por su propia compañía.

Del helicóptero sale una cuerda a las espaldas de la pelinaranja y por ella baja Namatame en una armadura Samurai de color negro con detalles en rojo y dorado –Esto se ve mal- pronuncia preocupada, cierra su casco protegiendo su cara con una máscara demoniaca, desenfunda la espada Kusanagi, una antigua espada mítica de doble filo perteneciente a Susanoo el cual se la regalo a su hermana Amateratsu y esta entregó a la familia imperial japonesa –Shiena, que Ninfa y Lilith evacuen a los civiles antes de integrarse al ataque.

-Roger- escucha como respuesta.

-¡Grrrr!- la bestia corre, Sumireko abre fuego, el gran calibre no parece afectar a la criatura, suelta su arma, evade el ataque, patea las piernas haciéndolo caer, se coloca sobre él y arroja fuertes puñetazos que resonaban al caer sobre la piel blindada, un cabezazo aparta a la pelinaranja, su casco sufrió un agrietamiento y su cabeza retumbaba.

-Bestia, enfrentame- clama Chitaru acelerando su paso, Doomsday va al encuentro, Kusanagi se desliza a un costado, blandiendo su espada logra un corte profundo en la piel, la criatura gruñe y con un revés derriba al bushi, Chitaru atraviesa una pared, algo aturdida se levanta y presencia la rápida cicatrización del enemigo-Esto es malo.

-¿Qué demonios es esa espada?- inquiere la criatura logrando que Chitaru se sorprendiera tal como lo hizo su compañera.

"Tal parece que la bestia puede hablar quizás sea posible razonar con ella", ese pensamiento se desvaneció tan pronto como Doomsday ataca, la velocidad del monstruo y su bestialidad eran más de lo que la pelirroja pudiera controlar por sí misma, gracias a su armadura la cual también era mística aguanta los devastadores golpes sin recibir daño pero imposibilitada para devolver los golpes.

Un rayo azul golpea a la criatura apartándola de Namatame –Necesitamos mayor poder de fuego- expresa Hanabusa apuntando al monstruo con su brazo transformado en un cañón de plasma –Pitonisa, te dejo a cargo de mi helicóptero- profiere disparando de nuevo manteniendo a la bestia en el suelo.

- _Control remoto encendido, déjalo en mis manos Minerva- pronuncia la castaña desde el refugio._

Doomsday resistiendo el rayo se levanta llevándose a Sumireko por delante, atrapa la cabeza y trata de oprimirla, pero el casco se abre y la pelinaranja escapa antes de que se quebrara, "Mierda" es lo que piensa al verse indefensa ate el monstruo, al entender que sus esfuerzos por enfrentarlo eran ridículos el rostro de Hanabusa adquiere una mueca de horror, la criatura le agarra el cabello y la levanta.

Repentinamente la temperatura se eleva alrededor de Hanabusa-¡Déjala!- exclama Sagae al regresar con un puño ardiente, logra separarlos y quemar la piel de la criatura –Hey, creo que puedo con él- expresa sonriendo al encontrar una ventaja.

-Gracias- pronuncia Hanabusa muy aliviada por liberarse.

Haruki se quita su chaleco quedando solo con su top rojo cubriendo su busto –De nada- dice mientras un segundo par de brazos salen de su torso –Vamos a pelear- se lanza con prisa propinando un puñetazo en la quijada de la bestia, Sagae está por ser golpeada cuando se teletransporta y lanza una patada en la espalda de la criatura, cambiando de lugar se las arregla para ejecutar un combo de golpes de fuego con sus cuatro brazos quemando la piel gruesa.

-¡Raargrh!- con un revés Doomsday retoma el control, aplasta a la pelirroja contra el suelo, y pisa el cuerpo de la chica rompiéndole la nariz.

Sumireko devolviendo el favor aparta a la criatura con otro poderoso rayo azul –Arriba, linda- la sujeta del brazo de abajo y la ayuda a levantarse.

Haruki se revisa la nariz con sus dos manos derechas –Demonios- susurra adolorida –Tenemos que replantearnos la estrategia.

-¿Es que acaso tenemos una?- dice Tokaku al acercarse.

-Si quiera lo intento, ¿dónde estabas tú?- expresa Akai.

Azuma sacude la cabeza –No hay nada que yo pueda hacer y lo sabes.

-Odio cuando tienes razón- dice Hanabusa, las tres mujeres miran un tanto desilusionadas cuando la criatura se reincorpora sin mostrar agotamiento.

Namatame lanza una granada cegadora aturdiendo a la criatura –Los puños de Sagae y mi espada lo lastiman, necesitamos una estrategia en conjunto- dice.

Una bruma rosa inunda su alrededor –Si ustedes pueden lastimarlo, quizás nosotras también- expresa la pelirosa al llegar con Takechi.

-¿Despejaste la zona?- inquiere la peliazul.

-De los que seguían vivos- responde la pelimorada acariciando los hombros de Sagae –Me gusta cuando sacas tus brazos extra- la capa que cubría la intimidad de la pelimorada era negra, cubriendola por completo pero definiendo perfectamente cada curva, poseía una cola morada y cuernos enrollados.

-Necesitaré más- indica la pelirroja adquiriendo la seriedad que el momento requería, un tercer par de brazos emergen de sus costados.

Azuma aprieta el hombro de la pelirroja –Más brazos no nos ayudarán, sácalo de aquí, ya ha habido muchos daños colaterales- profiere manipulando a Haruki para que viera los destrozos, vehículos incendiándose, cuerpos mutilados y aplastados con las entrañas cubriendo las calles, daño material extenso, no podían continuar la lucha ahí.

Sagae asiente y mientras aquella bestia era distraída con los disparos del helicóptero dice –Azuma ve a una isla desierta, genera mucha energía y ten listo dos conjuntos de vestir- tras esto ambas corren al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante, debemos contenerlo- clama Chitaru sacando su espada secundaria, una katana larga –A la carga- es seguida por los súcubos del equipo.

Inukai se adelanta a sus compañeras -Esta cosa es tan poco agraciada 3- silba cuando el puño de la criatura le atraviesa el abdomen sin provocar daño –Las ventajas de la intangibilidad, bruto 3- le pega en la frente con un dedo, y este retrocede, la pelirosa se aferra al brazo derecho, bloqueando su uso.

Otoya siguiendo la idea de Isuke hace lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo –Akai, listo- musita la pelimorada.

La pelirroja taclea a la criatura y aprieta sus seis extremidades alrededor del abdomen del monstruo, los súcubos se apartan, un fuego grande los rodea y se desvanecen dejando cenizas en su lugar.

-Se fueron, ahora llévennos- profiere Sumireko caminando hacia los demonios femeninos.

Inukai y Takechi se toman de las manos –Rápido, Haruki no podrá sola 3- expresa Isuke sonriendo, Namatame y Hanabusa se colocan cerca y el otro par las rodea con los brazos encerrándolas en un círculo, una bruma negra se produce, lo siguiente que sabían era que estaban en una isla tropical con árboles rotos y tierra removida.

Sagae se encontraba en plena pelea con la criatura devolviendo golpe por golpe, un asertivo impacto devuelve la ventaja a Doomsday, Haruki rompe varios árboles con su cuerpo, cae adolorida por el puñetazo, su piel tan resistente como el acero comenzaba a mostrar signos de daño, la brutalidad era demasiada incluso para ella, varios pisotones mantuvieron a la pelirroja contra el suelo, abriendo heridas en su cuerpo.

Un aullido feroz resuena por el bosque distrayendo a la criatura y las heroínas, un enorme lobo plateado ataviado con una armadura de plata y un martillo gigante en su espalda se acercaba dando grandes zancadas con sus poderosas patas, se abalanza sobre la bestia quitándole el peso a su compañera.

-Parece ser fuerte para que te diera esa golpiza- clama el lobo con un tono femenino grave, esboza una antropomórfica sonrisa al pararse sobre sus dos patas y empuñar su martillo de guerra.

-Auh, esa cosa pega fuerte, ten cuidado Banba- susurra la pelirroja palpando la sangre que brotaba de la sien –Es hora de la caballería- pronuncia con rabia, sus brazos extras se desprenden cayendo al suelo, algún tipo de reacción se produce con el suelo y se crean dos cuerpos femeninos idénticos a ella, desnudos, una ráfaga azul se hace presente y las mujeres ahora estaban vestidas, una con un sostén deportivo color lima, licra negra y zapatos deportivos, la otra con un uniforme escolar.

-¿En serio Azuma?- pronuncia la chica con el uniforme.

-Es lo que encontré en tu casillero- menciona la peliazul con estoicidad.

Los súcubos con su don de la intangibilidad acosaban a la criatura con fuertes golpes, que no lograban ser lo suficientemente devastadores como para agotarlo siquiera, Namatame se une a la batalla dando cortes superficiales con su katana, retrocediendo tras cada acierto para evitar la furia de la bestia, Banba con su martillo impacta la cabeza de Doomsday enviándolo a acariciar las rocas, sucesivos martillazos parecieron contener al enemigo, Shinya levanta su arma y antes de poder bajarla un puño la golpea en el pecho aventándola por los aires.

-Sosténganlo- pide Namatame, Inukai ataca las piernas haciéndolo caer,Kusanagi se aproxima y blandiendo su katana logra cortar el brazo del monstruo, este se vio poco afectado y con una patada envió a la pelirroja brutalmente contra un sauce.

Takechi propina patadas rápidas y certeras, se paseaba alrededor de la criatura lanzando golpes y evadiendo los brazos de la monstruosidad –Es infructuoso, deberíamos combinarnos- profiere la pelimorada retrocediendo hasta donde Inukai flotaba.

-No todavía 3.

Sumireko se mantiene al margen, no estaba preparada para esta batalla –Azuma, llévame a la guarida, tengo que potenciarme- ordena con prepotencia.

-Como quieras su majestad- exclama la peliazul con sarcasmo aun así cumple la petición.

Las tres Akai Akuma junto a los súcubos trataban de pararlo pero solo lograban distraerlo, fuego calcinante destrozaba la piel del monstruo y del mismo modo esta se reparaba, también notaron como el brazo desmembrado se regeneraba, la criatura se notaba abrumada por la cantidad de atacantes, eso no significaba que sus energías mermaran, un ligero esfuerzo de la criatura y logro acertar rápidos y precisos ataques dañando a las mujeres.

-Mi turno- dice la loba plateada atacando con el martillo, con agilidad se mantiene fuera del alcance de Doomsday.

Chitaru regresa con su katana, gracias a las propiedades mágicas de su armadura mientras más daño recibía más rápida y ágil se volvía, se desplaza entre las piernas de la criatura y clava la espada en la espalda, la extrae, no salió sangre o cualquier otro líquido, claro que ya lo había notado cuando le cerceno el brazo, lo extraño era que en una zona tan llena de órganos vitales no hubiera irrigación sanguínea, entender que el ser no tenía limites la sobresalto y se empeñó en derrotarlo.

-Si me das tu fuego, yo podre herirlo 3-susurra la pelirosa con lascivia en el oído de la Akai Akuma original.

La pelirroja parece pensarlo –Suena bien, ven linda- expresa con una sonrisa igual de coqueta, unen sus labios, las lenguas batallan mientras la pelirosa drenaba la energía vital de su pareja a la cual en realidad no le perjudicaba esto.

-Oye, tu y yo deberíamos hacer lo mismo- opina Takechi abrazando el abdomen de la pelirroja en vestimenta deportiva.

-Pero que no se te haga costumbre- profiere un tanto seria, al igual que el otro par unen sus bocas en un beso apasionado.

La tercer pelirroja en uniforme escolar las mira y agacha la mirada –¿Por qué no me pasan ese tipo de cosas a mí?

Shinya también cedía ante la fuerza descomunal del contrincante, por suerte las pelirrojas y los súcubos llegaron a tomar la posta, fuego infernal rodeo a la criatura infringiendo daño considerable, notaron como la criatura se separa del suelo con un impulso, huía con su piel chamuscada.

Las cinco mujeres se teletransportan interceptándolo en el aire, regresándolo al suelo con varios golpes llameantes, el impacto levanta tierra, las pelirrojas apresan los brazos mientras la principal arroja poderosos golpes al semblante de la criatura.

-Ya lo tenemos- pronuncia Takechi muy emocionada.

-¡Raarghr!-un grito supersónico arroja a Haruki, mueve la cabeza y con otros gritos se libera del otro par, sus heridas se sanan y ataca a las chicas, su velocidad había aumentado, al igual que su fuerza, mientras más daño se volvía más poderoso, inclusive los súcubos no eran capaces de volverse intangibles antes de recibir un golpe.

-Esto es grave- dice Banba, ataca, la criatura le arrebata el martillo y con un cabezazo la derriba, destroza el martillo, se arroja sobre ella, contundentes impactos noquea a la loba de plata, y hubiera llegado a matarla si una energía azul no lo golpeara.

-Debo…dejar de hacer eso…-murmulla Tokaku escupiendo sangre con la mayoría de sus huesos quebrados.

Aparece Inukai, con un golpe de antebrazo a la cabeza, esquiva un puño y lanza una patada al estómago, se desvanece evitando otro ataque, Namatame viendo distraída a la criatura se trepa sobre Doomsday y clava la espada en el cráneo de la bestia, el cuerpo deja de moverse dando la impresión de victoria, Chitaru no se convenció pues no caía, la bestia mueve hacia atrás la cabeza golpeando a la pelirroja, Doomsday desencaja la katana, Isuke regresa a atacar, pero la criatura blande la espada, clavándole la hoja en el vientre.

-Diablos- clama Namatame viendo a la pelirosa tendida en suelo sangrado profusamente, la mujer viéndose en peligro se aleja con un humo rosa, Chitaru se levanta y desenvaina la kusanagi, Doomsday ataca con la katana, chocan y kusanagi demuestra su poder destrozando la katana, la bestia con el puño cerrado golpea la corona de la pelirroja bajándola hasta el suelo, la toma de la pierna y sacude hasta que suelta la espada, entonces la toma de la cabeza y aprieta el casco hasta que empieza a quebrarse, "No es posible", se dice la pelirroja, cosas peores habían atacado a su armadura, se sentía aterrada, sus ojos se acrecientan en horror.

Una explosión en la espalda del monstruo lo distrae, suelta a la pelirroja y se enfoca en su nuevo enemigo, un ser metálico morado con toques dorados y negros volando con propulsores en su espalda y un cañón rotatorio sobre su hombro izquierdo –No te dejaré vencer- expresa Sumireko quien era la ocupante de la armadura.

-No tienes opción- dice Doomsday, salta, Hanabusa fácil lo evade, dispara con el cañón lanzando granadas de plasma.

Takechi, y dos Akai se unen a la batalla mientras la original revisa a las heridas.

-Azuma, te vez horrible- le dice sin mostrar una sonrisa.

La peliazul es la que termina sonriendo –No te burles, pronto moriremos.

-Necesitamos más poder- indica la pelirroja –Traeré a Haru.

-Ella no querrá pelear- menciona Aoi, sintiendo un ligero alivio en su cuerpo.

-Tendrás que convencerla.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Hey, si lograste convencerme de unirme a este grupo de fascista de seguro podrás lograr que Haru nos ayude- dicho esto la pelirroja desaparece y reaparece trayendo a Haru consigo –Te la dejo- regresa a combatir.

Haru parece confundida y aterrada, se acerca a Azuma para no quedarse sola -¿Por qué no pueden vencerlo?- pregunta, aprovechando el momento para cerciorarse de que su compañera estuviera bien.

-Su fuerza aumenta, no sé porque motivo- indica al hacer su primer intento por levantarse, ambas miran como la criatura continua apaleando a las otras.

-Haruki golpea con la radiación y calor del sol, ¿cómo es posible que no lo venza?- comenta la chica de cabello rojizo, ella lo desconocía pero en su cuestionamiento yacía la respuesta.

-No sé, pero necesitan tu ayuda- profiere la peliazul, seguían siendo solo espectadoras pero cuando Takechi fue herida con la katana que el monstruo se había apropiado, Azuma se levanta y regresa al suelo demasiado adolorida –No lo lograran, sin tus poderes Haru- indica sufriendo un ataque por la cantidad de receptores de dolor estimulados con su acto.

-No puedo controlar mi poder, lo viste la última vez- comenta resignándose a pelear.

Azuma la toma de los hombros y la mira directamente –Nos salvaste, eso vi.

Doomsday con una patada quiebra la pierna de una de las Akai pero el dolor la sienten las tres -¡AAAH!- ellas se ven obligadas a retroceder, dejando a Sumireko, Chitaru y un par de drones que sobrevolaban el lugar la tarea de enfrentar a la bestia, en su retirada Isuke se le aparece.

-No huyas, sigue peleando, te ha herido, deja que lo haga aún más, tu forma demoníaca puede vencerlo- le dice.

Las tres pelirrojas suspiran –Y pondré en peligro a la humanidad entera, e inclusive a ti- responde negando con la cabeza –No puedo permitirlo, cariño.

-Te contendré, lo hice la última vez 3.

Haruki besa al súcubo –Sabes que no resultó bien- voltea hacia la batalla, Sumireko termina siendo apresada por la criatura y le arranca los brazos de un tirón –Rayos- dice la principal, enciende su mano y quemando la herida de su parte vestida deportivamente la cura -¿Isuke-sama, cómo está tu herida?

-La herida esta reparada, pero la magia de la espada ya drenó mis habilidades, necesito tiempo para reunir maná- explica mostrándose seria.

-Y Otoya no está en mejores condiciones- pronuncia una de las pelirrojas –Regresemos ya.

Namatame al igual que la criatura mientras más daño recibía aumentaban sus habilidades, la pelirroja ya tenía la fuerza para devolver golpes y la velocidad para esquivarlos, lograba abrir heridas grandes con el filo de la kusanagi, con un codazo Doomsday la derriba y arremete con furiosos puños, las pelirrojas regresan a la batalla, si antes con todo el grupo no pudieron siquiera frenar a esa bestia mucho menos pudieron hacerlo ellas cuatro, recibían constantes embestidas y arremetidas menguando sus fuerzas y magullando los huesos, eso no iba a detenerlas, mantendrían sus intentos hasta someterlo o que ellas murieran, la criatura no iba a detenerse hasta acabar con todo y ellas no podían apuntar a menos con tal de evitarlo.

Tokaku ya de pie sacude a Haru –Morirán debes hacer algo- le dice con firmeza, un destello seguido por un sonido seco las distrae, la bestia había golpeado de tal forma a una de las Akai que abrió una herida y de ella se regaba una energía blanca esplendorosa -¡La lastimó!- clama Azuma -¡Debes ayudar ahora!

-Mis poderes, son…tan peligrosos como…los de ella

Azuma toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dice –Dilo.

Haru toma una gran bocanada de aire y entonces grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones -¡SHAZAM!- un rayo desciende del cielo chocando contra Ichinose, el evento la transmuta, obteniendo la apariencia de una mujer adulta de un metro sesenta y cinco, su cabello rojizo ahora suelto le llegaba a los omoplatos, así mismo recibió un vestido negro con un rayo grande y plateado en el pecho, la vestimenta le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos además cubría sus brazos hasta las muñecas, una pequeña capa blanca con bordes dorados estaba sujeta al hombro derecho y en sus pies unas botas doradas, se veía muy fuerte.

-Excelente, ve y haz algo- ordena la peliazul.

-Tú me ayudaras- expresa con soberanía.

Tokaku se muestra intrigada –Mi velocidad no sirve de nada contra eso, ¿qué podría hacer yo?

-Vibra a través de él- indica con una seguridad y madurez, resultaba muy distante de la tímida y alegre muchacha que era en su estado normal.

-Interesante maniobra- musita la peliazul, sin perder un segundo corre a poner en práctica la idea.

La pelirroja con uniforme escolar estaba siendo atendida por sus heridas por la Akai con ropa deportiva, cuando se reparaban mutuamente podían hacerlo con rapidez y no tenían tiempo que perder, si la energía se liberaba por completo una encarnación primigenia mucho más peligrosa que el monstruo que enfrentaban se haría presente.

Namatame se enfoca en recuperar sus espadas, con ayuda de Haruki logran el objetivo recibiendo severos golpes en el transcurso.

Doomsday percibe una gran cantidad de energía acercándose, salta logrando evadir por un margen minúsculo el ataque de Aoi Senko –Eso no te volverá a funcionar- formula al caer lanzando rocas, tierra y a las chicas por todo el terreno.

-¿Qué te parece este? ¡SHAZAM!- exclama Ichinose atrayendo un rayo que cae sobre la criatura aturdiéndola, Haru en ese momento toma el cráneo entre sus manos y electrocuta la cabeza, quemaduras graves se hicieron presentes, los ojos de la criatura se reventaron y un desagradable aroma a quemado se esparcía por el campo mientras de las órbitas vacías brotaba un humo negruzco, la bestia logra gritar de tal forma que aparta con fuerza a su agresora, Ichinose choca contra una peña no muy lejana -¡Es tu oportunidad- avisa a la peliazul.

-No debes decírmelo dos veces- expresa al salir disparada, la bestia cegada no puede evitarla, cargada con energía cinética vibra sus moléculas a gran velocidad, atravesando a la criatura como lo harían los súcubos, en el proceso libera toda la energía dentro del monstruo licuando sus entrañas.

-¡Grrraaa!- un gruñido lastimero surge de la garganta de Doomsday acompañado por un vómito sanguinolento, la bestia cae sobre sus rodillas y se apoya en sus manos para evitar que su rostro tocara el suelo.

Namatame con serenidad se acerca con Kusanagi en sus manos –Se acabó- profiere al blandir la espada y cercenar la cabeza de un solo tajo, esta cae junto con el cuerpo, inertes, lo que en realidad no se diferencia mucho de cómo la criatura se notaba en vida.

Las Akai rodean el cadáver, apuntan sus palmas hacia él y con el fuego de su interior incineran el cuerpo hasta dejar solo escollos calcificados y cenizas malolientes, tras esto se fusionan de nuevo en un solo ser –Bienvenido a la tierra, idiota- expresa al escupir a los restos.

* * *

En el GHK las mujeres se recuperaban de sus heridas en el ala médica siendo atendidas por Suzu, Hitsugi, Kouko y Shiena las cuales también estaban preparadas para fungir como médicos de emergencia.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?- indaga Meichi paseándose en frente de las convalecientes.

Shiena ladea la cabeza y responde -Lo único que sabemos es que viene de otra dimensión.

-¿Alguien lo envió?- inquiere, se le notaba angustiada y como no lo estaría cuando un solo individuo estuvo a punto de acabar con todos sus contingentes.

-Lo desconocemos- responde Kaminaga aplicando un vendaje a Banba que se encontraba en su estado humano.

Yuri aprieta los puños -Debemos conocer algo acerca de esa cosa- profiere molesta.

-Recuperé una muestra- informa Nio ingresando a la habitación con una caja metálica en sus manos, la curiosidad invadió a las mujeres, la abre y se distingue un pedazo de hueso calcinado junto con un pedazo de piel, la cierra de nuevo -Un analizas exhaustivo nos indicará lo que era- menciona acomodando la muestra sobre una encimera.

-Perfecto, de ahora en adelante quiero que todas se enfonquen en averiguar la forma de activar esa caja que encontramos- profiere mostrando un rostro calmado -Ya no estaremos quietas esperando un ataque de otra dimensión, les devolveremos el favor, y acabaremos con estas ultrajosas incursiones.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Díganme sus opiniones, me puden apoyar con un comentario, no es necesario que sea positivo que una crítica me ayuda perfeccionar mi técnica.**

 **Para Y.G, con respecto a su idea para el nombre responderé, Existe una película animada de nombre Crisis en Dos Tierras basada en un cómic, y se me hace poco original ese nombre, pero sigue intentando puede que estes cerca de atinarle pues yo tampoco sé que podría quedarle perfecto.**

 **Para S.O. garbage no sé que tan seria estu respuesta pero no lo tomes a mal me hizo sonreír, solo no le queda a lo que busco crear aquí, de igual modo sigue participando XD.**

 **El concurso sigue en pie, y no acabará hasta el cuarto capítulo, así que todavía hay tiempo manden sus ideas, pero ojo, a esta historia, no quiero sonar grosero pero todo debe ir en su sitio.**

 **Perfecto nos veremos luego, no dejemos morir al fandom, ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

La húmedad presente el lugar congestionaba los pulmones de Zatanna llevándole a reflexionar como el murciélago lograba vivir en tales condiciones por tanto tiempo, Bruce sentado frente a su cmputadora tecleaba con una velocidad envidiable mientras le informaba a ella y a dos miembros más de la Liga de la Justicia el último incidente con Doomsday.

-El portal que Cyborg en su desesperación logró generar envió a la criatura a una tierra paralela- indica con su habitual tonalidad de barítono -Ahora, como tienen conocimiento, en la batalla Stone terminó deshabilitado y desconocemos el sitio al que lo envió, esa cosa puede estar creando caos y muerte sobre un mundo indefenso- profiere sin dejar de oprimir teclas.

-Tan pronto como Víctor este en línea, ire en persona a acabar con Doomsday, el es mi problema, los Titanes no tenían porque enfrentarlo- dice Superman reprochándose no haber estado cuando la bestia apareció.

-No es tu culpa, Kal, ni siquera estabas en la tierra cuando nos atacó- menciona Mujer Maravilla con seriedad manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Batman para su labor para mirar a su amigo -Ella tiene razón, Clark, no debes culparte, concentrate, en remediar la situacion y deja de lamentarte- indica con estoicidad.

-Vaya que tienes una forma tosca de mostrar preocupación, Bruce- comenta el kriptoniano.

-Secundo la moción- pronuncia Zatanna moviendo la silla de Batman con telequinesia para que regresara a su trabajo -Déjanos el ánimo a nosotras, tú sigue con lo que sea que estes haciendo.

Diana por un momento esboza una mueca de diversión -A todo esto, Bruce, ¿qué haces?- inquiere la Amazona apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y mirando la pantalla entre las orejas puntiagudas de la capucha.

Wayne sin importarle la invasión a su espacio personal responde -Recuperé una memoria provisional de Cyborg, intento descubrir si las coordenadas de la tierra paralela fueron guardados en ella.

Superman observa la velocidad con la que las letras y códigos se desplazaban en el monitor -¿Necesitas ayuda?- inquiere muy interesado en contribuir, como respuesta recibe una mirada fría -Solo preguntaba- indica el kriptoniano -Es solo que me sorprende que puedas manipular toda esa información con esa velocidad- expresa sin respuesta por parte del murciélago -En mi fortaleza, podría descifrar la información más rápido y determinar si esta existe o no- indica, Batman siguió sin decir nada.

-Jejejeje, no te esfuerces Supy, hazme caso, yo soy amiga de él mucho más tiempo- comenta la hechicera con una ligera sonrisa.

Clark suspira y rendido profiere -Creo que tomaré tu consejo.

-Si ya terminaron de parlotear, tengo las coordenadas- responde provocando una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

Diana mueve la silla de Batman para ver mejor la pantalla y pregunta ansiosa -¿Dónde?

Bruce se incomodó un poco por ese acto tan confiado por parte de Diana, pero no se lo iba a decir de todos modos era una de sus mejores amigas, debería tener el derecho a actuar así con él -Una tierra no registrada habrá que nombrarla- informa con seriedad levantandose de su silla y casi de inmediato Mujer Maravilla se apoderó del asiento.

-Excelente, preparemos un equipo de incursión y vayamos- exclama Clark entusiasmado.

-Primero pongámosle nombre- dice Zatara con serenidad.

Diana se gira con la silla para encarar a la hechicera -¿Y quién se la pondrá?

 **Ahora si esto es todo, cooperen muchachos y muchachas, necesitamos su ayuda para que el fandom sobreviva, y no lo digo por mí, todos los escritores pueden notarlo, nos abandonan, no sé porque, pero lo hacen, no se ha acabado nuestras ganas de escribir y no ha mermado nuestra creatividad, su apoyo están importante como los autores mismos para mantener a la fanaticada, vamos, no dejemos que esto caiga, debemos levantar la voz al cielo y decir ¡No! ¡No dejaré que suceda! ¡Nos levantaremos!**

 **Saludos desde Ecuador, que tengan un buenas noches.**

 **P.D: Si ustedes leyeron esta historia antes sabran que hice un concurso pero resulta que es contra las reglas, por ello lo eliminé y bueno si aun tienen ideas díganlas, y serán recompensados, de lo contrario usaré mis ideas y no tendran nada XD, nos vemos luego.**


	3. Contacto Hostil

**Buenas con todos, algo tarde pero actualice este crossover, ahora para los que no esten familiarizados con universo DC, este capítulo les parecerá muy confuso, y para los que si lo conozcan también XD, me escusaré diciendo que la Liga de Justicia no es la tradicional que aparece en comics o televisión, ni videojuegos ni ningún otro medio, son de una tierra distinta que de ahora en adelante conocida como Tierra-8, en cambio las chicas de Akuma no Riddle pertenecerán a una tierra que todavía está sin nombrar (acepto sugerencias XD), en fin los personajes de AnR o de JL no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de quienes posean sus derechos. (Ya saben como los Beatles que el dueño de sus canciones es Michael Jackson que en paz descanse el rey del pop)**

 **CONTACTO HOSTIL**

Los rayos blancos del Sol se proyectan con especial magnificiencia en el vacío del espacio, chocan contra un gran satélite artificial que orbita la tierra donde seres de gran poder tenían su base operativa y gestionaban asuntos de extrema importancia.

-De acuerdo- pronuncia Superman -Ya todos lo saben, Doomsday es un oponente complicado, no se lo puede vencer dos veces con el mismo truco...

-Deja que mi espada ponga a prueba esa teoría- clama Diana haciendo fulgurar su espada mágica con la luz que había logrado filtrarse por los paneles exteriores.

Clark tuvo que sonreír-Sí, artefactos mágicos pueden herirlo- recupera seriedad y continúa -Por eso lo someteremos con nuestra fuerza combinada y lo enviaremos a la zona fantasma, Supergirl, tu llevas el proyector.

Kara Sor-El responde al colocar el objeto en su espalda con unas correas -Déjalo en mis manos primo.

-Listo, Poderosa, Linterna, Diana y yo nos enfrentaremos directamente con el monstruo, y Flash evacuará a los civiles.

Linterna Verde hace brillar su anillo -Bien, ¿qué esperamos?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hal, abran ese portal y batallemos con la bestia- expresa Mujer Maravilla al envainar su espada.

Una figura oscura se presenta en el tele transportador acompañado con otra silueta negra con tintes blancos.

-Bats, Zee- saluda el corredor escarlata.

-Barry- profiere la hechicera.

-¿Batman, planeas acompañarnos?- inquiere el último hijo de kriptón.

El murciélago niega con la cabeza -Vengo a ofrecer un plan de respaldo- menciona al entregarle una caja de plomo, Superman sabía lo que contenía.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Diana o Karen pueden acercarse a la bestia con la kriptonita y atraparla- expresa el detective.

Poderosa se acerca al par -Es un buen plan, pero por los posibles peligros lo usaremos como último recurso- señala al tomar la caja dando por concluida la discusión.

-Yo si iré con ustedes- indica Zatanna.

-Esto se está tardando, permitidme- dice Diana al arrebatar la caja madre de las manos del hombre de acero.

-¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!- haces de luz entrecruzados en forma tubular brillan con ferocidad dentro de las plataformas de teletransportación en la Atalaya.

-¡Vamos!- exclama la amazona llena de vitalidad, la sangre burbujeaba en sus venas, la emoción de una batalla contra un oponente digno la llenaba de adrenalina y le encantaba esa sensación.

-No parpadeen- dice el velocista al ser el primero en cruzar, siendo seguido por los demás.

Una vez todos lo cruzaron el portal se cierra y una figura alienígena se presenta.

-Espero que no haya un sol rojo a donde van- expresa el marciano del equipo.

El murciélago siente un escalofrío por su espalda -Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El tubo de luz se abre en las últimas coordenadas digitadas por Cyborg, el grupo aparece sobre una ciudad destrozada, Linterna usa su anillo para mantener a Barry y él mismo en el aire, el paisaje era desolador, edificios derrumbados, vehículos aplastados, rastros de sangre por las calles, ambulancias y autos patrulla haciendo resonar sus sirenas en un melancólico escándalo.

Diana se vio afectada por el lúgubre escenario, los equipos de rescate y víctimas del monstruo habían levantado la vista hacia ellos, sus caras denotaban angustia, miedo y una copiosa rabia, aquellos traumatizados ciudadanos tenían rasgos asiáticos, "Pobre gente, Doomsday debe ser detenido" -¿Superman, dónde está el monstruo?- inquiere con fiereza, aprieta sus puños sin despegar la mirada de los dolientes rostros.

Clark no menos furioso responde en un tono neutral -No puedo verlo, esta es su marca pero...

-¡INVASORES!- aquel grito los sorprendió por la furia con que fue expulsado, aunque solo Diana, Kent y Hal lo pudieron comprender, pues fue dicho en japonés.

-Algo no está bien aquí- expresa Jordan al ver como los civiles corrían asustados y una mancha incandescente se acercaba a ellos a una desquiciada velocidad, crea un escudo con su anillo y cubre a todo el grupo pero el objeto choca con tanta fuerza que este se resquebraja al instante dispersando al grupo por los alrededores.

Tras el alboroto Kara se levanta y es rápidamente atacada por una pelirroja en un top carmesí y pantalones negros, el puño le impacta en el rostro, lanzando su cuerpo por los aires, se esfuerza por controlarse, se detiene en sobre la ciudad y se toca la mejilla, le dolía en serio, "Mierda, ¿qué era esa mujer?", la ve abajo en las calles frunciendo el ceño y al instante desaparece -¿Qué?- expresa confusa, la pelirroja reaparece a sus espaldas causándole un gran susto, "Oh, no, esto está mal" sus pensamientos son callados con otro devastador golpe en su cráneo, regresa al suelo con una insana potencia, choca estrepitosamente, el proyector estaba hecho añicos, su plan se complicaba.

Superman logra atrapar a su atacante por los brazos y le dice en su idioma -No somos...

Fue detenido por un ataque trasero, una llamarada que activó sus receptores de dolor, voltea para ver a su atacante, la gran sorpresa que sintió al ver a la misma pelirroja que sostenía pero con chaleco negro y unos shorts del mismo color fue aterradora, "¿Qué rayos?", la chica que sostenía le da un fuerte cabezazo, su nariz cruje y se ve obligado a soltarla, entonces la muchacha lo arroja de regreso a tierra con un codazo en el hueso frontal.

Poderosa y Flash presencian la caída del hombre de acero y sus corazones se estremecen.

Las dos pelirrojas aparecen frente al par, sólo para desvanecerse y atacar, Karen no logra evadir el ataque, recibe un rodillazo en el estómago dejándola vulnerable.

Flash por otra parte no tuvo dificultades en librarse del ataque -¡Wow! ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?- de inmediato las dos mujeres se lanzan contra él, fallando en sus intenciones, Barry devuelve los golpes, acertando cada uno de ellos, las chicas no podían reaccionar ante el velocista, aunque resistían muy bien los golpes, el corredor escarlata se aparta para mirar los rostros furibundos del par -Mmmh, necesitaré un nuevo plan, espero les guste los hospitales, las enviaré ahí en el acto- profiere al ponerse en movimiento, las mujeres se ponen en posición defensiva esperando el ataque, Barry lo veía todo inmóvil, su plan era simple, conseguir la máxima aceleración e impactar al par con un golpe tan fuerte como el de Superman.

Una mancha azul lo hace tropezar y cae estrepitosamente -¿Uh? ¿Qué diablos?

-Eres rápido, ¿por qué?- expresa una mujer en un traje blanco y azul con casco y un caduceo de mercurio como escudo en el pecho.

Flash confundido replica -¿Qué dices?

-Run- dice la mujer con un seco tono y un notable acento, manchas rojas y azules se dibujan por las inmediaciones en el enfrentamiento de los velocistas.

Poderosa recuperada del golpe se lanza contra una de las pelirrojas atrapándola y estrellando a la mujer contra un auto blindado en deterioro.

La segunda pelirroja trata de defender a su gemela pero es parada por una ráfaga potente del aliento gélido de Supergirl -Ahí te quedas- dice confiada, el hielo pronto comenzó a derretirse, por lo cual sin perder la ventaja dispara su visión calorífica contra la estatua de hielo.

-Buen trabajo, contengan al par, podría...- decía el kriptoniano al recibir junto a su prima otra onda de fuego que enrojeció su piel y dejo los nervios expuestos a un ardor permanente, era la sensación más humana que alguna vez sintieron.

-Se irán de mi dimensión- proclama una tercera pelirroja completamente igual al par que enfrentaban, la diferencia radicaba en que esta usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de bolsillos grises.

-¡Por Rao! ¿Acaso son trillizas?- gruñe Kara, dispara sus rayos, la mujer se desvanece y la ataca por el costado con una patada a las costillas, lanzándola contra el único muro en pie de lo que quedaba de un restaurante.

Clark pretende ayudar pero se ve retenido por la segunda pelirroja que lanza puños ardientes contra él.

* * *

Diana desde el primer instante se vio asediada por dos súcubos de ágiles movimientos e injustas habilidades.

-Ningún demonio se resiste a mi espada- clama la amazona.

Un súcubo de cabello rosa replica -Ni a tus encantos, seguramente 3.

-Yo quiero el primer pedazo- silba el segundo demonio femenino el cual poseía un pelo morado, sus uñas se alargan hasta volverse unas cuchillas largas y puntiagudas.

La espada choca contra las prolongaciones y estas resisten, Diana evade y contraataca con rapidez, lanza una patada baja derribando al súcubo, intenta aplastarla de un pisotón pero ella logra rodar y levantarse con las manos permitiendo que sus pies golpearan el abdomen de la amazona.

Diana aguanta, ataca con su espada y sólo logra abanicar el aire, la hoja afilada había atravesado sin resistencia alguna el cuerpo demoníaco, la pelirosa se une a los esfuerzos de su compañera, entre las dos lograron poner en aprietos a la poderosa mujer que se veía obligada a pelear a la defensiva, esquiva y blande su espada contra los ataques, el par tenía formas diferentes de pelear pero ambas se basaban en la velocidad y agilidad, logra zafarse del par con un salto mortal hacia atrás, los demonios sonríen en diversión.

-Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos- indica Mujer Maravilla al guardar el sable y amarrarse su laso en el antebrazo sujetando un extremo en su puño -Vengan.

El par obedece, desaparecen en una explosión de humo Rosa y morado reapareciendo del mismo modo cerca de la amazona la cual las esperaba, esquiva el ataque, sujeta la muñeca de la pelimorada y lanza una patada al semblante de la pelirosa, provocando un eco espantoso, tira de la pelimorada que estando bajo la magia del laso de Hestia no puede usar sus trucos por lo cual cae al suelo, intenta atacarla con su otro brazo, Diana la detiene pisándole la muñeca, entonces levanta la otra pierna, la dobla y deja caer la rodilla con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza del súcubo quebrando el suelo y dejando fuera de combate al demonio.

-Así está mejor- clama Diana.

* * *

Linterna Verde estaba enfrentado con un lobo gigante en armadura metálica y pelambre plateado con unos ojos amatistas resplandecientes, esta criatura usaba un martillo gigantesco, y se movía con lentitud con cortos arranques de velocidad, sus rayos verdes eran expelidos por la armadura que cubría al lobo, por lo tanto decide crear un espetón para enfrentar a su oponente.

-Ven lobito, lobito, ¡Lobote!- clama al acertar un golpe en el pecho que hizo retroceder a la criatura.

-Ryomen, retrocede, yo me encargo- dice una voz femenina que procedía de una armadura samurái.

-Eh, tú eres humana, tenemos que hablar- dice Jordan siendo ayudado por su anillo para entender el lenguaje de la mujer y traducir sus palabras.

-Ni lo pienses- clama al lanzarse con su katana.

Hal la enfrenta con su sable y este se quiebra al impactar -Ooh, oh.

Por otro lado Zatanna tuvo que encarar a una figura femenina metálica que disparaba balas a ráfagas de la palma de su mano.

-"ODUCSE"- pronuncia la hechicera y evita ser herida por los disparos.

-Magia- exclama la mujer en la armadura -Eso no te salvará.

-Linda, no entiendo lo que me dices- profiere la maga.

El brazo se modifica automáticamente y ahora presenta un cañón ancho -Listen this, ¡Witch!- dispara un rayo azul potente, Zatanna se saca su sombrero y lo coloca en la trayectoria de la energía, toda ella es absorbida dentro del sombrero, Zatara lo lanza al aire, lo atrapa y se lo vuelve a colocar en la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Escuché bien- profiere al extender su mano hacia ella y decir -¡RATCEYORP!- la energía del disparo se lanza de regreso al emisor original de esta, la mujer se mantiene de pie pero el impulso la hace retroceder varios metros.

El cyborg femenino decide cambiar de táctica, arremete velozmente, Zatanna se eleva en el momento preciso y la evade, desde arriba se toma unos segundos para apreciar a su contrincante, un casco blanco de marcadas facciones femeninas que dejaba una gran porción de cabello naranja al descubierto por detrás, el cuerpo en su mayoría estaba pintado de negro con toques de morado y rosado pálido.

Unos garfios salen disparados de la punta de los dedos de la pelinaranja, Zatanna apenas si logra evitarlos -¿Con qué rayos nos hemos topado?

* * *

Barry tenía dificultades con la peliazul que enfrentaba, el principal problema era que su oponente era mujer y el segundo que parecía joven, no deseaba herirla, cosa con lo que ella no concordaba, colocando golpes y cortes con unas dagas que tenía almacenadas alrededor de los brazos.

Se detienen en medio de la pelea para medirse un poco, la mujer lucía un cabello azul, al menos un decímetro más pequeña, pero jodidamente ágil y rauda.

-Dime, ¿de dónde viene tu velocidad?- inquiere Flash.

-No malgastes palabras, no te entiendo- gruñe al percatarse que los cortes se habían curado, "Cicatrización acelerada, tiene mucho en común conmigo, pero me doy cuenta, no sabe mucho sobre artes marciales, debo dejar de jugar y ponerme seria."

Barry creé tener su oportunidad pues la notaba distraída, corre, lanza un puñete, la peliazul esquiva, sujeta el brazo y con maestría lo levanta por sobre el hombro y lo manda al suelo, rápidamente coloca una llave al brazo que sostenía y se lo quiebra -¡Aaaaah!- la peliazul no pierde tiempo, hace lo mismo con la pierna derecha -¡Aaaah!

-Es tu fin- clama la peliazul al sacar su daga.

Antes de lograr su cometido es golpeada por el cuerpo de una pelirroja.

-Barry- clama Supergirl acercándose al herido.

-Uh, estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo- masculla -Diablos, me quebró los huesos, esto tardará un tiempo.

-Tranquilo yo te cubro- dice la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre Sagae? ¿Por qué no los has vencido todavía?- expresa la peliazul.

La pelirroja se incorpora y dice -Estos del escudo en S son iguales a aquella criatura, se alimentan de la radiación solar que emanan mis golpes, como Pitonisa redactó en su informe.

-¿Por qué no intentas con una radiación diferente?

-¿Supones que no asimilan todas las radiaciones solares?

-Solo es una idea.

-Uh, peor es nada, ¿sol blanco o rojo?

-Rojo- responde con seriedad.

Sus manos se inflaman en llamas Rojas.

Kara percibe la radiación -Esto no puede estar bien.

Sagae se desaparece frente a la kriptoniana y aparece tras ella atacándola con una poderosa patada en llamas rojas al rostro, el golpe logra hacer sangrar a la rubia y estrellarla contra los escombros de un edificio.

Como la mente de las Akai estaba conectada en una sola todas cambiaron la radiación de sus ataques.

* * *

Superman estrella a una de las pelirrojas contra un vehículo volcado, luego lanza fuertes golpes reduciendo la fuerza de la chica cuando parecía indefensa detiene sus golpes y trata de razonar con ella hablando en japonés -Nosotros no somos...

Un par de puños que chocaban contra sus temporales lo mareo y sintió un dolor agudo en su cerebro, "Radiación de sol rojo" deduce sorprendido, la pelirroja se lo quita de encima sosteniéndolo del cuello, arroja fuerte puñetazos mientras lo contenía con una mano, Clark sopla con tal fuerza que es separada con violencia.

-No quiere escuchar, quizás, no sean amistosos después de todo- formula el hombre de acero sobando su barbilla, aquella mujer era tan poderosa como cualquiera de sus más grandes enemigos.

Una bola roja de plasma se acerca hacia él y usando su aliento gélido contrarresta el ataque creando una densa y cálida humareda de vapor que envuelve varias manzanas de la ciudad siniestrada.

Poderosa no se encontraba en mayor ventaja que sus compatriotas de Kriptón, es impactada por varios golpes rojos, y ella se dedica a devolverlos, después de un codazo que recibió en la mejilla sintió un escalofriante olor a carne quemada, la suya, "Sol rojo, debo pensar algo rápido o no contaré esto", dispara la visión calorífica forzando a la pelirroja a cubrirse, no tan inesperada fue el acto de desaparición, Karen esperando esto bloquea el golpe, trata de devolverlo pero su oponente era igual de rápido que ella, no consigue tocarla pero si deseaba sobrevivir tenía que olvidarse de los modales, logra enganchar el largo cabello rojo de la mujer, jala levantándola del suelo y estrellando el cuerpo con gran estrépito, se coloca sobre ella y con un combo de puños buscaba detenerla, la pelirroja se enciende en llamas rojizas y exhala fuego por su boca obligando a la rubia a retroceder con severas quemaduras que se regeneraban casi en el acto, Karen podía agradecer que el brillo del Sol amarillo sobre ella fuera más intenso que el rojo de la pelirroja.

* * *

Isuke se ve en dificultades cuando a pesar de volverse intangible recibía los golpes, la amazona la sujeta de la garganta -¡Vil lacaya del tártaro! ¡No eres rival para una amazona!- era verdad, Diana estaba muy por encima de lo que la pelirosa pudiera manejar...sola.

-¡SHAZAM!- resuena en el ambiente, relámpagos se dirigen hacia la guerrera, debe soltar al súcubo para apartarse del camino de estos -¡Deja a mis amigas en paz!- clama una mujer de cabello rojizo y penetrante mirada rosa en un traje negro.

-¡Por Hera juro, si la magia que te invoca es pura hoy no descansarás en el Reino de Hades!

Haru se abalanza con los puños por delante, en un segundo se determinó la superioridad de la amazona sobre ellas, atrapó las manos de la chica y la azotó contra el suelo, acto seguido le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pecho.

-La magia no te ayudará sino tienes habilidad- formula Mujer Maravilla manteniendo el pie sobre el cuerpo dolorido.

-¡SHAZAM!- clama y un rayo golpea a la amazona, se repliega temblando.

* * *

Jordan se une a Zatanna para brindar apoyo a Flash mientras este se recupera y resistir las agresiones.

Kusanagi arremete, es detenida por una pared de ladrillos verdes, el lobo plateado apoya la ofensiva con su martillo, logrando destrozar la pared de voluntad, Sumireko yendo a pie se coloca a lado de Bamba y Namatame.

-"SISILÁRAP"- enuncia la hechicera y las tres mujeres frente a ellos se petrifican.

-Pudiste haber comenzado con eso- profiere Barry todavía sanando de sus heridas.

* * *

Inukai se aleja de la amazona y permite que Haru se vea sola con la mujer, ella iba a buscar más poder, lo que encuentra es una de las Akai forcejeando con una rubia de buso y minifalda azul con una capa roja, se acerca sigilosamente tras la rubia y le salta a la espalda, alarga sus extremidades y aprisiona las de la rubia, Kara se sacude en un intento por quitársela.

-¡Ayuda, Baka!

Sagae embiste con su hombro a la rubia llevándola bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos edificios altos en pie.

-Prepara los labios 3- silba la pelirosa al subirse en las caderas de Supergirl mientras Haruki contenía las manos de esta.

Une los labios, fueron milésimas de segundo las que la rubia se resistió, el beso maldito del súcubo consumía sus energías y provocaba placer en su ser.

Cuando Inukai hubo terminado el cuerpo de la kriptoniana ya no se movía -Mmmh, su sabor es cálido y dulce, como rayos de sol- profiere mientras sus ojos brillan de color rojo.

-Vamos todavía nos quedan otros dos- menciona la pelirroja.

* * *

Zatanna junto con Hal van a apoyar a los kriptonianos pero en el camino un destello azul crea grandes cortes en el par, la maga que levitaba cae al suelo muy adolorida, en cuanto a linterna el brillo verde que lo cubría evitó heridas profundas.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Zatanna con respiración profunda busca aire para lanzar un conjuro de sanación -Aah...uh- fue detenida por una cuchilla que se clavó entre sus costillas, su cuerpo entró en shock y ninguna palabra iba a salir de su garganta, el sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza comenzó a succionarla dentro.

-¡No!- clama Jordan al ver como su compañera desaparece con una grave herida en su ser -Zee...- murmulla al sostener el sombrero que fue lo único que quedó de ella -Diablos, Bruce va a matarme- no sabía exactamente a donde iba la hechicera cuando entraba en su sombrero pero seguramente era mejor que el lugar donde él estaba.

Siente un ligero viento que se acerca, crea una burbuja que lo cubre y un brillo azul choca con la proyección.

-Uh, diablos- gime la peliazul sobando su brazo.

Rápidamente rayos verdes son disparados en ráfagas contra ella, evade con dificultad, el fuego era rápido y sus músculos magullados le dolían al moverse.

-Ríndete- clama Hal.

-Tú deberías rendirte- escucha el linterna verde, esa voz no provenía de la chica que enfrentaba venía detrás de él, voltea de inmediato y se sorprende al no encontrar nada -¿Pero qué?

A sus espaldas una figura roja se manifiesta y con una patada en la espalda envía al soldado de Oa a tierra con brutalidad.

-¿No estabas entretenida con los del escudo en S?- indaga Azuma.

Akai se coloca un pocky en la boca y sonriente profiere -Recibí un poco de ayuda con la rubia y estoy libre ahora.

-¡Por la luz de Oa!- exclama Jordan al levantarse, y arremeter acompañado por una manada de luminosos rinocerontes verdes, Tokaku se aleja, Haruki por su parte se desvanece del camino.

* * *

Clark ahora no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la pelirroja de no más que la altura de su prima adolescente no sólo aguantaba tanto castigo como un kriptoniano sino que parecía ir a vencerlo, y con la rabia que desprendía era seguro que sólo se detendría cuando muriera, llegando a este razonamiento decide dejar de contenerse, la pelirroja se aparece por un costado, atrapa el brazo que lo iba a golpear, jala a la chica y estrella en el piso, usa su aliento gélido y congela a la mujer -Esto te contendrá.

-Oye grandullón 3- una voz coqueta distrae al hombre de acero, una figura rosada flotaba hacia él, de repente rayos rojos lo golpean en el pecho impactándole contra el asfalto.

Rápido el súcubo se coloca sobre el kriptoniano y al juntar sus labios drena la energía de su cuerpo, Kent no responde al principio, los labios son suaves, perfumados y dulces, su piel se calentaba mientras una lengua delgada bailaba en su boca, necesitó de una gran fuerza de voluntad y el recuerdo de su amada, Lois, para sobreponerse a los encantamientos del demonio femenino, la tomó de los hombros y la aventó.

Se limpia los labios -Espero que Lois no se entere de esto.

Akai que ya había derretido el hielo que la cubría, se lanza contra el kriptoniano, Clark trató de defenderse, no pudo, se alejó demasiado tarde del súcubo, sus poderes se disminuyeron al mínimo, cayó al suelo y con severos golpes al cráneo propinados por la pelirroja sus ojos se cerraron.

-Uff, falta una- dice Sagae al levantarse.

-Vamos por ella 3- silba Isuke.

-Ve tú, Azuma tiene problemas con el tipo del anillo verde- menciona la pelirroja antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Hal al notar que la extraordinaria fuerza de la pelirroja quebraba todas sus proyecciones protectoras cambia a una postura ofensiva, con un matamoscas gigante aplasta a la mujer, crea un yunque y lo deja caer sobre ella, por último con un martillo enorme golpea el yunque destrozando el piso y mandando a la pelirroja a las alcantarillas.

Tokaku lanza dagas desde el suelo pero el recubrimiento verde del linterna lo protegía.

-Debes calmarte- profiere Hal, la peliazul le entendió –Necesito que…- fue interrumpido por una patada contundente en su espalda.

-Aoi, ayuda a Ichinose, nosotras nos encargaremos de este- profiere la segunda Akai.

La peliazul solo asiente y va a socorrer a su compañera.

Jordan con su anillo fabrica un par de misiles y los impulsa hacia la pelirroja, ella se desvanece, reapareciendo junto al linterna, el cual creando un escudo romano logra protegerse del poderoso puño de la pelirroja, entonces coloca su mano en posición de alto frente a la mujer y un potente rayo verde sale de su palma lanzándola con violencia lejos de él.

* * *

Haru con un par de golpes trata de batallar con la amazona, todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos, Diana con una patada al abdomen sacude a la pelirroja, bloquea otro puño y atrapando el brazo la derriba, con una fuerte pisada en el rostro marea a la joven portadora de los poderes de los dioses, amarra su laso alrededor de la garganta.

-Respóndeme, ¿cómo se rompe tu encantamiento?- profiere Mujer Maravilla presionando el cuello de la chica lo suficiente para que pudiera susurrar.

Haru sofocándose se resiste a hablar -No responder se entiende como ocultar la verdad, mi laso te obligará a revelarla- expresa la amazona mientras la soga dorada brillaba.

El cuello de la pelirroja arde, sus cuerdas vocales queman arrancando un par de palabras- Se rompe con una palabra.

-¿Qué palabra?

-¡SHAZAM!- un rayo cae, Diana se aparta provocando que este golpeara a la pelirroja.

Cuando el rayo golpeó se elevó una neblina que se disipó rápidamente, cuando lo hizo Diana vio a una joven muchacha de brillante mirada rosa con sus piernas extendidas en el suelo, sentada con su cabeza arriba, se notaba asustada, sus labios temblaban, sus pequeños labios comenzaron a moverse -SHA...

Diana se lanza de inmediata tapando la boca de la chica -Oh, pero si eres una lindura- musita la amazona con una sonrisa -Lamentaré mucho tener que hacer esto- profiere al empujar la cabeza de la chica de regreso al suelo, una vez desmayada, Diana toma su soga y la amarra asegurándose de también tapar su boca.

-Perfecto- dice al levantarse, un destello azul cruza a su lado, un dolor agudo aparece en la amazona, tenía un corte en el brazo, mueve su cabeza buscando al atacante, solo vislumbra otra ráfaga de viento azul que provoca otra herida abierta en su pierna derecha, espera el siguiente movimiento, escucha un zumbido, logra ver el destello azul que la atacaba, con sus brazaletes detiene la daga, sus ojos se adaptan a la velocidad de su adversario y moviéndose con la misma rapidez bloquea el acero de las cuchillas con el metal de sus brazaletes.

-Sorprendente- menciona Aoi Senko cuando todas sus dagas terminaron quebradas.

-Veo el símbolo del mensajero de los dioses en tu pecho, ¿respondes ante Hermes?- profiere Diana en un perfecto y fluido japonés.

Azuma anonadada la mira boquiabierta, recuperando la calma indica -No, soy la encarnación de Mercurio, soy la forma física de la velocidad- tras este enunciado, se dirige a una velocidad vertiginosa contra la guerra, sin darle oportunidad conecta un gancho ascendente a la mandíbula, lanza una patada al abdomen y otra a la cabeza, logrando que la amazona se derrumbara -No eres tan fuerte como aparentas.

Diana se apoya en sus brazos y se incorpora -No, soy más fuerte- sonríe llena de confianza, la peliazul corre de nuevo, esquiva el puño de la amazona, lanza un incontable número de golpes al cuerpo antes de retroceder al recibir un revés en el casco, la amazona se sobaba la quijada y sangre brotaba de sus labios, ella no lo comprendía, ella también fue dotada por Hermes con velocidad, quizás en eso radicaba la diferencia entre ambas, lo suyo era un don de una deidad mientras la peliazul era la encarnación de uno.

-Uh, un golpe a treinta y cuatro, no tienes muchas probabilidades de ganar- formula Tokaku colocándose en posición de pelea, su oponente hizo lo mismo.

Diana espera de nuevo, la peliazul arranca, Mujer Maravilla atenta levanta el brazo, en el momento justo golpea el suelo quebrándolo y haciendo retumbar la tierra, Azuma tropieza pero antes de caer, Diana, se eleva del suelo y con rapidez la toma de los brazos, sube en los aires, gira sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad, frena bruscamente y la arroja con fiereza al asfalto de la calle, los huesos de la peliazul se fracturan impidiéndole levantarse, su cuerpo adolorido logra abrir los ojos para presenciar como la amazona descendía hacia ella con rapidez, Diana con su rodilla golpea el casco de la peliazul rompiéndolo y noqueando a la mujer, el asfalto voló por los aires al igual que el polvo que levantó la descomunal colisión.

-Uf, no lo sabías pero, no hay nadie mejor que yo en el cuerpo a cuerpo- musita la amazona con una enorme sonrisa -Creo que tendrás que compartir la soga con tu amiga.

* * *

Karen por fin logra cierta ventaja sobre la pelirroja, resultaba que el aliento gélido disminuía considerablemente las habilidades incendiarias de la mujer.

Sagae agotada y con los huesos congelados respira profusamente mientras su temperatura trata de aumentar para volver al combate, Poderosa se aprovecha de esto para propinar una paliza a la pelirroja, la mantiene contra el suelo con golpes que resonaban por el aire, pero la mujer no parecía recibir daño aunque se notaba mareada -¿Cuánto falta para que te noquee?- inquiere furiosa tras su último puñetazo.

-Si ya te cansaste de ella porque no vienes a jugar conmigo 3.

Karen escucha un sonido coqueto casi como un silbido, sabía que era alguno de los seres que enfrentaba pero no comprendió nada de lo que dijo, al voltear para encarar a una joven mujer con hermosos rasgos asiáticos, vestía una chaqueta de cuero que solo le llegaba un poco más abajo del busto el cual debe decirse que era tan grande como el de la propia rubia y al igual que ella gustaba de exhibirlo con un escote, en su cuello una bufanda del mismo color púrpura que el escote y la minifalda que usaba, su atuendo se complementaba con unas botas marrones de tacón que le llegaban hasta los muslos, Karen permaneció embobada un instante admirando a la atractiva mujer.

-La tengo- la pelirroja que había dejado en el suelo se levantó y le sujetó los brazos.

Inukai de inmediato unió sus labios con la rubia, sus pechos muníficos se apretaron entre sí, la pelirosa rodea el cuello de la kriptoniana con sus brazos, Sagae al no notar ningún tipo de resistencia libera a la rubia la cual con sus manos libres abraza la cintura de la mujer, sus energías se agotaban y lo sabía pero estaba perdida en la deliciosa sensación de sus labios, su rostro se tornó pálido y su cuerpo se desplomó.

-Eso fue uno de los momentos más sensuales que haya presenciado- expresa Haruki con una sonrisa taimada al abrazar por atrás a la pelirosa y besarle el cuello.

Isuke halla los labios de la pelirroja y tras un rápido beso dice -Dejemos el resto para después, ahora a ocuparse de los restantes.

* * *

Barry listo para la acción se une a Diana y Hal que se enfrentaban a un par de pelirrojas que emanaban llamas, la amazona tenía cierta dificultad al enfrentarse a ellas pues su carne era sensible y las quemaduras infligían gran dolor en su ser.

Hal logra apartar a la amazona de las llamas de la pelirroja -Necesito mi laso para enfrentarme a esta mujer.

-No te le puedes acercar, ¿cierto?- inquiere linterna.

-Hey, quizás yo pueda ayudar- dice Flash presto para el combate.

-Ayuda a Hal, yo puedo sola- profiere la amazona, enfrenta a una de las pelirrojas usando su tiara como bumerang para mantener la distancia, el golpe distrae a Sagae lo suficiente para que Diana la atacara con un rodillazo en la quijada, con un golpe desde arriba la envía brutalmente al piso, aplasta el abdomen de la pelirroja con sus pies sacando un gemido ahogado de ella -Ninguna de ustedes es rival.

-¿Y qué tal uno de los ustedes? 3- replica una voz burlona.

Diana levanta la mirada y un par de rayos rojos la golpean, el súcubo rosado le cae encima con la fuerza de tres kriptonianos, la amazona se retuerce adolorida mientras el ente rosado le aplastaba la cabeza con su pie.

-¡Déjala!- clama Flash, va en su ayuda pero es congelado por el aliento gélido del súcubo.

-¡Jajajaja! Me encantan estos poderes 3- se deleita con el embriagante poder que recorría sus venas.

Jordan estaba rodeado, las tres pelirrojas lo apuntaban con sus manos encendidas en llamas y un segundo súcubo morado con largas garras las acompañaba, Diana el ver esto se dio una severa reprimenda mental por no haber amarrado a esa amenaza junto a las otras dos.

-Han sido, vencidos- clama la pelirroja.

-No somos enemigos- profiere Hal, encontrando por fin un poco de calma para tratar de comunicarse.

-Discrepo- enuncia la pelirroja al aumentar la intensidad de sus llamas lista para calcinar al Linterna Verde.

-¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!- resuena distrayendo a los presentes, una luz blanca hace presencia y de inmediato es reemplazada por una potente luz verde que procede del escudo de la Corporación de Linternas Verdes.

-¡Por la luz de Oa!- clama un joven portador del anillo de cabello negro y un atuendo un tanto diferente al de Jordan, este individuo golpea con sus rayos a todas las mujeres apartándolas con ferocidad.

-¡Kyle!- clama Hal muy entusiasmado.

Tras este linterna salen, Cyborg, el último marciano, Nightwing, Raven, Starfire y al final una figura negra con sus alas extendidas planea hasta caer a lado del cuerpo congelado de Barry.

-Vaya parece que les dieron una paliza- menciona Dick alistando sus bastones de esgrima.

-Atentos- profiere el murciélago al colocar algún tipo de aparato con forma de disco sobre la estatua de hielo antes conocida como Flash, de inmediato fue en ayuda de su otra compañera –Diana, ¿estás bien?- la ayuda a levantarse.

-Tiene los poderes de un kriptoniano, los sometieron a los tres.

Batman permanece absorto unos segundos –Llévame hasta Karen.

-¡Se arrepentirán de esto!- clama el súcubo rosado -Que no se acerquen, preciosa 3- silba a la pelirroja.

-Comprendo- musita Akai y crea una barrera de fuego frente a ellas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ooh!- grita J'onn.

-¡J'onn!- Hal se acerca preocupado a su amigo.

El marciano sonríe desconcertado al linterna -Jajaja, tú mente se distrae con facilidad Hal, el fuego ya no me infunde ningún temor.

-Pero tu sentido del humor sigue presentándose en el momento incorrecto- menciona muy serio.

-Descuida Hal, ahora me pondré serio.

Kyle se eleva sobre las llamas para observar lo que ocurría, el humo era espeso, crea un ventilador gigantesco, apaga el fuego y disipa el humo, al quedar su visión libre sus ojos se extasiaron con la imagen del par de súcubos con las piernas entrecruzadas, acariciándose sus pecaminosos cuerpos mientras sus bocas estaban juntas en un desenfrenado beso.

-Sigan en otra parte yo me ocupo de ellos- ordena Haruki.

Habiendo una estación de tren abajo de ellas Isuke y Otoya se vuelven intangibles y se hunden en el suelo sin despegarse.

-Hey, yo quería ver- profiere Kyle.

-Ve esto- clama una pelirroja al desaparecer y aparecer atrás de él.

Kyle Rayner, Ion, domina todo el espectro emocional de la luz, su poder es infinito, su escudo lo protege de la pelirroja, esta se aparta al ver inútil su esfuerzo -Lo vi, ahora señorita ¿quiere ver algo?

-¿Qué diablos quieres mostrarme?

-¡Mi luz!- su anillo brilla con tal intensidad que su color cambia al poderoso blanco de la vida. Sagae estupefacta observa esa maravillosa luz, desprendía una energía primigenia inconmensurable, "¿Qué tipo de seres han llegado a nuestra dimensión?", el terror se apoderó de ella e incapaz de moverse el rayo golpea a la pelirroja con una fuerza tan descomunal que pierde la conciencia y sus otras dos proyecciones de ella misma se desvanecen y regresan a ser una.

-Buen trabajo, muchacho- felicita Jordan -Ahora vamos por ese par de súcubos.

El suelo tiembla, las calles se resquebrajan y del interior de la tierra una voz burlona dice -Oh, tranquilos yo voy por ustedes 3.

Del suelo emerge un demonio alado con unos enormes cuernos curvados hacia atrás, medía lo que una casa de un piso y sus atributos físicos eran igual de voluptuosos, su piel era negra agrietada y un tétrico color rojo brotaba de esas grietas, su cola era acorazonada y terminaba en punta, su cabello era largo de un rojo púrpura espectral, sus ojos brillaban en un tono verdoso que se intensificó hasta convertirse en una proyección de energía que golpeó a Kyle el cual no pudo detener ese formidable poder.

-¡Te-hehehehe! 3- se mofa este nuevo ente nacido de la lujuria -Endebles humanos, con el poder que he reunido al fusionar estos dos cuerpos y con el sol recargando mi energía constantemente no son rivales para mí 3.

-Permíteme discrepar- profiere el último marciano al incrementar su estatura hasta superar por un par de metros la del súcubo, esta nueva entidad binaria se vio impresionada por lo fácil que era para ese ser el incrementar su tamaño, sus brazos se traban, J´onn fácilmente iguala la fuerza de la entidad que poseía la fuerza de tres kriptonianos más la propia que era de dos demonios de lujuria, el demonio estira su cola para ahorcar al marciano pero este usa su habilidad de cambiar de forma para crear su propia cola que detiene a la otra, los ojos del súcubo se encienden y más rápido que ella el Detective Marciano proyecta de sus ojos rayos láser tan poderosos como los del hijo de kriptón, aturdiendo a su oponente, la libera y esta retrocede cubriéndose los ojos con las manos muy desorientada.

-¡Maldito!- ella también usa su habilidad de cambiar forma para alargar su brazo con púas para atacarlo, el marciano se vuelve intangible, se le acerca y la golpea en el rostro hasta chocarla contra el suelo y sigue estirando su brazo para provocar más dañado haciendo que esta remueva gran parte del concreto del suelo con su cabeza.

-Oh, vaya, parece que no era necesaria nuestra presencia- formula Nightwing al guardar sus bastones.

-No te despistes, Niño Maravilla- dice Raven con su estoico tono.

-Eh, ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Por eso lo sigue haciendo, Dick- expresa Cyborg con una sonrisa mientras se aseguraba que el descongelamiento de Flash no matara al velocista.

Repentinamente el hielo se quiebra y Barry temblando profiere -¡Brrrr! ¿Quién le bajo a la calefacción?

El súcubo se levanta con lentitud tocándose la mejilla que fue golpeada, su mano temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo, no había ser posible que pudiera infundir temor en su ser, conocía en persona al señor del infierno e incluso ante la presencia de este su mente estaba calmada, ni siquiera un ángel era capaz de provocar el inamiginable pavor que sentía en ese momento al encontrarse en un estado tan poderoso y no ser rival para un invasor de otra dimensión, la única otra vez que su corazón se había estremecido de esa manera fue ante una "Presencia" inimaginable para ella -Kami-sama- murmulla.

-No, no soy un Dios, pero tengo el don de misericordia, ríndete- expresa el marciano parado frente a ella mirándola desde arriba con su imponente figura oscurecida por el sol a sus espaldas.

-¡Jamás!- grita al disparar su visión calorífica verde, el marciano apenas puede esquivar, el súcubo eleva vuelo creando torbellinos con el batir de sus alas.

J´onn modifica su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un criatura alada con terribles mandíbulas y dos brazos con garras, su cuerpo era alargado como serpentie y carecía de patas traseras, la batalla aérea se lleva acabo mientras sus amigos asombrados lo miran desde tierra.

-Mira eso, según tengo entendido ese demonio tiene la fuerza de tres kriptonianos y huye ante el marciano- indica Rayner que también decidió apartarse de la batalla pues no parecía ser necesaria su participación.

-Ja, porque otro motivo creías que Superman lo tiene en tan buena estima- menciona Hal -Nadie quiere tener como enemigo al último marciano.

Incluso en el aire el demonio se vio sobrepasado y regreso a tierra con estrepito tras un golpe de la cola de la bestia alada.

-Esto solo acabará cuando uno de los dos muera- espeta el súcubo que se levantaba nuevamente.

-No necesariamente- expresa una voz grave y autoritaria, el demonio voltea para encontrarse con un humano ataviado en un traje negro siendo acompañado por la Amazona y la rubia de grandes senos.

-Ustedes ya no son rivales para mí, los poderes que absorbí aumentan mientras brille el sol.

Batman se acerca con paso firme -Es verdad, pero la empresa a la cual entraste es un negocio complicado- señala al mostrarle una roca verde brillante -Tienes sus poderes...- el cuerpo del súcubo comienza a debilitarse a tal punto que sus rodillas fallan y cae muy agotada sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago y dolor en sus músculos -Pero también sus debilidades.

-No...aleja eso de mí...- suplica el demonio arrastrándose con sus uñas.

-Sabes lo que te conviene.

-¡Aaaah!- gime el súcubo adolorido, su chillido fue estruendoso y lastimero, el murciélago se aproxima aun más a ella.

-¡No te le acerques!- grita Akai, se presenta ante ellos con el cuerpo en llamas, Batman con su garfio sale del alcance de la enfurecida mujer.

Karen ya recargada con el sol decide que la compasión por sus enemigos fue la causa de su derrota y la de Superman, arremete contra la pelirroja con una devastadora velocidad, el polvo se alza bloqueando la vista de todos, Poderosa suelta asombrosos golpes que hacen temblar los edificios uno detrás de otro en el semblante de la pelirroja.

-¡Karen detente!- clama Diana volando hacia la rubia.

Demasiado tarde su puño chocó contra el cráneo produciendo un pavoroso sonido -¡Crack!- sus nudillos se hundieron en el cráneo y sus puños se mancharon con sangre, incrédula de sus propios actos se levanta apresurada y cae sobre sus glúteos temblando -No, no...yo no quería...esto- solloza la rubia, aunque fuera un enemigo complicado, su vida se fomentaba en un código moral igual al de la Liga de la Justicia, no matar, el asesinar implicaba para ella traicionar su propia naturaleza pero ahí estaba ella, con las manos manchadas de sangre y el cuerpo inerte de su oponente, ¿qué diría la Liga? ¿Qué diría la gente de ella? ¿Qué diría Superman?

-Cometieron un grave error 3- silba el demonio de lujuria todavía recostado sobre el suelo.

El cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja se prendió en fuego espontáneamente quemando toda su carne, una luz enceguecedora los hace retroceder y cuando logran abrir los ojos tienen ante ellos, una figura demoníaca rasgando la piel calcinada de la pelirroja, un monstruo se había liberado, un ente demoníaco de más de dos metros se eleva sobre ellos, los cuernos como de búfalo, cuatro ojos rojos brillaban con maldad, su cuerpo era pura energía radiante de color amarillo y rojo, una cola con punta de flecha caía desde su coxis, sus puños eran negros y espelían una energía oscura atemorizante.

-¡SHAZAM!- se escucha y rápidamente Ichinose se presenta encarando al demonio -Haruki, retoma el control- el peligro de esa entidad era mucho más preocupante para ellas que estos invasores de otro mundo.

-¿Pero qué?- expresa estupefacto Hal al ver como todas las mujeres que derrotaron se preparaban para enfrentar a quien el creía era su amiga.

-Llegaste tarde como siempre, Hashiri- expresa la peliazul del grupo.

-Hey, no todos podemos tener la velocidad de Mercurio- replica la rubia.

El murciélago de Gótica se acerca al grupo femenino y habla -Ustedes, no me parecen el tipo de personas que atacarían al prójimo sin razón.

Una mujer desciende del cielo, su mirada rosada brillaba espectralmente y su cabello moreno ondeaba con el viento, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje táctico de color negro, un símbolo amarillo relucía en su brazo -Su monstruo nos dio la razón.

-Esa criatura no representa nuestras intenciones- musita Mujer Maravilla uniéndose a la conversación.

-Creo que estas muchachas se equivocaron al combatirlos, pero las explicaciones serán para después, ahora esperaremos a ver si Haruki gana esta batalla contra el Akai Akuma- profiere Meichi desviando la mirada hacia su sobrina que hablaba con el demonio ardiente.

-Vamos, Haruki, háblame, escucha mi voz, deja que ella te traiga de regreso, debes resistir.

-Lo siento Haru, voy a perder de nuevo- profiere con un tono lúgubre.

-Haruki, debe haber algo que podamos hacer- dice con preocupación.

-No lo supe antes y tampoco lo sé ahora.

Raven se eleva hasta llegar a Haru -Siento su poder, es ira y dolor, no tardará en controlar su mente, puedo contenerla, pero necesitaré que alguien la distraiga cuando comience el ente se resistirá- indica.

-Yo puedo brindar esa distracción, ya lo hice antes 3- silba la fusión de los dos súcubos, reducen su tamaño a uno más acorde a las dimensiones de la pelirroja y se acercan a ella para besarla y susurrarle -¿Me amas?

-Con locura- murmura Sagae que se esforza por mantener estático al monstruo.

-Entonces hagamos una locura juntas 3- canta al unir sus labios y absorber la energía infinita del demonio rojo.

-Puedo contener su estado físico pero la energía que brota de ella escapará de mi hechizo pues son de la misma naturaleza demoniaca- profiere Raven al crear un vórtice.

-Raven, el mar- profiere Batman desde abajo.

-Justo en eso estaba pensando.

-¿Me pregunto que pensaría Aquaman de eso?- inquiere Dick.

-Esperemos que el no exista aquí- profiere Kyle.

Raven desaparece por el vórtice junto a Haru y el par de demonios, aparecen sobre el mar, justo en el punto más profundo de las fosas Marianas, la lujuria del súcubo mantenía a Haruki en la lucha por el control de la entidad.

-Sepárate de ella- pide Raven.

Inukai y Takechi se niegan, frotan su cuerpo contra el otro demonio femenino y separando sus labios jadean -Tendrás que aprisionarme a mí con ella...oh...o no funcionará- las caricias se volvieron apasionadas y el calor del demonio aumentaba.

-Hazlo- dice Haru al asentir.

-"Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos"- profiere y una energía oscura las envuelve en forma de una esfera, ese contenedor cae al mar y las aguas hierven mientras descienden a las profundidades.

-Está hecho- pronuncia Haru -¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?

-Hasta que mi hechizo sienta que la magia que alimenta al ente haya desaparecido.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Nunca volverás a ver a tus amigas- responde con frialdad, el rostro de Haru se tornó pensativo mientras miraba el mar -Regresemos- dice.

Vuelven al grupo principal y parecía que todas las agresiones habían cesado.

-Bien, es hora de las explicaciones- señala Batman mirando a Yuri.

La telépata mira al murciélago, su mirada se endurece y mirándolo directamente profiere con rudeza -Nosotras, deberíamo ser las que pidan explicaciones.

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora, cuéntenme que les pareció.**

 **Los conflictos entre los dos mundos se acabaron, empezarán a interactuar de forma normal y me tomaré el tiempo para explicar el origen de los poderes de las chicas y el principio de su vida heroica, eso mientras una sorpresa se cuece en la oscuridad XD.**

 **Si les parece que también debo describir el origen de unos de los héroes de DC, díganmelo. Comentarios, insultos y exhortaciones en los reviews, preguntas y dudas en un PM o pónganlo junto al comentario no hay problema.**

 **Ahora si, saludos desde Ecuador, y que Kami-sama los bendiga, bye, bye.**


	4. Cooperación Interdimensional

**Nadie lo pidió, y parece que casi no lo leen, pero me doy cuenta de que así han sido todos los crossover de este fandom, así que meh, a mí me gusta escribir así que lo escribo jejeje, bien si ya leyeron mi historia Lirios de Medianoche estarán al tanto de que amo el mundo de DC y como también amo a las chicas de Akuma no Riddle amo escribir esto aunque traicione los conceptos originales de los personajes pero eso es lo que debe hacer un autor para darle originalidad a su obra y no se parezca a otra, y más o menos eso intento, veamos como me va, prosigan:**

 **COOPERACIÓN INTERDIMENSIONAL**

En la base del GHK se reunieron los héroes protectores de ambos mundos, su pelea no resultó tan destructiva como la aparición de Doomsday pero retrasó notablemente las operaciones de rescate, Azuma y Allen eran los únicos que seguían prestando sus servicios a los cuerpos de emergencia.

Meichi de pie frente a Superman analizaba con mirada seria a los visitantes extradimensionales, sus habilidades psíquicas no parecían surtir efecto en la mente de ninguno de ellos.

-Puede dejar de intentar entrar en nuestra mente, nuestro compañero de piel verde también es un poderoso telépata, y estoy seguro que él es mejor- profiere Clark al encaminarse hacia la castaña.

-Eso parece- refunfuña -Comencemos, ¿por qué siguen vivos?- inquiere con interés.

-Es cierto que su súcubo drenó nuestra energía vital, pero nosotros nos recargamos con la luz de sol y somos muy difíciles de dañar.

-Y de una fuerza inconmensurable, según pudimos apreciar- comenta -Akai Akuma, es de los tres miembros más poderosos que tenemos, y ustedes y su bestia pudieron herirla hasta el punto de fracturar su recubrimiento físico, poniendo en peligro al mundo al liberar una entidad de ira absoluta- añade con firmeza.

Superman suaviza su postura -Debo aclarar que la bestia que menciona llegó aquí por un error que no debió ocurrir, pero como por desgracia seguramente experimentaron Doomsday es un oponente descomunal- endurece un poco su semblante y continúa -Ahora, nosotros llegamos sin hacer nada para provocar su agresiva reacción, comprendo que su último encuentro con seres de otra dimensión no fue placentero pero disparar y luego preguntar no es como se hacen las cosas de dónde vengo, ahí tenemos algo llamado moral.

Meichi esboza una sonrisa sarcástica -Sí, eso pude ver- formula al mirar a la kriptoniana de cabello rubio y grandes senos en un costado de la habitación.

Superman cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y profiere -El punto aquí es...

-No hay ningún punto aquí, vinieron buscando a su monstruo, y lo derrotamos- indica con prepotencia -Vuelvan por donde vinieron.

Batman uniéndose a la conversación profiere con su estoico tono -No es tan fácil, Yuri-sama, en nuestra batalla nuestros medios para regresar se vieron afectados y estamos atorados aquí de momento.

Yuri frunció el entrecejo -Tendrán que encontrar la forma de largarse.

-Veo que su trato con los extranjeros es tan amable como el de sus subordinados- menciona Diana con sarcasmo, su reproche se mostró burlesco por la sonrisa cínica que esbozó y el sombrero de Zatanna que usaba sobre su cabeza, ella al igual que sus compañeros esperaban el regreso de la hechicera, una vez sus heridas pudieran ser sanadas el sombrero la traería de vuelta.

-Umm, palabras hipócritas de parte de una amazona- replica Meichi.

Diana endureció su postura y levantó la barbilla demostrando la diferencia de estatura entre ellas -Las relaciones internacionales de mi nación han mejorado bajo mi supervisión- le informa con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vaya, esta amazona no es igual a las que tenemos por aquí- profiere una pequeña rubia.

-Eso parece- gruñe Yuri.

Superman cansado de la ridícula discusión habla -Escuche, aunque quiera obligarnos a irnos se nos es imposible de momento, Cyborg, reparará la caja madre y nos iremos- señala el hombre de acero con un tono ameno -Mientras tanto sería un placer para nosotros reparar los destrozos que Doomsday y nosotros cometimos.

Meichi se mantuvo en silencio, pensaba, no podía deshacerse de ellos y no quería tenerlos alrededor, eran pocas sus opciones y muchas sus dudas -Si en realidad fueran invasores hubieran llegado junto a la bestia y esta discusión no se estuviera llevando a cabo- formula la castaña -Pero no confió del todo en ustedes, serán vigilados todo el tiempo por alguna de nosotras.

-Parece justo pero creo que le hacen falta contingentes- dice Dick contando a los suyos -Somos doce y ustedes siete.

-Jajaja- fue la primera muestra de humor que pudieron percibir desde su llegada -Es ilógico de tu parte, muchacho, creer que este es todo nuestro contingente- Yuri mira a Nio y le transmite mentalmente, "Hazlos pasar".

Hashiri presiona un botón debajo de la mesa y la puerta principal se abre permitiendo que el grupo técnico que reunía a Hitsugi, Kouko, Shiena y Suzu, pero también las acompañaba un hombre alto de cabello blanco al igual que la leva que usaba junto a unos lentes de sol el hombre jugaba con un par de dados en sus manos y con una sonrisa ladina expresa -Las probabilidades son una ciencia complicada.

* * *

En los restos de Saga, Flash y el Destello Azul (Aoi Senko) seguían en la ardua labor de rescatar a los sobrevivientes de entre los restos de edificios.

Barry vibra entre los escombros hasta llegar a una niña, un solo orificio permitía el ingreso de un haz de luz donde bailaban polvos grises opacando la visibilidad, el sitio era de buen tamaño, Flash podía andar agachado y la niña no parecía haber sido golpeada, pero el miedo en sus brillantes ojos era devastador -Ven pequeña- susurra extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, la pequeña se niega sin moverse, permanecía sentada junto al motivo de su salvación, una inmensa bóveda abollada que soportó todo el peso de las paredes, el corredor con cautela se aproxima a ella, la toma de la mano y trata de llevársela, la niña estalló en un llanto desesperado mientras se agarraba con fuerza de algo, gritaba palabras inentendibles para su receptor, Barry intenta calmarla pero no puede comunicarse para lograrlo, en el ligero forcejeo percibe de que se sostenía la niña, un brazo, un brazo femenino, un brazo que debió pertenecer a la madre de la niña y que ahora estaba debajo de toneladas de escombros aplastada por el mismo objeto que salvó a la pequeña pero la mujer continuaba aferrándose a su hija, el impacto de la escena estremece al velocista que aturdido y dubitativo decide buscar a alguien que pudiera hablar con la niña y consolarla.

"¿Quién me puede ayudar? ¿Dónde está Diana o Clark?" Barry desconocía el paradero de sus compañeros, pues se puso de acuerdo con ellos para ayudar a los damnificados mientras ellos aclaraban las cosas con la Organización.

Una vez fuera no tardó en distinguir un destello azul que se detiene junto a la carpa médica con los voluntarios internacionales, esa mujer de lánguida figura era la única opción que tenía, a pesar de no ser alguien agresivo guardaba un leve rencor a la peliazul por haberle roto los huesos, pero dejaría su orgullo a lado por un asunto más importante para él.

-¡Eh! ¿Hola?- pronuncia Barry, Azuma lo observa con indiferencia sin entender -Necesito tu ayuda- menciona con señas, pensaba que tal vez así podrían comunicarse -Tu ayuda, una niña debajo de escombros...- continua pero pronto la peliazul levanta la mano y sacude la cabeza, "Aah, un caso perdido, ¿Por qué no le preste más atención al japonés mientras veía Dragón Ball Z?", Barry suspira, de pronto se le ocurre algo -Onegai- dice mientras realiza un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué diablos quiere este sujeto?- murmulla la peliazul, comprendía lo que quería pero no el ¿por qué?, indecisa asiente y lo sigue, "Estoy segura que no iba a dejar de insistir".

Flash aliviado por la ayuda conseguida sintió un escalofrío al llegar al sitio en cuestión, la situación le traía amargos recuerdos, Tokaku se detiene junto a él sin comprender, Barry señala hacia el interior de los escombros.

-¿Qué tan inútil eres como para que yo tenga que rescatar a alguien que tú encontraste?- se miran por unos segundos, Azuma percibió la incertidumbre en el perfil del velocista -Supongo que tendré que averiguar de qué se trata- suspira la peliazul.

Flash esboza una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, lo había logrado, salvaría a esa niña aunque fuera indirectamente.

Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron en los cuales Barry se vio terriblemente angustiado, sus rodillas y labios temblaban mientras por su cabeza transcurrían oscuros pensamientos, "No la encontró, ¿por qué no regresa? ¿Se les agotó el aire? ¿Alguna pared les cayó? No, no escuché nada, no, todo está bien Barry ten fe esa muchacha saldrá con la niña a salvo en cualquier segundo, no debo dudar, lo logrará, sé que lo hará, todo estará...bien. Entonces ¿por qué no salen todavía?"

Sus preocupaciones fueron brutalmente acalladas cuando una ligera vibración del suelo hace aparecer a la peliazul con la niña abrazada en su cuello, Flash agrandó su sonrisa lleno de júbilo, pero la mirada fría y dura de la japonesa hace desaparecer su alegría, sin prisa alguna el par se acerca con la sollozante niña a la carpa médica, los ojos de la pequeña estaban cerrados, apretados con fuerza sosteniendo las lágrimas desoladoras de la amarga existencia que le deparaba, los traumas y la soledad moldearían su sibilino camino, entregaron a la niña sin gozo en sus corazones, ellos lo sabían, sabían lo que el otro pensaba, conocían el estrecho y cruento sendero que guiaría a la niña pues ellos mismos lo habían recorrido ya, se miran por unos segundos sin atinar a decir nada pues era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Flash tras un suspiro expresa tocándose la frente con pesar –Me duele ver este tipo de casos- su estómago se arremolinaba y unas fuertes náuseas le invadían, el horror que esa niña debió presenciar y el dolor que la acompañaría por delante lo atormentaban hasta querer hacerlo desfallecer.

-¿Uh? Entendí, eso, ¿cómo?- expresa la peliazul sorprendida.

Barry también logró comprender las palabras de la mujer -Igual yo- enuncia anonadado, sin respuesta alguna Flas la mira desorientado.

-No tienen por qué pensarlo tanto, yo puedo darles la respuesta- profiere una voz grave, el par mira al cielo para presenciar el descenso de un ser de piel verdosa.

Flash mira complacido a su amigo que aterriza junto a una mujer de cabello castaño y un traje táctico negro –J´onn, dame buenas noticias, aquí el panorama es desalentador.

-Permanecerán aquí hasta que el individuo al que llaman Cyborg, repare el artilugio que nombran caja madre y ustedes se puedan ir- indica Meichi.

-Bien, hasta entonces serán útiles en las tareas de rescate- expresa Tokaku y de inmediato salió corriendo a seguir buscando sobrevivientes.

J´onn toca el hombro de Flash –Tampoco pierdas tiempo, síguela- le ordena y este obedece.

-¿Así que te llamas John?- inquiere la castaña.

-Sí, esa sería la traducción terrícola- parece distraerse por un segundo y expresa –Hay un hombre atrapado a dos cuadras de aquí.

-Sí, yo también lo percibo.

* * *

Superman en la parte norte de la ciudad dirigía a sus compañeros en las tareas de rescate, con el estaban Haru, Linterna Verde y Chitaru.

Ichinose levanta una enorme pieza de concreto bajo la cual se encontraba un auto, Namatame levantó el vehículo y lo sacó del lugar, arrancó la puerta de un tirón solo para corroborar lo que ya temía, los tres integrantes, un hombre, una mujer y una figura pequeña tan aplastada que era imposible determinar su sexo, esos cuerpos algunas habían sido una familia.

-Diablos- murmura Namatame desolada.

-No pierda la esperanza señorita, encontraremos supervivientes, no te desalientes- profiere Jordan volando sobre ella.

Namatame tenía cubierto su rostro con una máscara demoníaca y Hal no podía ver sus expresiones, pero ella sonrío por las palabras de aliento –Sigamos, ellos cuentan con nosotros- enuncia la samurái.

-Esa es la actitud- proclama Hal –Anillo busca signos vitales entre los escombros- no tardó mucho hasta que el artefacto percibió algo y dio la alarma con un pitido agudo –Sígueme.

-Por supuesto- expresa con entusiasmo.

Superman ayudado por Haru removían los pesados restos de un edificio buscando cuerpos o sobrevivientes, su corazón se estremecía de alegría cuando hallaban a alguien que respiraba o lloraba aterrorizado, a pesar del gozo que les provocaba encontrar personas vivas no les eran indiferentes los numerosos cadáveres que desenterraban, e incluso con esos muertos tenían consuelo al entregar los cuerpos a las familias que procederían a darle los servicios fúnebres adecuados y llorarlos con devoción, era poco el consuelo pero lo suficiente para que ellos continuaran su trabajo sin detenerse ni amedrentarse.

En un momento que se tomaron para respirar y despejar su mente de los nauseabundos descubrimientos que encontraban Superman aprovechó para conocer a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Uh?

-Lo siento, pero hemos trabajado varias horas y pienso que deberíamos tener confianza entre nosotros para seguir haciéndolo- enuncia con serenidad.

-Suena convincente, ¿por qué no empiezas tú?- expresa con una sonrisa.

-Muy inteligente, señorita, lo haré con gusto, soy Kal-El, provengo del extinto planeta de Kripton, pero las personas me llaman Superman- informa de manera jovial –Tu turno.

-Bien, me llamo Ichinose Haru, soy humana, algunos me dicen "Kyuseishu", pero no es un nombre definido, otros más me llaman "Amateratsu" y unos cuantos "Mizu SHAZAM".

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que "Mizu SHAZAM" es la mejor opción- expresa el kriptoniano, Ichinose lo mira y este prosigue –No lo sabes pero en mi dimensión también existe alguien con tus poderes, el los consiguió con ayuda del mago SHAZAM, el cual le otorgó la Sabiduría de "Salomón", la fuerza de "Hércules", la resistencia de "Atlas", el poder de "Zeus", el coraje de "Aquiles" y la velocidad de "Mercurio", ¿cómo es tu historia?

La pelirroja se vio sorprendida –Bueno, yo también conocí al mago SHAZAM, sucedió cuando Haruki se corrompió por el daño que recibió contra un conquistador de mundos conocido como "Mongul"- Superman fue ahora el sorprendido, Mongul en ese universo también, lo cual le daba la impresión de que un Darkseid seguramente se hallaba deambulando por ahí –se me otorgó mis poderes para controlar a Haruki me dijo que tendría las tormentas de "Susanoo", la fuerza de "Hachiman", la luz de "Amateratsu", la resistencia de "Zhu Rong", el coraje de "Anhur" y la sabiduría de los "Myō_ō".

-Realmente interesante, sería bueno que conocieras a Billy, seguro te puede dar consejos para manipular tu magia- expresa Superman.

Haru responde de manera cortés –Si él puede mantener sus habilidades bajo control por más de media hora me encantaría conocerlo.

-¿Escucha eso?- inquiere el kriptoniano, Ichinose confundida permanece en silencio –Un hombre y dos niñas, atrapados a tres cuadras a la derecha, sígame señorita.

-Por supuesto- exclama la japonesa con severidad.

* * *

Al otro lado de la urbe siniestrada cuatro personajes conversan…

-Hay tres individuos debajo de esta estructura, usar la fuerza para remover los escombros es peligroso, lo mejor que podríamos…- decía Batman hasta ser interrumpido por Diana.

-El tiempo pasa y mientras más nos tardemos en dar con una solución rápida y efectiva corremos más riesgo de que el concreto les caiga encima- enuncia con soberbia.

Sumireko ofrece su solución con serenidad –Ingresar por arriba es arriesgado, pero aquella estructura está asentada sobre una estación de subterráneo, aquí mi acompañante es una excelente rastreadora, si le abrimos paso por debajo del lugar ella los ubicara y protegerá, hasta que nosotros removamos los escombros.

Batman sin demostrar emoción alguna profiere –Suena bien, ¿qué dices Diana?

-Hagámoslo- responde la amazona.

Banba que era a quien se refería Sumireko expresa –Bien en marcha, pero no se tarden mucho, mi capacidad de carga no es ilimitada.

-Entendido, tomaremos las medidas cautelares pertinentes y actuaremos con seriedad- dice Diana.

Bruce con voz serena expresa –Y ya que hablamos de seriedad, podrías dejar el sombrero de Zatanna.

Diana esboza una sonrisa coqueta al decir -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me queda bien?

* * *

Por otro lado Nightwing y Kyle ayudados por Shutou y Kaiba sacaban a las personas atrapadas en un tren aplastado por Doomsday.

Rayner con su anillo ahora permanentemente brillando blanco al igual que su uniforme crea unas pinzas con las cuales corta el acero permitiendo a los otros socorrer a las víctimas.

Kaiba sin perder su inquietante sonrisa profiere al pasar un niño a Dick –Ja, había pocas probabilidades de que mis servicios fueran requeridos nuevamente en el frente, me da gusto cuando un porcentaje del 2,18% le acierta.

-En mis milenios he visto cosas menos probables hacerse verdad- proclama Suzu –He visto a la Entidad emerger de la tierra y proclamar guerra ante Necrón durante la peste negra, a los Neo Dioses de Apokolips llegar a la tierra y ser repelidos por Atlantes, Amazonas y el sacrificio de los Olímpicos.

-¡Wow! No hay Olímpicos aquí- expresa Grayson –Sería bueno al menos saber que Darkseid murió en ese conflicto.

-¿Quién?- indaga la peliceleste.

-Eso parece buenas señal- acierta a decir Kyle.

* * *

En otra área Kara removía un enorme bloque para rescatar un auto, con su visión calorífica corta con precisión el metal doblado para lograr sacar a la mujer que se hallaba dentro.

-Hey, rubia- llama una voz casi infantil, Kara se voltea para ver a la pequeña peliceleste que la acompañaba.

-Uh, te entiendo, esto debe ser obra de J´onn- profiere Supergirl.

-Puede que de Yuri-sama, pero no importa, hay un muchacho atrapado debajo de la torre de celular.

-¿Cómo llego eso hasta el centro?

-Esa cosa lo aventó- explica.

-Por supuesto- pronuncia la rubia.

* * *

Al sur de la ciudad cerca del cuartel de policía Nio junto con Poderosa ayudaban con lo que los gendarmes y fuerzas de autodefensa requerían.

-Señorita, hay una alerta de incendio en el norte en la bodega de gas, necesito que lo sofoque antes de que se agrave- pide el Comisionado de policía.

Karen asiente –En seguida.

-Espera, llévame- pide Hashiri extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

-Aah no, puedo sola- responde ante el pedido.

Nio sonríe al decir –No dije que quería ayudarte dije que me llevaras, tengo un par de amigas cerca de ahí, quiero ver si están bien.

-De acuerdo- contesta con un suspiro.

La lleva sujetándola por debajo de los brazos, al sobrevolar el lugar usa su aliento gélido sofocando las llamas de inmediato, aterriza y libera a la pequeña rubia.

-Bien, ¿dónde están tus amigas?

Nio señala –Por allá- corre en la dirección señalada gritando -¡Sumireko!

Poderosa reconoce al otro par cerca de a quien llamaba la otra rubia –Batman, Mujer Maravilla- saluda con seriedad.

-Poderosa, una vez terminemos los rescates, tendremos una charla sobre prevención de riesgos cósmicos o demonios mágicos- indica la amazona con dureza.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil tomarte en serio con el sombrero de Zatanna- indica algo cabizbaja.

Batman prosigue con su estoico tono –Esto no es un chiste para que trates de desviar el tema con una mención burlesca sobre el atuendo de alguien más…

-Disculpa- dijo la amazona algo agraviada y enojada.

-Perdón- profiere el murciélago y prosigue la reprimenda –Tu falta de control casi nos envuelve en un conflicto paranormal de proporciones desconocidas pero potencialmente peligroso para toda esta gente, seguiría con esta charla si no fuera porque seguramente Clark será quien se encargue de corregirte y no quiero quitarle el gusto- concluye el enmascarado.

Karen con un rostro enfurecido pero la cabeza agachada menciona –Sé que es mi falla, no soy una niña para no conocer la consecuencia de mis actos.

-Entonces no actúes como tal- señala Diana, inesperadamente el sombrero empieza a bailar -¿Uh? Creo que ya viene- dice al quitarse el sombrero y ver dentro, casi al instante la hechicera sale del sombrero terminando en los brazos de Diana –Hola, Zee, te estabas tardando.

Zatanna algo conmocionada se limpia el rostro y profiere –Fue traumático el camino de regreso, créeme.

* * *

En la base del GHK, Cyborg en ayuda de Kenmochi intentan reparar la caja madre.

Shiena sacude la cabeza mientras observa los circuitos del aparato –No entiendo nada, porque diablos todo está en formas arcanas, parece un tipo de nanotecnología con un material superconductor.

-Lo que dices es muy cercano a la verdad- expresa Cyborg –Pero este artefacto es más como una inteligencia artificial con una consciencia preestablecida para responder a ciertos comandos, aunque las de aquí se ven diferentes a las que tenemos en nuestra dimensión, no estoy seguro de poder hacerla funcionar.

-Eso no es muy alentador.

-Hemos salido de peores, ten paciencia, en cualquier momento la hago trabajar.

-No es la primera vez que oigo eso- dice una voz sombría.

Victor expresa con sarcasmo –Gracias por el voto de confianza Raven.

-No puedes culparnos si tenemos desconfianza sobre el asunto, las tecnologías extraterrestres no es algo que comprendamos- indica Kouko acercándose a mirar las partes del artefacto.

-Comprendo pero tengo experiencia que me certifica como experto en maquinaria alienígena- formula con orgullo.

Raven apegada contra la pared dice -¿Quiero ver cómo te va con la interdimensional?

-Solo espera y verás.

* * *

En el fondo abismal del océano donde ningún rastro de luz llega y reina la penumbra perpetua se gestaba una entidad tripartita, burbujeando en su esfera oscura, rodeada de alquitrán y agua caliente, de la esfera de energía emanaba un cuajado negruzco de aroma fuerte que emulsionaba con el agua saliendo a flote y envenenando a toda vida marina, en toda su inmundicia aquello tenía su magnificencia.

 _"-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se indaga Haruki con su cu_ erpo entrelazado con el súcubo fusionado, ambos seres se derretían y sus jugos se mezclaban formando una película sólida en medio -¿Qué es lo que en verdad soy?

 _-Deja de ignorar tu propio ser- le responde el súcubo –Eres de los nuestros, eres un demonio, no deberías tener dudas ahora solo un demonio puede fusionarse con otro, seremos uno solo y de poder incalculable._

 _-No puede ser, llegué a este planeta en un cápsula de escape siendo una bebé, ¿cómo puedo ser un demonio?_

 _-Es que tampoco eres humana, eres una carggite, del planeta Cargg, por eso tu habilidad de triplicar tu cuerpo, las demás son por parte de tu padre._

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¿Si sabían todo eso porqué me lo dicen ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?_

 _-Te dijimos que eras de los nuestros, tu finalidad es la misma que la nuestra, someter a la humanidad._

 _-¿Y porque unirse al GHK, nosotros protegemos al mundo._

 _-Lo hicimos para ganarnos tu confianza, llegaste a la tierra pero perdiste tu objetivo, tras no haber avances nos enviaron a encaminarte hacia tu verdadero destino._

 _-¿Por qué acabaría con la humanidad? Tengo una buena madre que me ha criado con amor, hermanos y hermanas que aman con igual intensidad._

 _-No son tu familia, nosotras lo somos, somos tuyas._

 _-No, no puedo._

 _-Tu destino te espera, dominaremos este mundo y todos los demás, mereces ser a lo que estas destinada, una reina._

 _-Eso suena tentador, es conflictivo para mí, siento este deseo de sangre y destrucción latente en mi ser, por ello es que busque en este grupo usar esa constante en mi ser de manera productiva y beneficiosa para otros, donde más descargaría el incontenible poder que desborda de mi cuerpo si no es con otros seres de capacidades cósmicas, los humanos no son ningún oponente digno._

 _-Si no estás dispuesta, lo nuestro no se dará jamás, si fallamos tu padre nos desaparecerá, y aunque no lo creas te amamos._

 _-Yo también las amo, pero no, no quiero separarme de ustedes, pero las otras personas que amo…no puedo lastimarlas._

 _-No tendrás que hacerlo, si te parece bien, a tu familia no le sucederá nada, tú tienes ese poder, pues tú eres hija de tu padre y nosotras te obedecemos._

 _-Sí, se me permite aquello creo que puedo prescindir de los demás humanos._

 _-Esa es la actitud, tu sangre demoníaca por fin fluye nuevamente por tus venas, tu padre estará complacido con nosotras y permitirá que esta unión se lleve a cabo._

 _-¿A todo esto quién es mi padre?_

 _-El poderoso señor del fuego, el Demonio Interdimensional Trigon, conquistador de mundos y destructor de galaxias, ¡Salve Trigon!_

 _-¡Salve Trigon!"_

Y entonces algo que no había sucedido desde los albores del sistema solar ocurre de nuevo, el abismo se ilumina con un estremecimiento, las llamas rojas consumían el líquido a su alrededor.

 **Bien ahora establecido el curso de acción, esperen las nocivas consecuencias cuando se traspasan las fronteras interdimensionales.**

 **Bueno, lo siguiente en mi curso de actualizaciones es Lujuria y sí, al fin es el turno de Haru y Tokaku, bola de pervertidos, jajajaja, después sería Liga de argonautas y Bestia Prístina para el 31 de octubre, espero, a veces fallo con fechas específicas pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, sea dicho de paso no tengan mucha fe, estoy muy ocupado en otros asuntos en este momento. Y una historia sobre Batman que estoy escribiendo, y una de Resident Evil, aunque también con tanto Dragon Ball super me da ganas de hacer una con Gohan como protagonista porque lo veo todavía muy inútil al muchacho pero sé que puede dar más XD. En fin ignoren esas divagaciones que no me voy a llenar de historias pues aunque terminé una, las demás apenas se están horneando, quizás solo haga un one-shot de residente evil y dragon Ball, en fin eso es para otros fandom y no importan aquí, bueno ahora si me despido, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador, bye, bye.**

En la Atalaya de la denominada por mí Tierra-8, los héroes que no viajaron a la otra dimensión se encargaban de los asuntos de seguridad global de aquella tierra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasen en la Tierra 25, Terrific?- pregunta Canario Negro.

El hombre ladea la cabeza y responde –No lo sé, ¿acaso no te gusta tu nuevo asiento en el salón de conferencias?

-Sabes ahora que lo dices, Batman fue muy amable al ponerme en su lugar mientras no esta pero con la ausencia de los pesos pesados siento cierta intranquilidad viajando por el aire.

-No deberías angustiarte, todavía están por aquí Dr. Destino, Etrigan y John Stewart, y creo que Firestorm está por volver de Júpiter.

La puerta del puente se abre e ingresa el mencionado –Hola, muchachos, me dicen que los mayores se fueron a otra tierra, y me dejaron el asiento de Superman, ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿debo mover mis objetos a mi nueva oficina o los dejo dónde están?

-Yo no me acomodaría, el puesto es temporal- indica Dinah.

Inesperadamente los sensores de la Atalaya detectan una fluctuación en el espacio tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- indaga Canario acercándose a Terrific.

-Un desgarro en el espacio tiempo, es algún tipo de agujero de gusano- dice mientras observa las lecturas –Oh, no- expresa al reconocer las ondas.

¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!

Firestorm también lo comprendió y tan emocionado como asustado dice –Bien, este es un trabajo para Superman.

Canario se acerca al panel de los parlantes y comunica –Atención Liga de la Justicia, amenaza nivel Omega, Apokolpis nos invade, prepárense, la tierra no caerá durante mi guardia.


	5. Dioses y Demonios

**Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo esto, vengo con batallas ultraviolentas y giros argumentales descabellados, o una aclaración el Firestorm que ocupo aquí e** **s el de "Legends of Tomorrow", porque es el que me jor me cae de todos los firestorm, y revelaré más poderes y habilidades de las chicas de la clase negra ,** **en fin** **espero que se entretengan:**

 **DIOSES Y DEMONIOS**

Las naves de Apokolips revolotean por la ciudad de Metrópolis, los héroes de la tierra batallan contra las hordas de parademonios, el cielo se tornó rojo y las calles llenas de fuego y escombros.

Firestorm transforma un edificio desde su composición atómica convirtiéndolo en un magneto gigantesco que atrapa una gran cantidad de invasores -¿Cómo un mosquitero? No pensé que funcionaría.

"-Para eso estoy aquí, Jefferson- profiere la voz del profesor Stein."

-Buen trabajo Firestorm, debemos llamar la atención de Darkseid, Orión ya ha sido contactado y vendrá a apoyarnos, pero se encuentra en el muro de la fuente, quizás tarde- informa Stewart.

-Suena bien- dice el hombre nuclear.

-Atención, Canario Negro solicita refuerzos en el Daily Planet, un lugarteniente de Darkseid me está complicando las cosas.

Jhon mira a Firestorm –Vamos- exclama con autoridad.

-No tienes que decírmelo.

Una mujer de tez morena con una armadura ligera con un casco de grandes cuernos se complacía por su superioridad, ya había vencido a tres miembros de la liga aunque seguían con vida pero no sería por mucho más tiempo –Sus vidas serán mi ofrenda para Darkseid, levanten sus plegarias a su Dios- levanta su espada, al querer bajarla no pudo, intrigada volteó para encontrarse con una mano verde sujetando su arma.

-Justeen, ¿es qué Darkseid sigue dándote esperanzas o acaso ya te resignaste a ser la otra?- menciona Linterna Verde para enfurecer a la Nueva Diosa.

-¡Silencio advenedizo!- Justeen de un salto arremetió contra John pero el linterna fue bien cubierto con una onda calórica de Firestorm.

-Eh, ¿Stargirl? Pensé que sabrías lidiar con esto- menciona Jefferson.

-Esa mujer es demasiado buena- profiere la rubia al recuperar su bastón y cubrirse con un brillo blanco –Pero daré más pelea ahora.

Canario ya de pie ayuda a Vigilante –Arriba vaquero, no ha terminado el rodeo todavía.

-Eh, el de las referencias sureñas debería ser yo- dice Vigilante recargando sus revólveres –Ah, debo mejorar estas armas, me estoy quedando corto con los asuntos de este calibre.

-¡Insolentes!- regresaba la guerrera de Apokolips.

-Vaya olvidaba que era resistente- profiere Jhon protegiendo al grupo con un domo verde.

-No se esconderán detrás del anillo por siempre- menciona Justeen, con una fuerte descarga energética deshace la construcción –Prueben el poder de Apokolips.

-Alto mujer, tú no lastimarás a nadie más- expresa una voz grave que emerge de una cruz egipcia.

-¿Qué?- expresa confundida.

La cruz se acerca a ella y empieza a ser succionada –Regresa a Apokolips, ¡Destino lo ordena!- la mujer desaparece en el ankh sin oposición.

-Destino, ¿a quién favorecen los dioses del orden?- inquiere Jhon.

-Sus voces han sido calladas, me han dado la potestad de elegir, hagamos buen uso de este libre albedrío- pronuncia con soberanía.

-Eso es bueno de escuchar- profiere Firestorm –Bien, donde hay otro de los grandes, necesito lucirme- pide Jefferson.

"-Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos- menciona Stein. "

-Más confianza profesor.

-Flecha Verde, me he topado con Steppenwolf, han montado una máquina terraformadora y un cuartel para los parademonios, requiero de la caballería, oh y Jaime necesita un cambio de pañales- un silencio corto –Demonios Flecha no estoy asustado.

-Vamos, llévenme con ustedes- ordena Dinah –Stargirl y Vigilante, continúen protegiendo a los civiles.

-Como ordene señora- dice el par.

* * *

Los héroes se unen a Flecha y Escarabajo Azul –Situación Oliver- pide Canario.

-Me gusta cuando te pones mandona- expresa el arquero –Bueno, linda, esa máquina está ya llegando a la zona magmática, según los escáneres de las sondas de Míster Terrific.

-De acuerdo, seguro esta no es la única en la tierra- profiere la rubia –Firestorm, lleva a este grupo y lúcete.

-Un placer.

Dinah se enlaza con la Atalaya "-Canario Negro a todos los miembros de la Liga, destruyan todas las máquinas terraformadoras, eso llamara la atención del pez gordo, esperemos que Orión no tarde."

-Sí, nos falta potencia para enfrentar a Darkseid- indica Flecha algo preocupado.

Firestorm no tarda nada en convertir la máquina en otra estructura magnética inutilizando la máquina y los parademonios cercanos –Steppenwolf, dejarás este planeta.

-Tonto, este planeta le pertenece a Darkseid y ninguno de ustedes puede oponerse a su voluntad- exclama y con su hacha levanta los escombros por los aires cubriendo su posición, llega hasta Firestorm que levitaba y le propina un hachazo que logró abrir una gran herida en su hombro pero su herida no fue mortal, el hombre nuclear contrataca con una explosión devastadora, logrando repelerlo antes de ser asesinado.

-Déjamelo- dice John, con su anillo lanzó una lluvia de meteoritos verdes contra el Nuevo Dios, Steppenwolf logró esquivar estas rocas, toma un gran pedazo de concreto y lo arrojó contra el linterna.

-¡Furias!- clama Steppenwolf y un grupo de féminas esculturales y letales llegan por un tubo de luz.

-Creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácil, linterna- profiere Justeen regresando junto a las otras.

-Hubiera preferido que sí- menciona John.

-Lashina, el escarabajo, déjame a la linterna- pide la Nueva Diosa.

Stompa con su fuerza levanta grandes rocas y las lanza distrayendo a sus oponentes.

-Steppenwolf, en el nombre de Nabu, desiste o su poder te frenará- clama Destino.

-Nabu es un insolente que no puede dar la cara por su cuenta y necesita de patéticos avatares como tú, porque le tendría miedo al poder de un dios tan limitado.

-Tus necias palabras han determinado tu fin en manos de Destino- un ankh se forma en frente del hechicero y una gran ráfaga de energía cósmica fue disparada contra el nuevo dios.

-Jajajaja- ríe Steppenwolf un escudo de energía rojo a modo de hexágonos se formó protegiendo su ser, por sobre su hombro una caja metálica levitaba, su metal ondulaba como si tuviera vida y desprendía una radiación roja por su centro -Madre me protege, y su poder me alimenta, ¡GLORIA A APOKOLIPS!- se lanzó contra destino con su hacha fulgurante.

Linterna Verde crea una estampida de elefantes, rinocerontes y ballenas voladoras para contener a las furias, Justeen y Gilotina con gran agilidad se desplazaban por encima de las bestias.

Firestorm combustiona el oxígeno deteniendo el avance de las féminas.

-¿Por qué no solo las conviertes en polvo?- inquiere Escarabajo Azul.

-No conozco su composición atómica son dioses son diferentes y aún si fueran seres basados en carbono al hacerlo los aniquilaría.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-No es lo que representamos, chico- profiere Canario -Ahora, pelea- lanza un grito supersónico que logra detener a Lashina.

Steppenwolf con su hacha repele los ataques de Destino -No oyes a los señores del orden, ¿verdad? Es porque este planeta le ha sido concedido a Darkseid y ellos no tienen potestad para contradecirlo, sus intentos son fútiles.

-Deja que el curso de la batalla decida eso- profiere Dr. Destino, varias proyecciones de si mismo rodean al general de Apokolips y por medio de un ankh liberan una energía terrible -¿Cuánto soportará tu caja madre?

-No tiene que soportarlo- el nuevo dios es teletransportado, llega tras uno de los clones y descarga su hacha con furia, desvaneciendo el espejismo, rápidamente su arma desprende rayos acabando con los otros e hiriendo al Dr. Destino, cayó con brutalidad al suelo –Es hora de que Nabu encuentre otro avatar- se lanza con su hacha.

-El de ahora está bien- exclama Firestorm al golpear a Steppenwolf –Yo pienso que será mejor que Darkseid se busque un nuevo general- el cuerpo de Firestorm empieza a arder con unas llamas potentes –Linterna, mejor crea un escudo para los nuestros- formula el hombre atómico.

-OK- John aparta a los suyos con su anillo y con una gruesa esfera empieza a retroceder.

-No lo harás- proclama Steppenwolf al lanzarse contra Firestorm, pero la radiación fue tan potente que le impidió llegar hasta él.

-Huye o enfrenta el poder de un estallido de Radión- enuncia con una sonrisa confiada.

Steppenwolf con una sudoración profusa exclama –Imposible, ¿cómo puedes tener conocimiento sobre eso?

-Uhm, Batman me dio las fórmulas químicas de cada sustancia que necesitaría para este trabajo- explica sonriente.

-Nuevos Dioses- llama Steppenwolf –Bajen sus armas.

Las furias, Justeen y un par de otros dioses detienen sus ataques.

-Su sangre será derramada por Darkseid, no importa si nos asesinas o no- proclama Justeen.

-Sí, pero de seguro prefieres estar viva- enuncia Firestorm.

-Es desagradable estar acorralado por un mortal- profiere Mantis, un guerrero de la élite de Darkseid, viste una armadura verde por todo su cuerpo, una membrana entre su espalda y brazos, y un casco dorado resaltan su apariencia.

Firestorm seguía emitiendo su radiación –Jejeje, ahora retiren a sus tropas.

-¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!

-¿Uh?- Firestorm mira el tubo Boom que se creaba.

Una voz profunda emerge del tubo al mismo tiempo que un par de rayos irregulares de color rojo –No haremos tal cosa- los rayos golpean a Firestorm desintegrando sus partículas y reordenándolas en otra parte del universo, conteniendo esa amenaza, Darkseid emerge con paso firme y expresa estoicamente –Curioso en verdad, la entropía de este tal Firestorm me impidió fulminarlo, en su lugar fue teletransportado, esto amerita más investigación sobre aquel insecto.

Los nuevos dioses se postran ante Darkseid y claman -¡Salve Darkseid!

-Ouh, esto se ha puesto feo- profiere Oliver Queen con una verdadera preocupación.

-Este planeta ahora le pertenece a Darkseid, y ustedes insignificantes humanos, me estorban- profiere al lanzar su rayos omega, Linterna, Destino y Escarabajo usan sus poderes para contrarrestar los rayos, lo logran pero producen un gran estallido que los arrojan por los aires, Darkseid levita con suma tranquilidad al decir –Nada podrán hacer para que evite reclamar este planeta, sus mejores fuerzas están en otra dimensión y ustedes son basura.

-Tal vez ellos, pero yo no- exclama una voz.

Darkseid se voltea para encontrarse con su hijo –Orión, hijo mío, vienes a oponerte a la muerte de este planeta y la gloria de Apokolips, tan predecible, al menos traes ayuda para hacerlo interesante.

-No necesito ayuda para acabar con tu tiranía, pero traje a un amigo para mantener ocupados a tus lacayos.

Lightray se aparece con una ligera explosión que enceguece a los presentes –Es hora de que la estrella más brillante de Nueva Génesis de su luz en la tierra- clama Solís al acercarse a los héroes de la tierra –Arriba linda, este planeta todavía no caerá ante Darkseid- profiere al ayudar a Canario Negro.

Darkseid esboza una sonrisa –Veamos cómo te ha adiestrado Izaya, aunque nada de lo que pretendas lograr cambiara el pronóstico que le depara a este lugar- sus ojos se encienden en un rojo mortal.

* * *

-¿Por qué sus cajas madres son tan diferentes a las que conozco?- inquiere Yuri en el laboratorio.

-Nosotros también estamos confundidos, deben ser cajas madres realmente arcanas, porque hay modelos nuevos con incluso inteligencia artificial fuera de todo conocimiento pero esas están reservadas para la élite de Darkseid y de Nueva Génesis- indica Cyborg.

-Vaya tienes mucho conocimiento de los Nuevos Dioses- profiere Yuri –Nosotras no hemos tenido inconvenientes o mucha presencia de ellos en nuestro universo.

-Eso es algo bueno créeme.

Nio se aparece por un costado de Cyborg usaba un traje negro de apariencia felina–Ya que tienes tanto conocimiento podrías decirme ¿por qué los restos de su Doomsday que tengo en criogenia se siguen regenerando?

-Ouh, eso es malo, ¿a qué ritmo se recupera?

-1 milímetro por día.

-¿Cuándo puedan envíen esa cosa a un planeta deshabitado y asegúrense de que nadie se acerque, cuando no hay formas de vida cerca su cerebro se apaga y entra en hibernación y eso tardará hasta que otra forma de vida se acerque, así sean tres milenios.

-Es bueno saberlo, si Haruki se recuperá antes de que esa cosa se forme por completo le pediré que lo lance al sol, seguro eso lo contendrá permanentemente- formula la rubia.

-Yo no lo haría, Doomsday se recupera de todo, quizás lo detenga un par de siglos pero para quien tenga que enfrentarlo después, lanzarlo al sol ya no será una opción, siempre regresa a la vida y ya no se le podrá derrotar de la misma forma.

Nio frunce el ceño al decir -¿Cómo demonios lidian con esa cosa?

Cyborg profiere con seriedad –Toca ponerse creativo, por cierto lo lamento, pretendía enviarlo a una tierra inerte pero antes de hacerlo me atacó y mis sensores fallaron, y terminó aquí.

-Todos cometemos errores, muchacho, eso ya ha pasado, tu culpa no regresará a los muertos pero tus consejos nos servirán, nosotras nos encargaremos de que esa bestia no lastime a nadie más- profiere Yuri.

-Yo no me preocuparía por él en este instante- anuncia Raven, confundiendo a los tres presentes –Su amiga, se ha liberado del sello.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?- inquiere Nio.

-No, no es nada bueno, siento una energía maligna, una terrible energía, alerten a todos, quizás ustedes tengan su propio día del juicio.

* * *

En Saga ciudad ya determinada perdida había sido evacuada hasta el último sobreviviente, solo quedaban cuerpos de rescate que seguían sacando cuerpos de entre los escombros con ayuda de los héroes los cuáles entristecidos por las muertes se habían congregado en los jardines de la universidad Saga, el césped verde todavía cubierto por una película hedionda y negra de coágulos de los incontables muertos.

-Solo veinte personas pertenecientes a esta Universidad, lograron sobrevivir- profiere Suzu con un arreglo floral fúnebre en sus manos –Es la peor pérdida que hemos sufrido nunca, la bestia acabó con cinco mil vidas, empezaremos la reconstrucción de la ciudad aquí, muchas organizaciones ya nos han prometido su apoyo, en especial el mismísimo Bruce Wayne ha prometido donar de su fortuna personal para la reconstrucción de universidades y escuelas, me da ánimos cuando hay personas tan amables como aquel hombre.

-Y sin mencionar que es "Sexy as hell"- susurra Sumireko hacia Banba, aunque también estaba cerca de Batman y Diana, a lo cual el encapuchado sonríe complacido.

Diana le da un ligero golpe con el codo y sonriendo le dice –No, creas que todas piensa así.

-Realmente solo me importa la opinión de una- replica el caballero oscuro y ambos comparten una sonrisa.

-Disculpen, ¿los estoy aburriendo?- reclama Shutou mirando al par.

-Uh, no lo lamento, también me gustaría colaborar económicamente pero dudo mucho que mi dinero de otra dimensión pueda ser de utilidad- expresa el encapuchado.

-También recibimos oro- profiere la peliceleste.

-En ese caso enviaré mi ayuda.

Suzu todavía seria profiere –No importa, en todos mis milenios de vida he acumulado una fortuna que empequeñece a cualquier otra, yo reformaría este lugar aún si nadie me brindara su apoyo pero agradezco su colaboración, pero realmente prefiero a la gente de este propio planeta pues así inspirarían a otros a mostrar su mejor faceta.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido- expresa Diana.

Un vórtice negro se formó ante los presentes y emergieron Nio, Yuri, Víctor y Raven.

-Algo malo ha ocurrido- menciona Batman al instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquiere Superman.

-Zatanna está temblando- dice con calma al acercarse a su amiga.

-Haruki se ha liberado de su prisión y me temo que ya no es quien nosotros recordamos- profiere Yuri.

Un humo negruzco se forma en el cielo y emerge una criatura de terribles ojos rojos, cuatro de ellos, piel oscura que incluso teniendo su cuerpo en llamas no adquiría otra coloración, cuernos ramificados como ciervo, una larga cola con punta de flecha, alas de murciélago aterradoras y unos caninos que sobresalían de su boca, y a pesar de eso su fisonomía era todavía atractiva con grandes atributos físicos y una figura curvilínea, era un súcubo en toda regla pero no uno normal, no, este era él súcubo supremo de inconmensurable poder y con un único propósito abrirle camino a Trigon.

-Jejejeje, miren que tenemos aquí 3- silba el enorme súcubo –Toda esa carne deliciosa esperando a ser consumida 3.

-Aghh, ya estoy cansada de toda esta estupidez- clama Banba transformándose en su forma licántropo -¿Quieres pelear?, entonces ven.

-Ohh, muy valiente Banba, pero ni con todo tu poder podías hacerme frente antes, muchos menos ahora que sé lo que soy 3.

-¿Y qué diablos eres?- pregunta furibunda la peliplateada.

-Soy el avatar del fuego, hija de Trigon, yo soy la puerta para su llegada- clama con sus llamas expandiéndose –Basta de presentaciones es hora de jugar- el súcubo se divide en tres partes haciendo versiones más pequeñas manteniendo la forma de los cuernos y ojos pero el cuerpo adquirió la coloración de las tres entidades que la formaban, rojo, rosa y morado, y sus rostros también eran reconocibles como las tres chicas que eran sus amigas.

Superman ya elevándose en el aire junto con Kyle y Hal dice –Ya se ha sufrido mucho aquí, no pretendo iniciar otra pelea, les ruego señoritas que entren en razón.

-Uf, qué ridículo y cursi- bufan los tres súcubos.

Diana con su lazo listo vuela junto con John y Yuri –Me temo, Kal, que las palabras no arreglaran esto.

-Uuh, todos son tan estúpidos- silba Isuke –Takechi- pide.

-Hai- exclama se desvanece en humo púrpura y regresa con la caja madre que había llegado hasta ellas –Sí que son tontas, dejar la base sin protección más que los sistemas automáticos, así sólo es cuestión de percibir la energía de la caja madre y listo 3.

-No querrás traer a Trigon, los océanos se volverán fuego y todo será consumido en fuego perpetuo- menciona Raven con seriedad, sus manos se tornan negras mientras una energía oscura se expandía por ellas.

-Deja que me preocupe por ello luego- dice Haruki mira a su amiga y esta asiente, y activa la caja madre y la arroja sobre la azotea de un edificio todavía en pie.

-Esto puede tardar, el tubo boom debe agrandarse para permitir la entrada a Trigon- profiere Otoya.

-Pues debemos protegerlo- dice la pelirosa.

-Flash- profiere Clark.

-Estoy en ello- dice y sale a su máxima velocidad acompañado de Tokaku, al estar por llegar a la caja madre son repelidos con fiereza por un súcubo de piel morada.

-Jajajaja, con el poder que recorre nuestros cuerpos ahora, alcanzar un velocista ya no es problema 3.

-Necesitamos un plan- expresa Superman.

-Distracción, tratemos de alejarlas del tubo boom y nuestros velocistas se encargarán- propone Yuri.

-Totalmente factible- dice el hombre de acero.

-Pues hagámoslo- dice Kara atacando a la pelirosa pero esta se desvanece, reaparece y la golpea con su canilla en el temporal, la kriptoniana se desploma velozmente contra el suelo, creando un cráter con el impacto.

-Jejeje, inútil 3.

-Linternas, la morada, Diana y Jonn la pelirosa, casa de El vamos por la pelirroja, los demás, ayúdennos como sea posible- ordena Superman.

-Aoi Senko, llévame al GHK, tengo que utilizar el armamento pesado- pide Sumireko, la peliazul llega y se la lleva.

-Bueno, es hora de la táctica ofensiva- dice Haruki, los tres súcubos se desvanecen y a gran velocidad fueron atacando a todos los presentes sin darles oportunidad a defenderse.

-Jajajaja, los héroes más grandes, no son nada contra nosotras- proclama Sagae.

-Muy bien, nosotros deberíamos ir a la ofensiva- profiere Diana ya volando contra la pelirosa seguida por el marciano.

Isuke usa la intangibilidad para escapar de la amazona y disparando un rayo carmesí la hiere en la espalda, se alarga como una serpiente esquivando al marciano y con un golpe de sus palmas crea una onda sonora que lo aturde.

Las linternas encierran a la pelimorada pero esta escapa antes de que la burbuja la encerrase, los ataca, estos crean escudos, el de color verde fácilmente es destrozado, mientras el blanco de Rayner resiste y empuja al demonio.

Flash intenta una vez más acercarse a la caja madre que lentamente se expandía, fue interceptado por la pelirosa que usando su cola lo atrapó por la pierna y azotó brutalmente contra la azotea, le quebró los huesos de toda la extremidad con su fuerza y cuando pensó acabar con el velocista este se libera vibrando sus moléculas.

Los kriptonianos ayudados por Raven son incapaces de si quiera tocar a la pelirroja, la magia de Raven era ineficiente contra el demonio y la magia demoníaca era dañina para los kriptonianos.

Cyborg desde el suelo disparaba sus armas de plasma contra la pelirosa en un intento de dar cobertura a sus compañeros.

* * *

Zatanna pensaba interferir pero el aura mágica que los demonios desprendían le daba pocas esperanzas de afrontar este reto –Necesitaremos más poder- profiere llamando la atención de Batman.

-Escucho- responde el encapuchado.

-Necesitamos el Tridente de Lucifer- propone con firmeza –Esa arma es capaz de devolver cualquier demonio al pozo de azufre del que salieron.

-Perfecto, ¿dónde lo encontramos?

Zatanna lo mira y profiere -¿Dónde crees?

-Un viaje al infierno me encuentro de ánimos para eso- expresa una rubia con un traje de apariencia felina.

-Uh, linda esto será peligroso, ¿te sientes a la altura?- pregunta Zatanna.

-¡Hey!- reclama la rubia -No te fijes en mi porte, tengo cierto conocimiento de magia negra y lo complemento con mis habilidades psíquicas.

-La ayuda no vendría mal- expresa el murciélago.

Suzu se aproxima y dice con un rostro sereno -Entonces acepten la mía, no puedo ayudar a combatir pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras una amenaza tan grande ronda a mis hijos.

-No me negaré a recibir ayuda- expresa la hechicera al abrir un portal.

-Nightwing, ve a la sede de Wayne en Japón y si tenemos suerte podrías usar algo para apoyar a los grandes- dice antes de entrar en el portal que ya habían cruzado las otras aventureras.

Nightwing llama a Barry por el comunicador -Amigo, ¿estas libre?

Un ventarrón después aparece el velocista -Sí, oye esas cosas son imparables, me moví más rápido que la luz como a tres veces más y me detuvo.

-¿Crees que con más velocidad puedas ganarle?

-No, cuando percibe mi energía se teletransporta y sin importar cuán rápido me muevo voy a un solo punto pueden anticiparme.

-¿Por qué abrir el portal aquí? Con su teletransportación bien pudieron hacerlo al otro lado del mundo y tendrían menos oponentes por los que preocuparse.

-Yo lo sé, se sienten superiores y por lo que han mostrado me temo que lo son.

-Llevame a Okinawa, trataremos de equilibrar la balanza, solo espero que el Bruce Wayne de aquí sea tan paranoico como el nuestro.

-Me parece sensato, tienes suerte de que la Fuerza de la Velocidad me permita crear un campo protector para esa misma velocidad.

-Si, lo dices todo el tiempo.

Kara cae estrepitosamente junto a ellos -Vamos ya- exclama Barry al llevarse al Titán.

* * *

Una ráfaga azul regresa a la contienda trayendo consigo a una armadura de 2 metros con tonalidades grisaceas y una H en un círculo rosa en el hombro, todo su textura era lisa y circular muy feminizada a pesar de no presentar busto.

Azuma muy cansada espeta -Sí sobrevivimos a esto quiero una membresía permanente a uno de tus restaurantes.

-Por supuesto- emite un sonido electrónico la armadura.

Kouko, Kaiba y Kirigaya se aproximan a ellas, Kaminaga es la primera en hablar -Veo que ya terminaste el Omega Armor, espero sea suficiente por mi parte levantaré una plegaria para que todo este de su parte.

Hanabusa responde oronda -Lo será y aprecio mucho tus plegarias, nunca están de más.

-Realmente las necesitaran las probabilidades no van a nuestro favor- comenta Kaiba moviendo los dados en su mano.

Hitsugi angustiada menciona -Haruki ya era de las más poderosas, no sé que le pasó pero se ha convertido en un monstruo- levanta la mirada insegura sobre su destino.

Tokaku al igual que la peliceleste mira a los héroes de la otra dimensión junto a sus amigas pelear infructuosamente contra las que antes eran sus compañeras y luego vio algo que la enfureció -¡Ichinose!- grita asustando a Haru -¿Por qué no estás peleando?- inquiere con dureza al tomarla por los brazos -Moriremos si no nos ayudas.

-Pero mi poder puede descontrolarse- profiere asustada.

-Quizás sea eso lo que necesitamos- enuncia Hananusa apunta con su mano a Haru, Tokaku se aparta, el brazo mecánico se carga con electricidad y una descarga deslumbrante que iluminó varias cuadras se disparó contra la chica y cuando se pudo ver de nuevo "Mizu Shazam" estaba presente.

-¿Cómo?- expresa Ichinose confusa en verdad.

-Esta armadura está creada para abatir dioses y este brazo tiene la esencia de Susanoo, el mismo poder que te transforma, ahora Haru aplasta a Inukai.

-Pero...

-Haru que no se te olvide quien nos leyó tu diario en plena conferencia con el equipo de Rusia.

-Uh, si es cierto, no hay mejor momento para la retribución que este- clama lanzándose como un rayo contra la pelirosa la cual escapa de la arremetida pero es alcanzada por un rayo.

-Bien, Azuma ve por Takechi.

-Bien- sale con rapidez toma un pedazo de metal y acelera esa pieza a tal potencia que a pesar de fallar pues logró esquivar la pelimorada, el metal golpeó el edificio donde estaba la caja madre reduciéndose un piso.

* * *

Haruki a nivel del suelo concentro su atención en Yuri, Chitaru y Banba, los kriptonianos yacían inmóviles, no muertos pero con severas contusiones y varias fracturas.

-Todo por lo que hemos pasado y tú te dejas seducir por un par de súcubos, sabía que debía exterminarlas en lugar de recibirlas en nuestras filas- expresa Yuri levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, sus manos se iluminan y de su pecho una luz blanca en forma de estrella se dibuja –Ya no tendré contemplación.

-Nuestra amada líder al fin muestra su poder- expresa Haruki encendiendo sus llamas infernales.

-Ya he peleado contra "Dioses de antimateria", tú no representas peligro- la luz proyectada golpea a la pelirroja su piel arde desprendiendo una energía roja.

Sagae se lanza contra Yuri logrando apartarla de un severo golpe –Vaya sí que tenías guardado el poder de una estrella, pero lamento informar que dentro de mí yace el enlace de los miles de millones de soles que conforman las incontables galaxias bajo el yugo de mi padre.

Chitaru con su espada la ataca pero es detenida con suma facilidad y aventada contra Banba –Ni con la espada y la armadura de un dios eres rival Namatame.

Shinya libera su armadura y expresa –Diablos, no pensé tener que hacer esto dos veces en mi vida- su anatomía comienza a emulsionar separándose en dos seres licántropos de pelaje plateado ya sin razonamiento humano.

-¡Wow! Eso es nuevo- profiere Haruki sorprendida.

-¡Auuuuuu!- claman los caninos cuando se abalanzan como haces de luz.

Sagae tuvo que desvanecerse para evitar el ataque, las fieras no parecían tener problema para lanzarse por sobre los edificios y alcanzar su presa, mordiendo las extremidades de la pelirroja, con esta ligera ventaja el equipo contratacó, Yuri con un haz de luz directo al rostro derritió las órbitas de la pelirroja -¡AAAAh!- grita de dolor Sagae sintiendo como le ardía el rostro y sus ojos lentamente se renovaban, cuando pudo ver era muy tarde, Supergirl ya estaba sobre ella con un poderoso golpe que la distrajo, atravesó un edificio solo para ser atrapada por Powergirl golpeada contra el suelo y congelada por el aliento de esta, Sagae expele fuego y se libera, con la explosión aparta a la rubia, Superman llega y usando su aliento gélido la vuelve a atrapar, Namatame es lanzada por Yuri contra Sagae, incrusta la espada en el pecho de la pelirroja y esta deja caer sus brazos –No…puede ser, demo…nios- expresa terriblemente enojada, la espada mágica anulaba los poderes demoníacos y ella por su gran poder no fue liquidada en su lugar se encontraba retenida por esa magia.

Los lobos plateados se juntan de nuevo y Banba puede hablar de nuevo –Te tenemos linda.

* * *

Isuke atrapa a la amazona por su cuello, y con su otro brazo contenía a Haru, el marciano se hace presente logrando liberar a sus compañeras –Basta de juegos Isuke los exterminará 3- un rayo rojo se acerca de forma errática hacia la pelirosa, esta se desvanece pero los rayos la siguen y logran golpearla aturdiéndola.

-Es hora atrápenla- clama Hanabusa lanzando otro rayo rojo que la persigue e impacta de nuevo.

Diana aprovecha de inmediato al atraparla con el laso evitando que pudiera desvanecerse, Haru lanza una poderosa descarga paralizando los músculos, crea un vórtice de viento en el cual atrapa a la pelirosa, detiene el tornado y el marciano y Diana la golpean estrellándola contra el suelo, Cyborg dispara una ráfaga de plasma conteniendo a la pelirosa, Sumireko junta sus manos y dispara contra ella una red eléctrica que suelta descargas constantes -¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITA!- grita el súcubo atormentada por el dolor.

-¿Te gusta? Se llama agonía matrix, estimula todos los receptores del dolor del cuerpo y durará hasta que yo lo decida, no sabes cuánto dinero y tiempo invertí para crear esta armadura que me permitiría pelear contra Sagae- menciona la pelinaranja con confianza mientras Inukai se retorcía y gemía de dolor.

* * *

Takechi se libera de una construcción de Hal, y ataca ágilmente al par de linternas, Azuma lanza una daga que atraviesa a la pelimorada sin dañarla –Jajaja, ¿no tienes otro truco?

Un rayo amarillo la golpea por la espalda –Yo sí- dice Barry con su brazo todavía vibrando.

-¡AAAH!- grita la pelimorada.

-¡Azarath! ¡Mitrion! ¡Zinthos!- clama Raven rodeando el cuerpo de Takechi con una energia oscura que contuvo su habilidad de teletransportarse y anulando su intangibilidad, Tokaku sin saber esto lanza otra daga y esta vez no la evade, atraviesa a la pelimorada creando una gran herida, las linternas atacan con su luz pero Otoya crea sus propias ráfagas de energía repeliendo los ataques aunque ya no podía huir debido a la herida.

-Aoi- llama Flash –Golpe de masa infinita.

-La prefiero finita- expresa la peliazul.

-Genial, tienes la idea- expresa y ambos salen corriendo, el tiempo se nota lento, dan una sola vuelta al mundo y cuando regresaron Takechi ya se había librado de Hal y Kyle, pero en el preciso momento Barry coloca un golpe de fuerza descomunal, los escombros y edificios aledaños que todavía estaban en pie caen con la onda expansiva y Takechi sale disparada sin entender lo que pasaba, Azuma recibe del lado contrario al súcubo, complementa el ataque con un salto y un rodillazo directo a la quijada estremeciendo de igual manera la tierra, Otoya conmocionada ya no logra escapar de la luz de Kyle que forma una caja fuerte de luz blanca para contenerla.

-Bastardos- clama el demonio cambiando de forma y golpeando la caja infructuosamente.

-Perfecto, apaguemos la caja madre- dice Hal lleno de alivio.

-Estoy en ello- dice Flash, se acerca al tubo de luz y una mano roja sale de ahí apartándolo con violencia, unos cuernos negros y cabello blanco emergen del lugar, el temor más absoluto recorrió el ser de los presentes doblando sus rodillas y entumeciendo los corazones, no eran capaces de retar a ese dios demonio.

Un demonio interdimensional se alza con su piel roja y ojos amarillos, una horda de esbirros salen por detrás y la entidad clama -¡Póstrense ante Trigon!

Kaminaga que con fuerza apretaba su cruz profiere -Sálvanos Kami-sama, te lo ruego- cierra sus ojos y con gran fe continua su oración, sólo un milagro los libraría -Por favor

 **Siguiente capitulo, La Batalla Final, si con prisa, esperen una resolucion inesperada, oh no piensen que se acaba en el proximo solo se calma la situación.**

 **Bien comenten que les parece, en las siguientes actualizaciones explicaré el origen de los poderes de las otras chicas para que no tengan que inventarse teorías jajaja, gracias por leer, saludos desde Ecuador.**


	6. Fuerza Imparable

**Buenas con todos penúltimo capítulo de este Crossover, pero no teman seguiré con más de "Asociación de Protección Global" con los orígenes de todas las chicas, si desean que haga de una antes de otra díganme para responder sus dudas, y voy adelantando que Banba tiene que ver con los hijos de Fenrir, hijo de Loki, pueden hacer teorías sobre eso, para este 31 de octubre un One-shot, violento como me gusta, preparen a sus psicólogos tendrán que pedir una cita, jajajaja, Lujuria lo daré terminado si no me dicen lo contrario, seguiré con Liga de Argonautas pese al bajo recibimiento porque tengo planes para una aventura épica y quiero hacerla para probar mi habilidad, bueno ahora sigan a esta historia.**

 **FUERZA IMPARABLE**

Los esfuerzos de los héroes habían fallado en someter a los lacayos de Darkseid, y alrededor del mundo las demás células indicaban que no detuvieron las máquinas terraformadoras, las bajas no faltaron, civiles, militares y metahumanos por igual, inclusive en Metrópolis varios héroes cayeron defendiendo civiles de las tropas élite de Darkseid.

Una encarnizada batalla entre padre e hijo devastaba la ciudad, los contendientes eran masivas fuerzas pero la balanza se inclinaba ante Darkseid que con sus rayos omega golpea a Orión, este resiste el embate y arremete con una poderosa proyección de energía desde sus puños, retumba el aire y el tirano trastabilla, Darkseid devuelve un golpe que remueve los escombros de los alrededores, Orión siente crujir su mandíbula e incapaz de recuperarse a tiempo recibe otro golpe en sus costillas y un rodillazo en el abdomen que desvaneció todas sus fuerzas.

Orión ya no podía sostener su propio peso, sus rodillas se doblaron, quedó arrodillado frente a su padre, el ser que más odiaba en la existencia.

-Al final no fuiste más que un miserable insecto, tener mi sangre te hace fuerte pero las enseñanzas de Izaya te hacen incompetente- lo toma del cuello, hace un ademán con la mano y crea un tubo de luz -Regresa a Nueva Génesis, tu padrastro talvez te haga entender que no puedes interferir en la conquista de un planeta que se me fue otorgado- lo avienta dentro y con sus rayos omega se asegura de que no pueda regresar en un tiempo -Bien, esta batalla tuvo sus contratiempos- enuncia viendo su sangre negra rodar por la mejilla y barbilla, pero ya nada en ese universo podría detenerlo en su afán de conquistar el planeta tierra y descifrar la ecuación antivida de ese universo.

Una potente luz azul en el cielo se hace presente y una voz femenina clama desde ella -¡Lord Uxas!

Darkseid extrañado mira esa proyección -¿De qué trata esta artimaña?- confundido reconoce la luz -Vaya, se necesita a un Dios, vendré a terminar el trabajo más tarde no desesperen- enuncia sonriente mientras se eleva hasta la luz.

* * *

Trigon con sus ojos llenos de fuego clama – ¡Vengan a mí!

Haruki expulsa una energía oscura que lanza a sus atacantes por los aires, empuja la katana que la empalaba y levanta vuelo, lanza llamaradas sobre las personas que atrapaban a Otoya e Isuke logrando que estas se liberaran, ellas también subieron y se fusionaron, de regreso con su padre el demonio creció hasta igualar a Trigon –Bienvenido padre- dice al inclinarse.

-Bien hecho hija mía, es bueno saber que no toda mi descendencia es incompetente- profiere con una fiera sonrisa.

-Dilo de nuevo cuando te envíe de regreso a tu agujero pestilente- exclama Raven al disparar ráfagas oscuras contra los demonios.

Una pared de fuego detiene los ataques –Jajajaja, no eres nada, Raven- ríe Trigon –Muéstrale a tu hermana como es el verdadero poder.

La entidad tripartita genera dos extremidades extras cierra los puños y golpe el aire abriendo cuatro fracturas en el espacio tiempo por el cual hordas de demonios comenzaron a salir a toda prisa –Vayan hijos míos reclamen esta tierra.

Kouko alejada de toda la batalla se había arrodillado para orar -Santo Señor, que en los momentos de oscuridad tu gracia no se aleje de nosotros, escucha mis plegarias, socórrenos en nuestra angustia y permite que la luz venza a la oscuridad, te lo ruego señor- susurra con gran devoción, la esperanza no se perdía en su corazón, la cruz de su rosario brillaba cuando una presencia demoníaca estaba presente, siempre estaba encendida a lado de Otoya e Inukai, Kaminaga un par de veces había usado sus conocimientos teológicos para exorcizar unos cuantos demonios pero estos seres tenían más poder del que ella pudiera manejar.

En pleno enfrentamiento Diana clama-Zatanna y Batman puede que tengan la solución para este predicamento, contengamos las hordas hasta que regresen – se lanza con su espada contra los demonios – ¡Mueran esbirros detestables!- exclama clavando su espada en el vientre de una de las criaturas, partiéndola a la mitad, con gran maestría movía su espada destazando a los demonios.

-Me gusta su iniciativa, utilicen todo, contengamos a estos malditos- clama Yuri.

-Vuelvo en un segundo entonces- expresa Tokaku, tras un rayo azul después regresa con una toga blanca, un casco y botas con alas, un caduceo y un aura resplandeciente –Espero que el poder de un Dios sea suficiente para ganar tiempo.

-Si lo ocupas bien podríamos incluso ganar- dice Meichi creado una gran energía -Voy a subir, protégeme hasta que tenga la energía suficiente- se eleva en el cielo.

Superman que escucha la conversación profiere –Linternas, Kara, J'onn, protejan a Yuri, los demás contendremos a los esbirros.

Trigon consciente de la amenaza que representaba Yuri ordena -Hija, acaba con esa mujer, yo liquidaré a esos otros estorbos- con su fuego repele a los héroes poniéndolos a cubierto.

-Banba, ¿puedes dividirte de nuevo y atacarlos?- pregunta Sumireko.

-Quizás, pero si permanezco mucho tiempo así se va a oscurecer el sol y necesitaremos algo de luz.

-Entonces debemos vencerlo rápido- profiere la peli naranja lanzando rayos rojos que viajaban veloz y de forma irregular hasta sus enemigos que fueron incinerados al instante.

-De acuerdo linda, una vez terminemos esto me invitas a una cena.

-Será un placer- Hanabusa sigue con sus ataques de energía.

Banba regresa a su forma licántropo y divide su cuerpo en dos formas de lobos bestiales, corre entre los demonios despedazando a cada uno que se cruzara en su camino.

-Bestias inútiles- expresa Trigon, con un golpe energía carmesí detiene a sus atacantes, pero es golpeado por unos rayos rojos -¡Aaah! ¿Cómo?- clama furioso, con su vista encuentra a su atacante, una armadura femenina, la cual dispara de nuevo los rayos y aunque intentó esquivar aquella energía no tuvo suerte y fue golpeado abriendo una leve herida en su pecho -¡Aggg! ¿Sanción Omega? ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas?- gruñe furibundo.

-Fue un regalo- dice Sumireko con un tono burlesco.

El cielo se torna rojo y una impresionante expulsión de energía del demonio avienta todo por los aires, escombros, bases de edificios y por supuesto a sus esbirros y enemigos a excepción de Yuri y el grupo que la resguarda pues fueron protegidos por los escudos de luz de las linternas.

* * *

Un terrible olor a azufre inundaba el lugar, una tenue luz opaca apenas permitía ver a unos pocos metros, la humedad y calor eran terribles, la tierra era negra, maloliente y se filtraba una sustancia viscosa entre las grietas.

-¡Ugh! Es diez mil veces peor de lo que imaginé- señala Nio cubriéndose la nariz.

-"Nis otaflo"- clama Zatanna y los presentes perdieron la habilidad de oler y era un alivio en ese momento.

-Gracias, señorita- menciona Suzu.

-De acuerdo Zatanna, ¿a dónde vamos?- inquiere Batman.

-A ver al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, si alguien tiene el tridente de Lucifer debe ser el.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que no los entregue y arruinemos los planea de su hijo?- indaga curioso.

Zatanna sonríe -Es el diablo, seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-No es lo más conveniente si me lo pregunta- expresa Suzu.

-Si salvamos a su mundo valdrá la pena sin importar lo que sacrifiquemos- proclama el caballero oscuro.

-No te alteres Batman, entre mis objetos místicos tengo el anillo de Salomón, es posible que hagamos un trueque sin condenar el alma de nadie- indica Zatanna.

Batman asiente y comienza a caminar, tras varios minutos en ese pestilente lugar y ver como las almas malditas se quejaban a la distancia el encapuchado indaga -¿Conoces un atajo o tendremos que bajar los nueve círculos del infierno?

La hechicera se detiene y por ende los demás y les dice-Pues la única forma más rápida es muriendo así que tendremos que darnos prisa.

Reanudan su caminata pero Suzu queda atrás pensando profundamente -¿Suzu, nos acompañas?- llama Nio.

-Sí, quédense justo donde están y tal vez consiga abrir un atajo- indica Shutou al ir hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Zatanna.

Suzu saca una daga y la clava en su propio pecho, Batman y Zatanna quedan atónitos mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba y el color del rostro desaparecía.

-Estará bien- profiere Nio.

Acto seguido un portal se abrió y fueron absorbidos a su interior, el lugar al que llegaron tenía todo el suelo cubierto de sangre caliente hasta los tobillos, tentáculos rojos colgaban del techo y vísceras adornaban las paredes, el lugar eran tan vomitivo y estremecedor que encogió el corazón de los héroes.

-¿Oh, son ustedes?- dice una voz amable y encantadora, un hombre apareció sus rasgos faciales eran perfectos y su rubia cabellera brillaba cono oro -No necesitaré esta decoración para tratar con ustedes- menciona de buen humor, en seguida toda la estancia se convierte en una oficina blanca con un escritorio y cuatro en sillas frente -Díganme que necesitan sé que no es salvar el alma de su amiga pues ella nunca se queda demasiado en este plano.

Suzu lentamente comienza a levantarse y mientras lo hace extrae el cuchillo de su pecho.

-Déjame adivinar, un meteorito te dio tus poderes- profiere el murciélago.

Suzu confundida responde -Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Hay alguien igual a ti en mi universo pero es del sexo masculino- contesta reponiéndose del terrible horror que había presenciado, cierra los ojos y suspira -Aagghh, esto se unirá a mis traumas.

-Sí y a los míos- dice Zatanna.

-Dejen de auto compadecerse, ya tengo este lugar lleno de almas que pasan su eternidad haciéndolo- dice Lucifer al sentarse de manera cómoda en su silla -Tomen asiento, aunque me gustaría quedarme con sus almas solo puedo tenerlas cuando mueran, bueno al menos la tuya Bruce Wayne y tuya Nio Hashiri, así que díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes antes de que los eche de mi hogar.

-El tridente- dice Zatanna.

-Uuuy, linda, no, no tienen nada como para hacer trueque, sus almas no valen tanto como mi tridente, ya pueden irse- dice con un ademán.

Nio ríe -Usted no es nada como lo imaginaba.

Lucifer sonríe -Seguro esperabas un demonio rojo con cuernos pero ese es Trigon, solo lo confunden conmigo pues soy su padre, no es mi culpa que mi hijo no heredara el buen parecido de su viejo, pero la imagen de mi descendencia solo es parte del castigo de mi padre.

-No es un castigo muy grave para alguien que trató de usurpar el trono de los cielos- menciona Hashiri.

-Lo dices como si fuera un lugar físico, y no; lo desobedecí, por eso me castigó, yo quería darle ciencia a la humanidad y que aprendieran a discernir entre el bien y mal, y como eso no estaba en sus planes decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Entonces que es toda esa historia que hubo una batalla en el cielo contigo liderando un tercio de los ángeles del cielo?- inquiere la rubia muy interesada.

-Diría que todos los detalles se pierden con el tiempo pero la verdad es que fue mi padre el que envió esas falacias a la humanidad como castigo, dijo que si había una imagen para el bien debía haber una para el mal, y mis hermanos que estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo también fueron castigados, a mí me hizo el adversario por excelencia y a ellos los convirtió en demonios, claro que solo en el mundo espiritual.

-¿Y por qué gobierna el infierno?

-Es la otra parte de mi castigo, estoy obligado a dañar a todas las personas que teniendo conocimiento del bien y mal eligieron el mal, mi padre es prepotente pero tiene una gran habilidad para los castigos irónicos y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por emularlo aquí- dice con una gran sonrisa.

-No parece tan enojado como debería- profiere Nio.

-Por favor, es Dios, no hay nada en ninguna parte de los cúmulos de multiversos que pueda siquiera dañarlo, bien esta conversación ya me aburrió si no hay nada interesante que puedan decir deben irse.

-Espera, tengo la ubicación del anillo de Salomón, debe tener algún valor para ti, podrías liberar algunos de tus lugartenientes- dice Zatanna algo nerviosa.

-No, no me interesa pero les haré una pregunta- dice moviéndose en su silla giratoria -¿Por qué quieren intercambiar un artefacto que esclaviza demonios por uno que los regresa al infierno?

-Nuestro problema es con Trigon- dice Suzu.

-¿Trigon?- expresa Lucifer –Jajajajajaja, habérmelo dicho antes, se ha vuelto altanero y piensa que es superior a mí, como padre que soy es mi responsabilidad darle un escarmiento pero estoy muy ocupado aquí - carcajea, mueve sus manos y aparece el tridente en medio de llamas –Tengan, les regalo un tiro, no fallen- dice al entregar el objeto en manos de Zatanna –Ya desaparezcan- hace tronar sus dedos y desvanece a sus visitantes –Bien, de regreso al trabajo, ya les di un descanso a los asesinos ayer, retomaré su tortura hoy, jejejeje.

El grupo aparece a las puertas del infierno –Resultó fácil- dice Nio viendo la salida.

-Grrrrr- una bestia canina de tres cabezas se aparece interponiéndose entre ellos y la salida.

-Decías- pronuncia Suzu.

-Maldición- gruñe Zatanna.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Zatanna, nunca confíes en el Diablo- menciona Batman.

* * *

Azuma lanza rayos contra el súcubo gigante abriendo una gran herida pues iba imbuida con el poder de Zeus –Ríndete, Akai Akuma.

-Ya no soy más eso, ahora me llamarás ¡San-sha Akuma!- clama con fuerza arrojando energía por todo su cuerpo –No hay límite para mi poder, caerás, rezago del olimpo- crea cuatro orbes en sus palmas – ¡Muere ya!- las orbes comenzaron a girar lanzando innumerables esferas de fuego contra Aoi Senko.

Tokaku no tuvo otro remedio que cubrirse tras unos escombros, las llamas la mantenían atrapada y al mismo tiempo atacaba el escudo de energía que las linternas tenían alrededor de Yuri.

-Refuerza los escudos- dice Hal, la esfera que los protegía se engrosó y se volvió un conjunto de hexágonos entrelazados –J´onn, detén a ese demonio.

-Cuenta con ello- el marciano usando su intangibilidad sale de la esfera, San-sha se percata, contraataca con una ráfaga concentrada que atravesó al marciano sin provocarle daño -No tienes oportunidad.

El marciano golpeó con masiva fuerza el rostro del demonio haciéndolo trastabillar, San-sha se repone creando una gran garra que aprisiona al último hijo de Marte y con una energía oscura lo rodea impidiendo que huya -No eres lo suficiente fuerte para vencerme.

-Solo no- expresa confiado.

El demonio logra divisar una mancha azul moviéndose hacia ella, de sus fauces arroja una llama potente buscando atinarle pero la luz azul era más rápida se movió esquivando el ataque y con su cuerpo lleno de energía puso por delante su caduceo, al chocar en el pecho del demonio una gran luz se genera desprendiendo gran cantidad de calor y una onda de choque que derribó al demonio.

-¡Aaagg!- gruñe San-sha, cae estrepitosamente con una gran herida en el pecho.

-Ese el poder que aún perdura del Olimpo, y será suficiente para acabar contigo- vocifera Azuma con un aura azulada por todo su cuerpo que emanaba rayos por todos lados.

-No...no me vencerán- clama al tratar de levantarse con dificultad.

-Si lo haremos- dice Tokaku al lanzar un rayo con su caduceo.

-¡No!- clama el herido demonio expulsando fuego por su boca deteniendo el rayo, Azuma siguió concentrando su energía haciendo más grande su ataque y del mismo modo respondió San-sha.

J'onn por medio de su telepatía le dice a la peli azul -Me ha contactado un amigo, mantenla ahí unos segundos más.

-No podré más que eso, en verdad su energía es ilimitada- responde.

-Entendido, resiste- profiere y corta su comunicación.

Azuma sentía tensar sus músculos, el calor le era insoportable, pudiera tener los poderes de un Dios pero su cuerpo era mortal, no conseguiría mantener ese poder por más de un minuto y ya casi se acababa ese margen.

-Eres débil- clama San-sha que con un último empujón venció al rayo de Aoi Senko -¡Jajaja! ¡No eres nada!- se regodea pero en su festejo ignoró un proyectil que desde la órbita terrestre había bajado a callarla.

Un pedazo de metal de doce toneladas acelerado por la gravedad terrestre le cayó en la espalda a velocidad terminal partiéndose a la mitad en el acto, los escombros saltaron, un gran hoyo se formó en el suelo, sangre oscura y pedazos de una pegajosa sustancia orgánica volaron por todos lados, los restos palpitantes del demonio se encontraban esparcidos en el cráter.

-Buen trabajo, Nightwing- felicitó el marciano por su comunicador.

-Gracias, pero deberías agradecer a Wayne Enterprise y a su sistema de defensa global- menciona emocionado desde la sede de Wayne Tech en Japón.

-¿Está muerta?- inquiere Haru que se aparece en escena.

-No- indica J'onn viendo como los restos lentamente se juntan -Pero nos da un gran margen de tiempo para acabar con Trigon.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo- clama Azuma al lanzarse contra Trigon.

Haru la sigue cargando su cuerpo con electricidad divina.

El demonio interdimensional levanta un muro de piedra en último instante provocando gran daño al par -Ridículo- se mofa.

-No bajes la defensa-clama Sumireko que acierta otro rayo rojo.

Trigon gruñe y lanza fuego, es golpeado por la espalda, había sido Superman, siente su golpe pero no lo hiere, J'onn también se une al ataque, Banba aún dividida arremete mordiendo los brazos del demonio.

-¡Basta!- exclama expulsando de nuevo una inmensa cantidad de energía que repele a sus atacantes -Miserables criaturas, ahora soy su Dios, se postrarán ante mí- las llamas se intensifican y los portales crecen haciendo que los demonios que se arremolinaban en las entradas pudieran salir con rauda rabia.

-Debemos cerrarle esos portales- dice Superman que desde las alturas veía a sus compañeros combatir contra las hordas, pronto serían superados si los enemigos seguían llegando -Cierren los portales, yo ayudaré a los de abajo- ordena al lanzarse con su visión calorífica para someter a las huestes infernales.

-Yo lo hago- pronuncia Haru, miraba sus manos que temblaban y la electricidad de su cuerpo se escapaba de su control -No se acerquen demasiado pero cúbranme- pide mientras se sostiene las sienes, había durado más que la última vez pero sus poderes empezaban a salirse de su control, la cabeza le dolía de sobremanera y todas sus fibras musculares se tensaban dándole un mayor volumen.

Mizu Shazam con una gran explosión de energía se impulsó hasta las brechas abiertas por San-sha, Trigon la vio, quiso detenerla pero se lo impidieron Aoi Senko y Ryõmen, Haru ya junto a los portales levantó las manos y clamó con todo el fervor de su corazón -¡SHAZAM!- el rayo de los dioses cayó en las palmas de Ichinose y ella los dirigió a donde debía, una luz cegadora irrumpió por todas partes y las brechas se cerraron, toda la energía de Haru se había esfumado regresando a ser una frágil flor, quedó inconsciente y se precipitó al suelo pero antes de tocar suelo fue socorrida.

-Te tengo, lo hiciste bien- dice Azuma al llevarla lejos de la batalla.

* * *

-¡Oyar!- clama Zatanna lanzando un rayo con su varita mágica, lastima a la criatura aunque no lo suficiente arremete contra ellos y Zatanna huye al tocarse el sombrero con su vara y desaparecer.

-¡Atocarret!- exclama Nio, del suelo emerge un Samurái de piedra blandiendo su katana, Hashiri forma un aura ígnea a su alrededor, levita sobre la criatura y mientras el soldado de terracota golpea al Can Cerbero ella ataca con una onda de fuego que hace retroceder al animal pero este regresa y con una fuerte mordida arranca la cabeza de la estatua.

-Debemos someter a la criatura necesitamos más potencia, buscaré altura y lo distraeré, usen sus mejores cartas- dice Batman, dispara su garfio hacia el cielo.

-Ahí no hay nada- dice Zatanna aludiendo a que no había nada a lo que el garfio pudiera sostenerse.

-Es un plano espiritual, no necesito nada físico para sujetarme- expresa el encapuchado, el aparato se ancla en el aire, se eleva y suelta granadas explosivas.

Zatara comprendiendo que las leyes normales no aplicaban en ese lugar tuvo una idea -¡Orrohcac!- una fuerte luz rodea al Cerbero, cuando todo se aclara una bestia diminuta de tres cabezas gruñía y escupía unas pequeñas flamas por sus bocas.

-¡Oooh! ¡Es un hermoso cachorrito!- dijo Suzu acicalando el pelaje de la criatura.

El animal suelta un ladrido tierno, Nio y Zatanna se unen a acariciar al cachorro de Cerbero -Es tan hermoso- clama Nio.

-Tómense todo el tiempo que quieran, no es como si nuestros camaradas enfrentaran un demonio interdimensional- gruñe Batman de forma sarcástica al mirar a las tres mujeres jugar con el animal.

* * *

Kouko seguía arrodillada con una fuerte esperanza que guiaba sus plegarias -Kami-sama, que tu benevolencia se presente hoy con nosotros en la angustiosa situación que nos aflige, no te olvides de tus hijos que te necesitan, ayúdanos señor, envía a tu espada para protegernos señor.

Diana hábilmente descuartiza a los demonios que aunque vastos sus números eran débiles ante la espada amazónica, Trigon en su ira encendió en llamas todo, convirtiendo el suelo en magma, acabando con sus propias tropas en el proceso, los héroes de a pie fueron socorridos por Flash y Aoi Senko.

-Ustedes morirán- gruñe Trigon.

Un portal se abre sobre unos escombros, cuatro personas salen y una de ellas portaba un tridente.

-¿Qué diablos?- dice sorprendido el demonio interdimensional.

-Solo uno, tu padre y te manda saludos- dice Zatanna al disparar un rayo místico con el tridente.

-¡Padre!- se escucha, San-sha se materializa frente a Trigon recibiendo de lleno el impacto y desintegrándose al instante.

-Ay no- dice Zatara al ver como se desvanece el tridente en sus manos.

-Buen intento, ahora miren mi poder- el demonio aumenta su tamaño, llueve fuego del cielo y poniendo su mirada en Yuri que brillaba con una intensa luz blanca por todo su cuerpo apenas dejando una silueta visible -Esa es su última oportunidad y no es suficiente- con una bola de fuego que se crea en medio de sus cuernos destroza las barreras de energía, pero antes de golpear a Yuri esta desaparece -¿Qué?

-Ella no es nuestra última esperanza- dice Raven que regresó a encararlo, un aura negra emulsiona a su alrededor hasta tomar la forma de un cuervo, aparecen un par de ojos en su rostro y todos ellos se tornan rojos -¡Azarath! ¡Mitrion! ¡Zinthos!- una masiva energía oscura es disparada, Trigon con su palma la contiene con ligera dificultad.

-Todavía no eres capaz de vencerme- ríe el demonio.

-Sola no- dice una voz atrás de Trigon, este vuele su mirada, Yuri proyecta su luz blanca, el demonio también lo detiene con su otra mano, el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerlas se apreciaba en su semblante aterrador.

-Vamos, Azuma- dice Sumireko lanzando sus rayos rojos.

-Claro- Tokaku apunta su caduceo, truenos se disparan contra su enemigo.

-Ataques a distancia compañeros, hay que debilitarlo- profiere Superman, los kriptonianos y linternas atacan a distancia.

Trigon genera una cúpula rojiza a su alrededor protegiendo su cuerpo.

-Sigan, no se detengan- clama Kal.

* * *

En un sitio soleado aparece San-sha, su forma demoníaca había desaparecido y en su lugar se veía como ella misma pero con tres tonos de cabello -¿Dónde estamos?- se preguntan, su vista se aclara y se halla a sí misma en el patio frontal de una casa modesta de estilo tradicional, había tierra y un rastro de césped en ciertas partes, parecía recordar el lugar.

-¿Haruki? ¿No deberías estar en Saga?- escucha decir atrás de ella.

San-sha confundida se da la vuelta, se encuentra con una muchacha de aproximadamente diecisiete años, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos -¿Fuyuka? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La chica que regresaba a su casa del Instituto menciona con cautela pues veía distinta a su hermana -¿De qué hablas, Onee-chan? Este es tu hogar, aquí perteneces.

Haruki desde el profundo del subconsciente reacciona "-Aquí pertenezco, esta es mi familia."

"-No, baka, Trigon es tu padre y nosotras somos tu familia ahora, regresemos- masculla Isuke."

"-Sí, no te compadezcas de estos miserables humanos, tu destino es gobernarlos, una vez conquistemos este universo se nos será concedido y tú siendo Princesa de los Demonios tendrás potestad sobre todo astro- Takechi seduce con su voz y promesas.

"-Suena..."

-¿Onee-chan? ¿Estás bien? Me asustas- expresa Fuyuka nerviosa, sujetaba con fuerza el tirante de su bolso, ver a su hermana paralizada y con la mirada perdida le provocaba miedo, no temía por ella sino por Haruki -No estás haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?- pregunta, se llena de valor y lentamente se le acerca –Las noticias hablan de un demonio.

"-Aparta a esa humana- gruñe Isuke -¿Me escuchas? ¡Aléjala!"

La muchacha abraza al cuerpo donde la mente de su hermana se encontraba y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho dice suavemente -Onee-chan, no me asustes.

"-No, ¿qué haces? Olvídate de ella, tu padre te necesita- clama Inukai."

"-Después puedes pensar que hacer con tu familia mortal, ahora debemos volver con Trigon- profiere Otoya."

Sagae no tenía claro cómo proceder, su familia era lo más importante fuera la real o no, por otro lado todo el poder que le era ofrecido era demasiado como para rechazarlo -Haruki dime algo- pide Fuyuka sollozando sobre el pecho de su hermana.

-No tengas miedo- dice con suavidad al envolverla con sus brazos, Fuyuka mira a su hermana, esta sonreía -Hice algo mal y debo arreglarlo, Fuyuka- se separa de ella y mira al cielo al decir -Aquí pertenezco.

"-No seas tonta, no puedes vencer a Trigon, nos acabará- formula Isuke preocupada."

"-Es suicidio enfrentarlo- clama Otoya."

"-Ya lo veremos, ¿quieren quedarse conmigo o prefieren regresar a su mundo de fuego y ser subyugadas por un demonio?"

"-Ya que lo dices de ese modo, si juntamos esfuerzo con los demás podemos lograrlo- menciona Takechi."

"-No puede ser, aggh, bien, solo porque tú eres la única que puede saciar mi hambre, jejejeje 3- silba Inukai."

-Voy a salvarnos Fuyuka- pronuncia entusiasmada, su cuerpo se enciende en llamas, su cuerpo crece y toma su forma demoniaca, al hacerlo ve a Fuyuka aterrada –Cierto, demasiado aterrador, si voy a combatir un demonio no debería ser uno- su piel oscura cambia a una clara, en su rostro le nacen tres pares de ojos de color ámbar, dorado y aguamarina, su cabello se torna negro, sus alas de murciélago cambian y aparecen en su lugar tres pares de alas que brillaban en tres diferentes colores, adquirió una armadura blanca con relieves dorados, no perdió sus cuernos ni su cola –Cuídate, hermanita, ya regreso- dice antes de desvanecerse.

-Tendré que preguntarle cuando regrese, ¿qué pasó aquí?- profiere Fuyuka muy confundida.

* * *

La cúpula que protegía a Trigon comenzaba a quebrarse -¡Máxima potencia camaradas!- ordena Yuri, enviaron todo su poder, la protección se rompió, las energías se mezclaron y reaccionaron volátilmente entre ellas provocando la mayor de las explosiones en todo el día, la onda explosiva arrasó con todo en su paso, una enorme nube con forma de hongo se levantó sobre el lugar en el que ya no había rastro de que alguna vez existió una ciudad ahí, el origen dispar de las energías que estallaron envío una radiación terrible que dejó fuera de combate a todos aquellos involucrados en su creación y a los más cercanos a ellos.

-¿Lo lograron?- inquiere Hitsugi con el polvo cubriendo todo.

Kouko cubriéndose el rostro dice -Señor, el enemigo de tus hijos no se ha desvanecido, envía a tú guardián a que nos socorra.

-Ay no- murmulla Hitsugi, ella sabía cómo todos en su equipo que el Rosario de Kaminaga le daba la habilidad de sentir presencias demoniacas y verlo todavía encendido no le dio esperanza.

-¡Jajajaja!- se escucha hacer eco en todo lugar, en medio del humos unos gigantescos ojos llameantes aparecen -Me han entretenido, héroes, pero se acabó- un aura de llamas rodea al demonio.

-No ha terminado aún- clama una voz femenina, cuando Trigon ve al origen de esta voz encoleriza, una proyección de luz blanquecina avienta al demonio.

-¿Qué? Se supone que el tridente de Lucifer los regresa a donde pertenecen- exclama Zatanna intrigada.

Suzu esboza una sonrisa al decir -Pertenece aquí con nosotros y ella lo entendió.

-Entonces no es un Demonio- aclara Batman en su habitual tono estoico.

-Pues ahora parece un ángel- señala Hashiri.

-Sabía que era mucho pedir una hija leal, ¿pero cambiar de idea en menos de quince minutos? Debes tener un fuerte desorden bipolar- espeta el demonio.

-La verdad es que siempre he tenido un desorden tripolar- carcajea San-sha.

-Altanera, te arrancaré las entrañas.

La entidad triple camina por donde antes había sido herida por aquella arma orbital, su cuerpo empieza a crecer hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de su oponente, pone su mano en el aire sobre el lugar de impacto -¿Sabes cómo llaman los humanos a esta arma?- una barra de tungsteno de seis metros emerge de la tierra -Lo llaman "La barra de Dios"- toma la barra en su mano y con su fuego la convierte en una katana -Ahora será la "Tenshi no ken".

-Renombrar esa estupidez no la hará capaz de destruirme- sin perder tiempo Trigon arremete con su magia rechazando el corte de la katana, con un gancho ascendente logra que San-sha replantee su estrategia.

-No te angusties, no pelearás sola- se escucha, de entre el polvo aparece una figura descomunal de piel verde -Aún hay aliento en este viejo guerrero de Marte- el marciano que había alcanzado el tamaño de los involucrados y tomado su apariencia original pareciendo un ser reptiliano -No consumirás este mundo, Demonio.

-Haré lo que me plazca- Trigon colisiona con J'onn, se traban en un concurso de fuerza, empujando y resistiendo, San-sha se une tratando de colocar un golpe con su katana de tungsteno, fracasa pues la fuerza del hijo de Satán era superior a la combinada de ambos.

Trigon levanta al marciano y lo derriba, atrapa la katana de San-sha, lanza un golpe pero es detenido por un par de brazos del lado derecho y con doble gancho izquierdo se ve obligado a retroceder y sostener su costado adolorido.

-¿Que te ha parecido eso? Por siglos hemos estado sometidas a ti, ahora tenemos alguien que nos quiere y protege, ya no temeremos- San-sha lanza su ataque, fuego y humo la hacen errar, recibe un poderoso uppercut y es lanzada al suelo.

J'onn regresa por la espalda del demonio dando un rodillazo en la espalda, se transforma en un dragón y envuelve al demonio.

-Van a lograrlo- suspira Hitsugi.

-No, el equipo pesado completo no lo logró, por métodos convencionales no lo conseguirán- profiere Namatame.

-Me temo tiene razón- enuncia Flash que había estado recogiendo los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros moribundos.

-No podemos...darnos por vencidos- profiere Yuri, apenas si se mantenía de pie pues sus músculos y huesos estaban maltratados.

Hitsugi temblorosa y asustada pregunta -¿Qué hacemos?

-Únanse, a mi oración- pide Kaminaga, Namatame se arrodilla junto a su amiga y ambas empiezan -Kami-sama responde a nuestras plegarias con tu mano protectora, ayúdanos señor.

La entidad triple incorporada proyecta todos sus puños contra el cuerpo de Trigon, el demonio interdimensional hace que el marciano huya con sus llamas, y mantiene a raya a su otro enemigo con graves ataques místicos que herían la piel, San-sha replica con su propia expulsión de energía, Trigon se mantiene estático mientras contiene el poder de su prole, J'onn toma prestada la katana de San-sha, con el conocimiento de que sería infructuoso ataca pero el demonio sostiene el objeto, tras un leve forcejeo se deshace del marciano.

-Jajaja, ya han fallado- se jacta prepotente mientras seguía en su sitio conteniendo el ataque de su hija con una sola mano, pronto siente presión sobre su cabeza y mucho calor, al levantar la vista ve una barra de tungsteno, demasiado cerca como para huir, el maldito ruido y la confusión de la batalla ocultaron al proyectil, había sido una gran táctica -Fútil- clama el demonio al atrapar el objeto y lanzarlo con una velocidad relativista contra San-sha, su ataque desgastó el metal pero aun así más de la mitad del objeto la golpeó con el 25% de la velocidad de la luz, sus moléculas se endurecieron para absorber el impacto, pudo haberse desvanecido pero ese golpe de tal potencia causaría gran daño al planeta y debía evitarlo, recibió el golpe de lleno, su cuerpo y el metal se fragmentaron en miles de piezas insignificantes y se produjo una explosión tan grande que el cráter que dejó ya era prácticamente del tamaño de una ciudad, el polvo se levantó hasta la estratosfera y el día se oscureció, en medio de la penumbra una carcajada retumbaba -¡Jajajajaja!- en toda la oscuridad solo unos ojos carmesí brillaban con maldad -¡Se acabó para ustedes! ¡Jajajaja!

El temor se apoderó de todos aquellos en pie, nada había funcionado y nada les quedaba para pelear más en la debacle varias voces se escuchaban -No te olvides de nosotros señor pues no nos hemos olvidado de ti y no nos apartamos de tu camino- sus amigas se habían unido con ella para suplicar por un milagro, su fe les daba perpetua esperanza y siempre que la tuvieran no verían nada perdido.

-Callen sus plegaria pues no serán contestadas- brama el demonio guiándose con el sonido para encontrarlas, su victoria estaría completa en un solo día, la tierra sería suya y desde ahí el resto del universo.

De manera imprevista un sonido ligero llega a los oídos de todos, era como un silbido que se imponía entre el ruido del desastre, una luz azul tan poderosa que se ve entre el polvo y la penumbra extraña a los presentes -Usuario Kaminaga Kouko encontrado- se escucha claramente antes de que la luz cortara la oscuridad dejando un día tan brillante que encegueció a todo presente incluyendo Trigon, nadie podía salir de su ensimismamiento, los ruegos fueron escuchados, Kouko lo sabía, se puso de pie y levanta la mano hacia luz mientras con la otra se protegía de ella, un anillo azul se ubica en su dedo, la luz la transforma, una película azul la cubre, un símbolo se dibuja en su pecho, un aura pura la rodea y su metamorfosis era completa, se volvió una linterna azul.

Kouko llena de esperanza levanta su puño contra el cielo -¡Envía a tu guardián señor! ¡Lord Uxas!- un rayo se dispara creando un óvalo brillante en el cielo

-¡Imposible!- gruñe Trigon.

Cyborg mira a Suzu e irritado reclama -Creí que no conocían a Darkseid.

-¿De qué hablas muchacho?- dice Shutou confundida.

El demonio lanza una ráfaga de fuego contra Kouko, una masa viscosa se levanta de entre el suelo evitando que el ataque alcance a Kaminaga -No detendrás esto- dice San-sha que tras su esfuerzo se deja caer.

-¿Por qué se me ha invocado?- clama el Dios oscuro que emerge del portal, en pocos segundos discierne lo que acontecía -Trigon, te atreves a ultrajar lo que me pertenece- espeta furioso.

-¡Calla Nuevo Dios! ¡Nada se me está prohibido y si quieres mantenerla tendrás que defenderla con tu sangre!

-Si las palabras con razón no solucionan esto no me dejas opción de tomar la ruta bélica, pero prefiero hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones- proclama solemnemente, Darkseid con sus tres metros era minúsculo al lado de los doce metros del demonio, un tubo de luz se crea tras el Nuevo Dios, es absorbido y el tubo desaparece, casi al instante se crea uno más grande del tamaño suficiente para que Uxas regresara con las dimensiones semejantes a su contrincante -Tu derrota será legendaria y la humillación que la seguirá te mantendrá lejos de lo que no te pertenece.

-Tú hablas demasiado- Trigon sabiéndose inferior en fuerza física no pierde tiempo y envía una ola de fuego infernal contra su oponente.

Darkseid crea una red eléctrica con su mano que detiene ese ataque -Pareces ignorar algo sumamente importante demonio, un Dios es tan fuerte como la suma de sus creyentes y en este universo en particular, toda vida inteligente le rinde tributo a ¡Lord Uxas!- profiere mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos, un par de rayos rojos irregulares golpean al demonio hiriéndolo gravemente -Otra cosa que no tomaste en cuenta, mi sanción Omega proviene del muro de la fuente, es la entropía misma de la presencia, aconsejo te retires antes de que acabe con tu miserable existencia.

Trigon no concebía el nivel de poder que demostraba el Nuevo Dios -Escúchame Uxas, no es lo último que sabrás de mí.

-No me hagas reír, me precio de no perder la compostura- menciona con una sonrisa triunfal, abre un tubo de luz y dice -Lárgate ya.

El demonio interdimensional se retira voluntariamente viéndose superado, deseaba expandir su dominio por el multiverso pero un universo perdido no es gran problema para sus planes, podía prescindir de ese al menos de momento.

Una vez Trigon desaparece el Nuevo Dios expresa -De verdad que hacía falta mi presencia- Darkseid mira a los héroes abatidos, San-sha ya había despertado y reducido su forma física, el Nuevo Dios cierra su puño y tomando pose solemne exige respeto.

Todos los pertenecientes a esa tierra incluyendo la entidad tripartita se postran y agachan sus miradas al momento que claman con fervor -¡Gloria a Lord Uxas!

-¿Por qué me parece que caímos del sartén directo a las brasas?- murmulla Diana apretando la mandíbula.

-Has mejorado en tu uso de refranes princesa- menciona el murciélago.

 **NO, nada de Deus ex Machina, cualquiera que hubiera leído algo sobre los diferentes cuerpos de linternas sabía a qué iban las plegarias de Kouko, las linternas azules funcionan con la esperanza, su poder más importante prácticamente es provocar Deus ex Machina solo deben leer la historia del primer Linterna Azul, Saint Walker, lo recomiendo, o pueden ver el video de Lynx Reviewer "Deus ex machina vs Fiat", es resumido y explica más o menos lo que traté de hacer aquí, jajaja, bien, besos y abrazos para todos, pasen bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
